L'histoire commence à Poudlard
by Vert
Summary: La fondation de Poudlard des premiers jours au départ de Salazar Serpentard. Interlude en attendant le 15 : Salazar fait de la cuisine...
1. Le premier prologue

**L'Histoire commence à Poudlard**

Auteur : Vert, avec l'aimable aide de mon jumeau Jaune pour pas mal d'idées

Disclaimer Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf Albert le blaireau (j'y tiens à celui là !) et quelques autres. Le reste, personnages, univers et noms, appartient à Mrs Rowling

Spoiler : jusqu'au 4, et éventuellement une pointe du 5 mais rien de majeur dans tous les cas, vu que JKR n'a toujours pas révélé la marque de lessive qu'utilisait Rowena Serdaigle ;-)

Les portraits des fondateurs par Ona Balbuzard :

(http:)/membres.lycos.fr/onathlingas/Rowena.gif

(http:)/membres.lycos.fr/onathlingas/Godric.gif

(http:)/membres.lycos.fr/onathlingas/Salazar.gif

Note (sérieuse) de l'auteur : Dans l'idée j'ai repiqué l'idée de la présentation d'un gros pavé, l'Histoire commence à Sumer (de Samuel Noah Kramer). Juste pour idée, ce sont des traductions commentés de vieux textes sumériens qui datent de y'a très longtemps, et chaque chapitre porte un nom du genre « la première école », « le premier texte de loi »… Alors en hommage, et aussi parce que la présentation me plaisait, j'ai repiqué le titre, et chaque chapitre est précédé d'un petit extrait de texte avec commentaire du traducteur si nécessaire ;-).

Et puis merci à Jaune et à Lunalle pour leurs relectures et corrections…

_Préface de l'auteur_

_Lorsque le professeur Dumbledore est venu me voir dans le placard à balai qui me tient lieu de bureau au Ministère, et qui redeviendra sûrement un placard à balai à ma mort, j'avoue que la première pensée qui m'est venu à l'esprit concernait sa santé mentale. De même que lorsqu'il m'a exposé son idée. Il fallait quand même être sérieusement siphonné pour venir me demander de diriger la rédaction d'une nouvelle histoire de Poudlard basée sur les dernières découvertes archéomagiques. _

_L'histoire de Poudlard ! Un ouvrage écrit en 1543 et constamment réédité et actualisé depuis. Je l'avais lu plus de cinquante fois durant ma scolarité dans l'école, sans parler d'après. Et même si quelques unes de mes études m'avaient poussé à remettre en doute certaines informations, on ne touche pas à ce genre d'ouvrage. Ce serait comme écrire un « guide des erreurs de Vasari dans ses Vies… ». Je lui dis d'ailleurs. Ce à quoi il répondit qu'il ne me demandait pas d'écrire de quoi remplacer l'Histoire de Poudlard, mais juste offrir aux élèves avides de connaissance sur le château un autre ouvrage, capable de combler quelques lacunes du premier._

_Et en l'occurrence je connaissais fort bien les lacunes, ou plutôt la lacune du premier : la vie des quatre fondateurs, et la construction de Poudlard. C'est donc sur ce sujet que je commençais mes recherches, faisant les démarches nécessaires pour obtenir un droit de visite d'une durée indéterminé à Poudlard (où le professeur Binns officie toujours hélas, ce n'est pas comme ça que les jeunes apprendront l'importance de l'histoire), et un laisser passez pour les sections d'ouvrages anciens de la BNM d'Édimbourg (Bibliothèque nationale Magique)._

_Voici donc le résultat de ces recherches. Pour éviter d'en arriver à un livre d'histoire barbant, j'ai préféré présenter cette histoire sous forme d'une narration libre, essayant de combler par déduction les éventuelles lacunes. J'ai également précédé chaque chapitre d'un extrait de source m'ayant guidé dans mes recherches. _

_Je tiens à ce propos à remercier chaleureusement deux élèves qui m'ont grandement aidé en me fournissant une carte presque complète de Poudlard. Ils préfèrent rester anonymes mais leur sens de la débrouillardise m'a plus d'une fois aidé._

_ Calenwen Arcamenel, archéomage, _

_Département des artefacts magiques anciens_

Prologue

Notre récit commence durant le Xème siècle de notre ère, dans ce qui deviendra plus tard l'Écosse. A cette époque, bien qu'ils partagent le même type de système féodal, sorciers et moldus vivent séparés. Les rares exceptions sont les nobles dotés de pouvoir magiques, qui vivent et dirigent les moldus, comme la famille des Gryffondor, ou les rares sorciers nés de moldus, dont la vie est plus ou moins brève selon la réaction de l'entourage, et s'ils n'ont pas la chance de rencontrer d'autres sorciers, se termine souvent sur un bûcher.

C'est une ère d'anarchie et de désordre. Malgré les tentatives de Merlin d'unifier les sorciers et de regrouper les connaissances magiques, dont une grande partie a été perdue avec l'incendie de la bibliothèque d'Alexandrie, les sorciers vivent en petites communautés restreintes, dirigées par un seigneur. L'apprentissage de la magie se fait le plus souvent au sein de la famille, ou en entrant comme apprenti d'un mage plus puissant, si bien que chaque famille excelle dans un domaine particulier, la lignée des Serpentard étant la gardienne des secrets des potions.

Au nord de l'Écosse, une communauté de sorciers s'est installée loin des yeux curieux des moldus, sous la tutelle du duc Anaël de Poudlard, marié à la délicate Dame Elisa et heureux père de quatre enfants. Cet homme, que l'histoire a effacé de ses registres, décida un beau jour d'octobre que ses enfants avaient besoin d'un précepteur capable de leur enseigner à la fois la magie basique comme les sorts, mais également l'art de prendre soin des créatures ou plantes magiques. Et c'est ainsi qu'il lança des messagers à travers le territoire. Quatre personnes répondirent alors à son appel, et arrivèrent dans sa demeure au cours des jours froids de décembre, alors que la neige recouvrait ses terres d'une fraîche couverture blanche…


	2. Ch1 : La Première Rencontre

**L'Histoire commence à Poudlard**

_Et sous cette hivernale froideur,_

_Vinrent trois visiteurs,_

_Plus que déterminés,_

_A accomplir leur destinée._

_(Ballade de la fondation, Chant n°1, vers 1250)_

_N/A : Ce chant a été transmit oralement par des bardes sorciers pour faire connaître l'existence de l'école durant tout le moyen-âge. Au XVe Orphéa Polonius rédigea un recueil de toutes les chansons des bardes sorciers. Malheureusement, un incendie endommagea son ouvrage, qui ne nous est parvenu que très partiellement._

Chapitre 1 : La Première Rencontre

La demeure du duc de Poudlard était typique de l'époque et du lieu où elle se trouvait. Par manque de matières premières durable, le château, composé d'une tour entourée de quelques chaumières et d'une grossière enceinte, était presque intégralement construit en bois si ce n'est le rez_-_de_-_chaussée du donjon, construit, lui en pierre. Tout autour, disséminées à travers champs, quelques maisons se dressaient ici et là, dont le toit blanc de neige laissait échapper un filet de fumée.

Par cette froide journée d'hiver, la cour du château ne bourdonnait pas d'activité. Il y avait, bien sur, quelques gardes par_-_ci par_-_là, mais la majorité de la population restait cloîtrée dans les chaumières, à proximité du foyer. Seule entorse à ce calme apparent, deux garçons d'écurie occupés à panser des chevaux franchement débarqués. Les propriétaires avaient quant à eux trouvé refuge dans la grande salle qui faisait office à la fois de salle à manger, de salle des gardes et de dortoir la nuit.

Assis sur l'appui de la fenêtre, les contours de sa silhouette illuminés par quelque rayon de soleil égaré au milieu d'un ciel nuageux, se tenait Salazar Serpentard. Il était difficile de ne pas confondre l'homme avec le paysage que l'on entrevoyait derrière lui. Ses cheveux d'un blanc neigeux descendant librement sur ses épaules, sa peau d'une pâleur presque cadavérique, et pour compléter le portrait, une robe d'une blancheur éclatante donnait à ce personnage un charisme sans égal. Il illuminait chaque pièce de sa présence, et on le respectait d'autant plus que ses vêtements ne souffraient d'aucune tache, même après une journée passée devant un chaudron à manipuler des substances on ne peut plus salissantes. Les seuls éléments colorés qui le différenciaient d'un esprit étaient ses lèvres, fines et rose clair, et ses yeux, d'un rouge vif.

Face à lui, assise dans un fauteuil à haut dossier, dos à la cheminée, avec à la main une tasse d'une infusion de plantes encore fumante, Rowena Fauvplume était l'image même de la fermeté. Dos droit, mains fraîchement manucurées placés dans l'exact position qu'exigeait le protocole, petit doigt levé si besoin est, drapée dans une robe vert à la dernière mode, fourrée d'hermine au cou et aux manches, cette femme exhalait les restes d'une éducation de fille de noble. Seuls ses cheveux semblaient échapper aux traditionnelles coiffures relevées : d'un noir aux reflets bleutés, ils tombaient, raides, jusqu'au bas du dos.

Hormis ces deux jeunes gens se réchauffant au coin de la cheminée, la pièce unique servant de rez_-_de_-_chaussée du donjon était pratiquement vide, à l'exception de quelque serviteurs, un balayant le sol, un autre astiquant quelques pièces d'argenterie et les replaçant avec soin sur le vaisselier, et quelques gardes jouant aux dés sur un table, ponctuant le silence de mort qui régnait par quelques éclats de rire gras.

Sentant les yeux de braise de Salazar posés sur elle, la jeune femme s'arracha à la contemplation de sa tasse et leva sa tête vers l'albinos. Ses yeux vairons, un gris et un vert pâle, surmontés de deux sourcils très fins, soutinrent sans sourciller le regard de feu. Ils restèrent immobiles quelques minutes, Rowena étant bien décidée à ne pas céder devant Salazar, jusqu'à que celui_-_ci détourne son regard et commence à parler.

_-_ Et bien, chère Rowena, qu'est_-_ce qu'il te fait croire que tu deviendras la préceptrice de ces enfants ?

_-_ J'ignorais que j'étais déjà si « chère » à vos yeux. Mais, pour répondre à votre question, je pense avoir des connaissances que vous n'avez pas, « cher » Salazar.

Salazar étira ses lèvres en une parodie de sourire.

_-_ Et bien, petite Rowena, (il ignora délibérément le regard furieux que celle_-_ci lui lançait) tu apprendras un jour que toute la connaissance n'est pas contenue dans les livres, loin de là. Mais je vais préciser ma question : qu'as tu de tant à leur apprendre ?

_-_ Je peux leur apprendre les charmes, les enchantements, les invocations et convocations et même des malédictions, quoique quand on enseigne, elles servent plus de menaces que de matière d'étude. Et vous, qu'avez vous de tant à leur apprendre, puisque vous vous prétendez plus doué que moi ?

_-_ Les potions, jeune fille, est un art qui demande nettement plus de maîtrise que ces vulgaires enchantements, où il suffit de marmonner en agitant un bout de bois.

La jeune fille préféra ignorer l'insulte sous entendue par Serpentard, et continuer la discussion, curieuse d'en savoir plus sur cet art si « respectable ». Non sans imiter le sourire de son interlocuteur, elle demanda :

_-_ Et en quoi le mélange de divers ingrédients dans un chaudron est un art ?

_-_ Ah, mon enfant, pour le comprendre, il faut l'apprendre…Mais tu m'as l'air plus habile au protocole et à la lecture qu'à la manipulation de substances dangereuses.

Ils auraient bien continué leur débat mais la porte s'ouvrit, et le duc Anaël entra. L'homme était grand et musclé. Ses cheveux bruns coiffés en catogan commençaient à grisonner, et ses deux yeux verts illuminaient un visage déjà fort marqué par l'âge. Jetant négligemment sa cape pleine de neige à un domestique, il s'assit dans un fauteuil amené par un serviteur, face à ses invités, tandis qu'un autre lui tendait une boisson chaude et s'éclipsait discrètement, le vêtement humide sous le bras.

_-_ Mes amis, commença_-_t_-_il après avoir absorbé une gorgée du dit breuvage, vraisemblablement du vin chaud agrémenté de divers aromates, je suis navré de vous avoir fait attendre, mais la matinée a été difficile. D'abord ce paysan qui prétendait avoir vu un dragon non loin d'ici. Trois heures à en chercher la trace, mais rien ! Je commence à me demander si ce vieux fou n'avait pas trop bu. Puis en revenant, j'ai failli tomber de mon cheval à cause d'un blaireau qui m'a coupé la route à toute vitesse, bien que nous soyons en plein milieu de l'hiver et qu'il soit plus logique qu'il hiberne… Mais je dois vous ennuyer avec mes histoires, non ?

Salazar garda le silence et fit mine d'ignorer royalement son discours, tandis que Rowena émettait un « Mais non Sire, bien au contraire » bien plus respectueux. Anaël éclata d'un rire rauque.

_-_ Bien, je ne vous demande pas la raison de votre venue ici, elle est évidente. Salazar, c'est ça ?

L'intéressé hocha la tête.

_-_ … un Serpentard, reprit le duc, intéressant, j'ignorais que votre famille acceptait de divulguer ses secrets. D'ailleurs, ma femme est justement à la recherche d'une potion anti_-_rides efficace, ajouta_-_t_-_il avec un clin d'œil. Et Rowena Fauvplume, une belle jeune femme, très érudite je n'en doute pas.

La jeune femme rougit légèrement.

_-_ … Le choix va être difficile, j'en ai peur. Vous m'avez l'air tous les deux d'avoir beaucoup de connaissances… Mais je veux que vous sachiez que je ne veux pas que mes enfants deviennent des apprentis maîtres des potions. Je veux un enseignement global !

Salazar et Rowena échangèrent un regard : la partie n'était pas gagnée, ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre.

_-_ … Je veux que mes enfants sachent appeler une chaise par magie, la métamorphoser en licorne, récupérer son crin et l'incorporer à une potion. Je ne vous demande pas de dévoiler tous vos secrets, loin de là, mais de fournir un ensemble de connaissances globales et utiles.

Nouvel échange de regards

_-_ … Et bien, ne soyez pas timides, j'accepte toutes les candidatures !

De nouveau un échange de regards. Une idée commença à germer dans leur esprit. Salazar prit la parole :

_-_ Certes , nous reconnaissons que nous avons des lacunes nous aussi dans notre éducation, monsieur le duc. Mais pourquoi ne pas nous engagez tous les deux. Vous aurez alors des enfants experts en potions ET enchantements.

Rowena approuva cette déclaration d'un discret signe de la tête, et Salazar lui sourit en retour.

Avant que le duc ne puisse répondre, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit à nouveau, et un serviteur entra, suivi par un homme.

_-_ Monsieur le duc, commença le serviteur, cet homme vient également pour la demande de précepteur…

Anaël éclata de rire.

_-_ Trois ! Entre, fit_-_il à l'inconnu se tenant toujours à l'entrée, dans quelle discipline excellez_-_vous ? Et, pardon j'oublie toute politesse, quel est votre nom Chevalier ?

_-_ Godric Gryffondor, et j'ai une préférence pour la métamorphose. J'aurais du arriver plus tôt, mais j'ai aperçu un dragon dans les environs et…

_-_ Encore ! Par la barbe de Merlin, il va falloir que je relance des recherches ! Parfait ! Vous êtes engagé mon garçon, ainsi que vos deux confrères ! Bien, je vais aller chercher mes enfants pour que vous les rencontriez, et nous mettrons au point les détails plus tard.

Et le duc disparu de la pièce, tandis que Godric ôtait sa cape et son chapeau, qu'il déposa sur le fauteuil abandonné par le duc. Grand, avec une carrure d'athlète, il avait tous les attributs du parfait chevalier. Il portait même à sa gauche une épée courte, au pommeau incrusté de rubis. Ses yeux bleus révélaient une assurance et un esprit vif. Seule entorse à cette perfection, ses cheveux blonds cendrés, bien qu'attachés avec soin, semblaient ne pas respecter les conventions capillaires normales, si bien que quelques mèches échappaient à tout contrôle, ce qui lui donnait un air assez enfantin. Par ailleurs, sa tenue, composée d'une cotte de mailles dorée sur laquelle était passée une longue robe bleue avec des étoiles jaunes sans manches, digne de Merlin l'enchanteur, assortie au chapeau par ailleurs, le rendait presque ridicule. Sans compter le bruissement métallique qu'il produisait à chacun de ses mouvements, y compris lorsqu'il s'assit et tourna son siège vers la cheminée pour profiter de la chaleur.

Salazar quitta l'appui de la fenêtre pour s'installer dans un fauteuil, face au feu. Les deux autres se tournèrent vers lui.

_-_ Godric, Rowena, Rowena, Godric, accompagnant sa phrase d'un geste de la main. Moi je suis Salazar. Les présentations sont faites. Vu que nous allons enseigner ensemble, si nous nous organisions un minimum, pour éviter des différends ?

Les deux autres acquiescèrent et tous commencèrent à exposer leurs idées.


	3. Ch2 : Le Premier Blaireau

**L'Histoire commence à Poudlard**

_Dame Helga étoit une bonne femme de petite taille mais de grand cœur, dans lequel elle gardoit une place pour chacun de nous. Nombres l'auroient qualifié de folle, mais nous n'étoimes point de ceux-là._

_(Chroniques de la Fondation, par Elaine Poufsouffle, vers l'an mil)_

_N/A : Il semble que cette jeune femme ne soit pas une descendante d'Helga Poufsouffle, mais un de ces nombreux orphelins ayant trouvé refuge à l'école et pris le nom de l'école ou de leur maison (pour en savoir plus l'ouvrage « Familles Sorcières » par Aglaé Quiribus)._

Ch2 : Le Premier Blaireau

Il ne fallut que peu de temps pour que les trois professeurs se disputent. Salazar voulait faire primer les potions avant tout, défendant avec hargne le fait que « les potions permettent aux enfants d'avoir l'esprit clair, mes amis, et facilitera l'apprentissage de la magie à proprement parler ». Rowena considérait que les enchantements de base étaient essentiels, ne serait_-_ce que pour nettoyer les chaudrons. Quant à Godric, il écoutait les arguments, tentant parfois de placer un « mais la métamorphose… » superbement ignoré des deux autres.

Le débat durait depuis un bon moment, lorsque, remarquant que Godric s'était tu, Salazar découvrit le duc, sourire au coin des lèvres, et une femme et quatre enfants qui les regardaient avec intérêt. Le silence se fit dans la pièce, et Anaël le rompit aussitôt.

_-_ Bien, ma chère famille, je vous présente vos trois précepteurs, Godric, Salazar et Rowena. Mes chers précepteurs, voici ma deuxième femme Elisa…

Une jeune femme à peine plus âgée que Rowena, avec deux grands yeux bleus et de longs cheveux châtains tressés avec soin, visiblement enceinte de cinq ou six mois, les salua d'un signe de tête.

_-_ … Mon fils aîné Melvin, qui fêtera bientôt ses quinze ans…

Un adolescent grand et maigre, cheveux et yeux bruns leur sourit.

_-_ … Les jumeaux Llynis et Llyna, tous deux âgés de onze printemps…

La fille et le garçon, identiques en tout point, leur firent un petit signe de la main. Leurs cheveux étaient blonds et leurs yeux noisette.

_-_ … Et la benjamine, Talis, qui vient d'avoir neuf ans…

Cette enfant là se tenait légèrement cachée derrière son père, de qui elle tenait visiblement ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux verts.

_-_ … Pour vous évitez des différents (un large sourire illumina son visage), je vais organiser moi_-_même votre emploi du temps. Jusqu'au retour des beaux jours, vous êtes libres de les occuper toute la journée, et dès le printemps, vous n'aurez que la matinée pour enseigner. Pour la répartition du travail, je souhaiterais qu'aucun de vos talents de prime sur celui d'un autre.

_-_ Bien monsieur le duc, répondit Rowena.

_-_ Et pas de ça entre nous, appelez moi Anaël, je préfère. Des questions ? Si vous avez besoin de matériel…

_-_ Et bien, commença Salazar, comment vous approvisionnez vous en ingrédients de potions ?

Le duc désigna le paysage au loin.

_-_ Je n'ai pas une grande connaissance des potions, mais mes terres abritent une grande variété de faune et flore magique… Vous n'avez qu'à vous servir.

La discussion qui suivit aurait du rester dans les annales de l'histoire, mais personne ne songea à l'y inscrire, et c'est tant mieux pour la réputation de l'intéressé. Salazar, la perfection incarnée, le maître des mots, qui pouvait vous ridiculiser en une seule phrase, celui_-_là même bafouilla.

_-_ … Et bien c'est à dire que … Malgré toute ma connaissance… Je ne voudrais pas que … Sans mon herboriste…

La bouche de Rowena s'étira en un sourire presque effrayant.

_-_ Monsieur le duc, je veux dire Anaël, le problème de Salazar me paraît simple, il a besoin d'assistance pour préparer ses potions, pourquoi ne pas lui adjoindre un herboriste ?

_-_ Et qu'entendez_-_vous exactement par « lui adjoindre un herboriste » ?

_-_ Eh bien, vous engagez quelqu'un pour lui préparer ses ingrédients, et qui apprendra à Salazar et aux enfants comment se les procurer.

_-_ Parce que tu crois que je souhaite reprendre mes études Rowena ? intervint Salazar, apparemment énervé.

La situation aurait pu dégénérer, mais Godric usa de ses dons de diplomate…

_-_ Cela me paraît une excellente idée, apprenons tous les uns des autres, en même temps que nous enseignons. De toute façon, je suis dans la même situation que Salazar. Je ne crois pas être en mesure d'acquérir les animaux et les plantes nécessaires à la métamorphose.

…et la discussion resta ce qu'elle était, une simple réunion, ce qui deviendrait plus tard une réunion pré_-_rentrée, bien qu'à cette époque l'expression n'existât point.

_-_ Et où allez vous chercher cet herboriste ? hasarda finalement Rowena.

Un instant de silence suivit cette question, et ce fut, alors que tout le monde avait oublié sa présence, Dame Elisa qui y répondit :

_-_ Nous avons une femme au château. Je crois qu'elle possède quelques connaissances. Elle emmène parfois des enfants pour l'aider dans ses cueillettes. C'est une sorte de guérisseuse, elle fait souvent office de sage_-_femme, et beaucoup de jeunes femmes viennent la trouver pour des filtres d'amour et autres charmes…

_-_ Merci bien Dame Elisa, coupa abruptement Salazar, mais cette personne m'a l'air plus d'un de ces charlatans de colporteurs qui parcourent nos routes que d'un herboriste de talent.

Elisa n'apprécia visiblement pas la remarque de l'albinos car sa voix se fit plus dure lorsqu'elle parla à nouveau :

_-_ L'été dernier, un enfant du château a été mordu par une vipère, et vous savez comme le venin peut agir vite chez les jeunes. Elle a fabriqué l'antidote avec des produits qu'elle est elle_-_même allée chercher et l'a sauvé.

_-_ Elle aurait pu garder une réserve d'antidotes chez elle.

_-_ Elle l'a fabriqué, il me semble avoir dit. Et je pense qu'un homme comme vous, qui se dit maître des potions, doit savoir qu'un antidote perd de son efficacité rapidement, en quelques semaines à peine, et qu'un domaine aussi isolé que le nôtre reçoit rarement la visite de marchands.

La douce et timide Elisa s'était métamorphosé en dragon, et Salazar, dut se recomposer un visage neutre avant de rouvrir sa bouche. Pour la deuxième fois en peu de temps, il perdait le contrôle de lui_-_même.

_-_ Et bien faites_-_la venir, et nous verrons bien ses capacités.

_-_ Je m'en occupe. Son nom est Helga Poufsouffle.

Une heure plus tard, les quatre enfants et Elisa avaient disparu, remplacé par une petite sorcière, assez ronde, tenant à la main un panier couvert d'un torchon. A l'opposé des autres personnes présentes dans cette pièce à la stature et aux vêtements empreints d'une certaine noblesse, Helga portait sa robe en toile rudimentaire recouverte d'une tunique en laine, des sabots de bois et un tablier à carreaux. Ses cheveux châtains très frisés retenus par un simple lien dégageaient un visage doté d'yeux noisette pétillants, et de joues rondes et rouges. Elle détaillait les occupants de la pièce avec une pointe de naïveté dans son regard, et un large sourire sur ses lèvres.

_-_ Vous vouliez me voir monsieur le duc ? Un de vos enfants est malade ?

_-_ Non, non Helga, rien de tout cela. Selon ma femme, tu disposes de la connaissance des simples, n'est_-_ce pas ?

_-_ Oui monsieur le duc. Un de mes aïeux, un romain qui arriva lors des campagnes de l'empereur Claude, possédait un exemplaire de l'Historia Naturalis de Pline l'Ancien. Nous avons perdu l'ouvrage mais on transmet son contenu de génération en génération.

_-_ C'est un ouvrage de référence, approuva Salazar d'un signe de tête. Et vous toutes les informations.

_-_ Eh bien… Il a été traduit car plus personne ne parle le latin… Mais j'en connais le contenu sur le bout des doigts.

_-_ Vous en apprenez le contenu par cœur ? demanda par curiosité Rowena.

_-_ Hum… Oui… Ma mère me l'a appris sous forme de chanson, c'est plus facile à retenir.

Un air outré se peignit sur le visage de la jeune noble lorsqu'Helga se mit à chantonner quelques couplets.

_-_ Bien, conclut Anaël, alors si Salazar est d'accord… Helga Poufsouffle, j'ai un travail à vous proposer : vous fournirez le sieur ici présent en ingrédients divers et variés pour ses potions, et par la même occasion, enseignerez à mes enfants la connaissance et l'entretien des plantes.

Ce fut une Helga plus rouge que jamais qui répondit :

_-_ Vrai ? Vraiment ? Vraiment vrai de vrai ? Mais j'accepterai avec plaisir monsieur ! Vraiment ! C'est un honneur ! Oh, quand mon mari saura ça ! Et mon petit Richie…

Les réactions face à cette sacrée bonne femme furent variées. Le duc souriait, se retenant de rire, de même que Godric. Rowena, les yeux écarquillés, se demandait si, au nom du ciel et par la barbe de Merlin, elle allait vraiment travailler avec cette femme. Salazar, fidèle a lui même, ne laissait rien transparaître. Ses yeux mi_-_clos étaient fixés sur Helga, semblant tenter de lire ses pensées.

L'herboriste continuait son monologue lorsqu'un bruit étrange attira l'attention de tout le monde. Une sorte de grattement, qui semblait provenir du panier de Helga.

_-_ Helga… commença Rowena, Qu'y_-_t_-_il exactement dans votre panier ? Il me semble avoir entendu un grattement…

L'intéressée rougit de plus belle.

_-_ Je suis navrée… Je n'aurais pas du l'amener, mais j'avais peur qu'il fasse des bêtises si je le laissais seul…Albert est tellement jeune…

_-_ Albert ?

Godric la fixait, l'interrogation visible dans ses yeux.

_-_ Oui – Elle ôta le torchon recouvrant son panier _-_. C'est mon blaireau apprivoisé. Il m'aide à déterrer certaines plantes. Il est très doué pour ça. Mais il est encore jeune et … Est_-_ce que cela vous dérange si je le garde avec moi, même lorsque je donne des cours, Monsieur le duc ?

_-_ Non, non, pas du tout ma chère, mais j'apprécierai qu'il arrête de débouler devant ma monture à toute vitesse, je ne suis pas tout jeune non plus…

Helga rosit légèrement et acquiesça.

_-_ Vous autres, avez vous des animaux familiers spécifiques qui nécessiteraient un soin particulier ?

Godric fut le premier à parler, pendant qu'Albert se lançait dans l'exploration de la pièce.

_-_ Je possède un assez gros chat, mais il ne devrait pas vous poser de problèmes, du moment que vous l'approvisionnez en viande… Il est assez doux, mon Alexandre…

_-_ Et si nous sommes allergiques aux poils de chats ? avança Rowena, soupçonnant que le chat n'en était pas vraiment un.

_-_ Ah, ma petite Rowena, répondit Salazar, moi qui te croyais si cultivée. Cela ne devrait pas te poser tant de problèmes. Quand Godric parle de gros chat, je pense qu'il fait allusion au félin qui orne le blason de sa famille, n'est_-_ce pas ? Un lion ?

Godric hocha la tête.

_-_ Tradition familiale. Mais c'est le cas des Fauvplume non ? J'ai entendu dire que votre famille excellait dans le dressage des rapaces nocturnes, non ?

Rowena approuva.

_-_ Ma chouette s'appelle Athéna, et elle serait bien plus efficace que les pigeons voyageurs que l'on utilise pour envoyer des messages si elle n'avait pas peur du noir.

Salazar explosa littéralement de rire.

_-_ Ai_-_je bien entendu ? Une chouette qui a peur du noir ?

Rowena se renfrogna.

_-_ Cela n'a rien de drôle ! Et vous, messire, je présume que vous possédez un serpent ?

_-_ Exact Rowena (il releva sa manche gauche, révélant un petit reptile vert enroulé autour de son avant bras). Mais Scylla est très ami avec mon autre compagnon. Vu que le duc semble accepter sans peine lions et blaireaux, je suppose qu'un dragon dans votre cour ne vous dérangera pas ?

_-_ Pardon ? s'étrangla le duc en question.

_-_ Je suis venu sur le dos de Charybde, Anaël. C'est un charmant dragon vert, avec un sale caractère, je le reconnais. Mais il adore le miel, et je suis sûr que moyennant un pot de temps en temps, il acceptera de déneiger la cour du château durant l'hiver.

Le duc se prit la tête entre les mains. Rowena se recroquevilla dans son fauteuil, Godric entreprit de rassurer Rowena et Helga fouilla dans son panier. Elle tendit un pot à Salazar.

_-_ Tu n'auras qu'à donner ce pot à ton dragon Salazar. Puis tu me le présenteras. Je crois que Albert et lui vont bien s'entendre. Il adore aussi le miel.

Salazar sourit.

_-_ Merci.

_-_ Mais de rien, tu me revaudras ça.

_-_ Helga ?

_-_Oui ?

_-_ Pourquoi ton blaireau s'appelle Albert ?


	4. Ch3 : Les premiers cours

**L'Histoire commence à Poudlard**

_Ah que j'aime ma jolie classe,_

_Alors qu'chez moi c'est qu'crasse !_

_Pas plus d'saleté sur l'sol et l' mur,_

_Que sur leurs parch'mins d'ratures,_

_Belles tapisseries, mon cher hibou,_

_Pas à dire les profs ont bon goût !_

_Et un sort, Zoum !_

_Et une potion, Boum !_

_Un poil de méta, _

_Prend toi donc ça !_

_Plante baveuse, _

_Bestiole trompeuse,_

_(…)_

_Et après c'te longue journée,_

_T'auras plus qu'à t'pieuter !_

_(Les joies de l'école, recueil de chansons populaires du XVIIe s)_

Ch3 : Les Premiers Cours

Après moult réflexions, nos quatre professeurs choisirent d'enseigner dans la pièce même où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Après tout, le château du duc n'était guère grand, et seule cette pièce était bien chauffée, résistante aux explosions et assez grande pour permettre des entraînements. Ils se contentèrent donc d'aménager un coin autour de la cheminée, unique source de chaleur, pour lui donner vaguement l'allure d'une salle de classe. Rowena travailla sur des charmes de protection pour prévenir tout accident lors de la pratique de la magie. Salazar fabriqua du matériel de potions « adapté » aux enfants, en rétrécissant avec l'aide de sa collègue enchanteresse des chaudrons trouvés aux cuisines. Helga, quant à elle, faisait un peu de tout. Elle apprit au maître des potions l'art de coudre des gants en peau de dragon. Puis elle aida Godric à redécorer la pièce.

Quelques sortilèges de protection anti_-_incendie, quelques métamorphoses, et une touche de cire magique plus tard (et vos meubles résisteront même au souffle d'un dragon !), une charmante salle de classe avait pris vie, et on n'avait qu'à déplacer les meubles pour libérer l'espace. Une série assez hétéroclite de chaises et de fauteuils (Godric avait largement montré ses talents en métamorphose) était disposée autour de la cheminée. A leur gauche, Salazar avait installé un établi et une armoire à ingrédients pour la fabrication des potions.

Plus tard, les doigts de fées d'Helga et Rowena courant sur un métier à tisser permirent de remplacer les quelques tentures pendues aux murs par de magnifiques tapisseries au contenu pédagogique : bestiaire, herbier et scènes historiques. La plus réussie était sans conteste celle contant l'histoire d'Arthur. Excalibur en main, le roi faisait face, aux cotés de Merlin et de la Dame du Lac, à une Morgane si terrifiante qu'elle en avait fait peur à Albert. Rowena avait tissé des sorts à même la trame et les personnages, se déplaçaient désormais dans la tapisserie, et passaient leurs journées à se battre et à s'insulter, si bien qu'il avait fallu leur jeter un sort de silence pour pouvoir travailler en paix. Salazar était très impressionné par la performance de sa collègue :

_-_ Rowena, comment as_-_tu réussi ce coup de maître ?

_-_ C'est vrai, intervint Godric, j'ai déjà vu des tableaux animés chez moi, mais jamais aussi… actifs.

_-_ Le sort d'animation des personnages est très simple. Il leur permet de se déplacer, mais il ne leur donne pas de conscience. Je l'ai combiné à un enchantement de personnalité de telle sorte qu'ils aient une personnalité et qu'ils agissent en fonction. Il suffit de visualiser clairement leurs qualités, défauts, tics et relations avant de lancer le sort. Si je l'avais voulu, Morgane et Viviane se seraient contentées de boire le thé ensemble. Mais cela n'aurait pas concordé avec les faits.

Salazar émit un sifflement admiratif.

_-_ C'est magnifique Rowena.

_-_ Ce n'est qu'un simple enchantement Salazar. Mais je doute effectivement qu'une de vos merveilleuses potions puissent en faire autant.

_-_ Dis_-_moi, Wena chérie (Helga prenait un malin plaisir à appeler tout le monde par un diminutif, les autres avaient le droit à Dric ou Zazar), tu serais capable de réaliser cet enchantement sur une peinture sur bois ?

_-_ Si vous arrêtez de m'appelez Wena, peut être… Ça serait plus efficace si je le réalisais lors de la réalisation de l'ouvrage

_-_ Il s'agit du portrait de mon oncle Albert. Je pensais l'offrir à ma tante Germaine pour son anniversaire.

_-_ Albert ? s'enquit Godric, comme ton blaireau ? Ça ne dérange pas ton oncle qu'ils aient tous les deux le même prénom ?

_-_ Non, ça ne risque pas de le déranger, il est mort (Godric lui envoya un regard compatissant). Nous pensons qu'il s'est réincarné dans ce blaireau. D'où le nom. Après tout non seulement il adorait le miel, mais il avait une sorte de sixième sens pour trouver les plantes. Et puis on l'a trouvé la première fois sous le lit de ma tante (le blaireau, pas l'oncle !)… Pauvre oncle, il s'est fait piétiner par un thestral, il ne l'avait pas vu venir celui_-_là…

_-_ Un thestral ?

_-_ Oui, quand ma tante l'a vu, c'était déjà trop tard ! C'est comme ça qu'on a su ce qui l'avait tué d'ailleurs…

_-_ Oh, fit Salazar, mettant fin à la discussion.

Et Rowena essuya avec son mouchoir brodé des armoiries de sa famille ses quelques larmes.

Avec la première leçon vinrent les premiers problèmes. En effet, seul Melvin possédait une baguette. Averti de ce léger contretemps, le duc envoya au vendeur de baguettes ambulant un appel, à savoir un pigeon voyageur avec autour de sa patte un ruban portant les armoiries du duc. En attendant sa venue, il fallut remanier l'organisation des travaux. Finalement, le matin, Godric et Rowena enseignaient essentiellement à Melvin, tandis que Helga et Salazar s'occupaient des plus jeunes. De toute façon, ni Talis ni les jumeaux n'étant passés maîtres dans le maniement de la plume et la lecture des parchemins, leurs premières leçons furent, sur l'insistance de Rowena, principalement axées sur l'art de la calligraphie et du déchiffrage de textes. Cela permis à Helga d'apprendre à lire et à écrire. Ce qui lui permit plus tard de transcrire sur parchemin ses connaissances de simples

Longtemps après, on a pensé que Salazar était quelqu'un de méchant. Mais jusqu'à sa mort, pourtant, Helga Poufsouffle raconta à ses enfants à quel point « Zazar » était un homme très proche des enfants. Elle se souvenait des matinées où il était assis dans un fauteuil, Talis sur ses genoux, guidant la main tenant le stylet de la petite fille, pour tracer des caractères maladroits sur la tablette recouverte de cire.

Quand deux heures s'étaient écoulées, Salazar réunissait les enfants, et, sous le regard curieux des serviteurs et gardes passant par là, leur enseignaient petit à petit l'art des potions. Il commença par leur faire apprendre par cœur toute une liste d'ingrédients et leurs propriétés. Lorsque les enfants commencèrent à réciter les noms même dans leur sommeil, il leur assigna la fabrication de potions très simples, insistant particulièrement sur ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire, démonstration à l'appui parfois. Un jour, il roussit les sourcils de Godric et de Rowena (volontairement ou non, on ne le su jamais), qui s'étaient penchés au mauvais moment au dessus du chaudron contenant un mélange à éviter à tout prix. Afin d'apprendre aux enfants à réaliser correctement certaines potions sans provoquer une catastrophe, il les fit travailler sur des potions jeux, sans réelle application dans la vie courante.

_-_ Tu sais Zazar, je pense qu'il est inutile de filtrer quatre fois une infusion de camomille. Il n'y a pas assez à filtrer de toute façon.

_-_ Helga, le maître des potions, ici, c'est moi. Et ce n'est pas une infusion de camomille mais une potion calmante qui aide à s'endormir.

_-_ Oui, enfin tu sais, j'ai peur que ta tisane perde de son efficacité si tu ajoute trop d'extrait de fougère ardente. Et, sincèrement, je pense que « rajouter une pincée de sel ayant préalablement mariné dans un mélange d'extrait de fleur d'oranger et de feuille de pommier à cidre », c'est peut_-_être plus parce que cela donne une jolie couleur qu'autre chose non ?

_-_ Helga ?

_-_ Oui, ô maître, j'arrête.

Une explosion les coupa dans leur dispute.

_-_ Godric ! hurla une Rowena plus qu'en colère et qui aurait bien besoin d'une potion calmante, vous ne pourriez pas faire explosez votre chaudron ailleurs ! Je vais encore devoir me changer (et elle quitta la salle en vitesse).

En effet, très vite, même les professeurs tentaient de fabriquer des potions, certains ayant plus de succès que d'autres d'ailleurs…

_-_ Godric, soupira Salazar, comment diable fais_-_tu pour faire exploser une infusion de camomille ?

_-_ Une potion calmante hein, messire Serpentard ?

_-_ Helga, la ferme !

_-_ Désolé Salazar, je crois que je ne suis même pas capable de faire chauffer de l'eau sans danger.

_-_ Je le vois bien Godric. Sincèrement, même Talis, et elle n'a que sept ans, s'en sort mieux que toi !

En général, Salazar mettait fin à sa leçon une heure plus tard, lorsque les potions des enfants étaient terminées, et qu'un de ses collègues (le plus souvent, voire même toujours Godric) avait raté la sienne. Alors il permettait aux enfants d'aller déjeuner.

L'après_-_midi, Helga emmenait professeurs et élèves, bien emmitouflés dans leurs fourrures, à l'extérieur. Souvent, leurs animaux familiers les accompagnaient, Albert en tête, en compagnie d'Alexandre. Athéna volait au dessus de la compagnie, et Scylla restait au chaud au poignet ou autour du cou de Salazar (c'est pour cela d'ailleurs qu'on parle aujourd'hui d'un boa pour l'écharpe en plumes) Malgré la neige, ils se promenaient dans les alentours et découvraient la vie de nombreuses créatures magiques. Par la même occasion, ils ramassaient certaines plantes, comme la rose des neiges, qui ne pousse qu'en présence de neige et dont les pétales entrent dans la composition de la potion de grimage.

Les explications d'Helga, très complètes, étaient ponctuées d'anecdotes familiales. De temps en temps, elle demandait à l'un de ses collègues de l'aide pour une démonstration. Ainsi, Godric montra à tous sa cotte de maille en mimant un combat avec Charybde. Pour rendre le grand lézard inoffensif, Salazar avait fait boire à son dragon une potion qui changeait son jet de flammes en jet de liquide vert fluo sans danger. Relativement recouvert de cette substance, Godric terrassa le dragon d'un coup d'épée de bois emprunté à Llynis, Salazar donnant au dragon des ordres pour qu'il joue le jeu (« Fais le mort mon grand… Bien… »). Par la même occasion, ils délivrèrent Rowena attachée à un chêne pour ajouter du réalisme (car il est bien connu qu'en ce temps là, les dragons appréciaient particulièrement les jeunes princesses, en partie à cause des nombreuses crèmes hydratantes à base de miel qu'elles utilisaient). Et pendant ce temps, les enfants regardaient le spectacle, écoutant les commentaires d'Helga.

Après avoir offert au dragon un pot de miel pour le remercier de sa participation, tous rentrèrent au château et Godric partit détacher son armure. Il y serait encore aujourd'hui si Salazar ne lui avait pas fourni l'antidote à cette peinture magique.

Souvent, après quelques heures de promenade, avant que la nuit ne tombe, tous rentraient au château, et la journée se terminait au coin du feu. Talis sur les genoux de Salazar et Albert sur ceux d'Helga, les jumeaux jouant avec le lion de Godric, Rowena racontait l'Histoire avec un grand H. Dans ces moments là, son visage perdait de sa fermeté, et tous restaient suspendus à ses lèvres, Helga rajoutant parfois un détail ou deux. De temps à autre Anaël, sa femme, et les habitants des alentours se joignaient à l'assemblée. Puis quand la nuit était tombée, les quatre élèves quittaient leurs précepteurs. Alors la salle de classe redevenait grande salle, et tous finissaient la soirée en festoyant, parfois en écoutant des ménestrels ou en regardant des spectacles de troubadours de passage.


	5. Le premier interlude

**L'Histoire commence à Poudlard - Interlude**

_Et comme dans toutes les bonnes histoires,_

_Qu'on s'racontait tard le soir,_

_Fallait bien m'surer ses effets,_

_Fair'en__ sorte qu'l'histoire s'trainait,_

_Et comme y'avait pas encor d'pub,_

_Bah on f'sait des interludes !_

_(Manuel du maitre barde, niveau 5, par le Maitre Barde Apollon Hermès, année 999)_

Et comme le dit si bien cette merveilleuse chanson, voici un petit interlude écrit à l'origine pour le départ d'une amie, Rouge, qui allait passer son année au Wyoming… Pour ceux que ça intéresse c'est étroitement en relations avec les Chroniques d'internat qu'on a écrites ensemble… enfin plus ou moins…

Samedi 9 août – 9h25 (manuscrit) 15h46 (dactylo)

Hibou-express en provenance de la voiture qui roule entre Clermont-Ferrand et Oyonnax. Il fait beau, on écoute Zebda (essence ordinaire), et la température au sol est de « trop chaud ».

Ce hibou est un hors-série dédié à Eva-Rouge qui s'en va bientôt dans le Wyoming.

Hors-série n°2 : Où l'on aide Eva à partir aux États-Unis…

Plantons le décor : Dans les montagnes, un panneau marqué « Samoëns » (si vous prononcez le « s » gare à vous), une vieille ferme étiquetée « la maison de Eva ».

Maintenant les personnages. Rouge apparaît.

Rouge : Pour ne pas vous embrouiller du tout, je m'appelle en vérité Eva et je dois mon nom au pull rouge que j'affectionne particulièrement lorsque j'écris des hiboux.

Rouge est vêtue d'un jean, d'une chemise à carreaux, et d'un gilet sans manches en fausse peau de mouton made in Taiwan. Sur sa tête est posé un chapeau de cow-boy. Le colt habituel a été remplacé, pour ne pas choquer les lecteurs, par un téléphone portable. De même, au lieu de fumer nonchalamment une clope comme Lucky Luke, rouge mâchonne un brin d'herbe.

Rouge : C'est le costume traditionnel du Wyoming.

Afin de faire un rappel de son pseudo, et en dépit de la chaleur, elle porte autour du coup un foulard rouge.

Entre Vert.

Vert : Je suis l'auteur (trice ?) de ce délire. Je m'appelle ainsi à cause du pyjama vert que je porte souvent lorsque j'écris des hiboux.

Elle est habillée d'un costume moyenâgeux vert.

Vert : Bah quo, j'ai visité le château de Murol hier, et y'avait une reconstitution historique. J'en ai profité pour piquer la robe d'une actrice…

La coiffure est du même style, ce qui change du traditionnel tas-de-cheveux-attaché-en-vrac-avec-un-élastique-pourri-de-chez-H&M…

Vert : Bien, les auteurs sont là. Maintenant il nous faut un (super) héros.

Entre Force Rose.

Force Rose : Comme j'ai trop énervé Rouge et Vert, elles m'ont ridiculisé avec un surnom stupide (merci Clem !), un costume de clown et des pouvoirs de hippie. Et en plus elles me font passer pour un crétin.

Son vrai nom est Julien. Dans l'histoire, il a de longs cheveux roses, deux cornes sur la tête et deux adorables petites ailes mauves dans le dos. Il est vêtu d'une chemise à cœurs et d'un pantalon patte d'eph' avec de grandes fleurs dessus. Il a quelques supers pouvoirs : il fait pousser des fleurs, peint les murs en rose et il produit une sorte de fumée violette par ses oreilles qui le téléporte ailleurs. Et s'il chante, toutes les femelles (humaines ou non) à proximité tombent amoureuses de lui (et hystériques…).

Enfin, pour continuer dans la tradition des hiboux, des personnages qui ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas apparaissent.

Entre les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard.

Godric Gryffondor : Je suis un loyal, courageux, et galant chevalier servant. Et j'ai une carrure de rugbyman, ce qui fait de moi, si j'apprends à jouer du piano, le mari idéal de Rouge.

(Godric :Psst !; Vert : Quoi ?; G : C'est quoi un piano ?; V : Un truc qui fait du bruit… euh de la musique. ; G : Ah. Et un rugbyman ?; V : Soupir)

N'oubliez pas que Godric vit au Moyen-Age.

Salazar Serpentard : Je suis un personnage ambigu avec un look d'enfer. D'ailleurs les yeux rouges ne sont pas du tout une référence à mon héritier.

Rowena Serdaigle : Je suis une Hermione puissance 10, le protocole et le snobisme en plus. Je sis une pseudo réincarnation dans le passé de Mc Gonagall.

Helga Poufsouffle : Je suis une hobbit géante qui a trop fumé d'herbe à pipe et une sorte de figure maternelle qui fleure bon la paysannerie. Et je sais très bien faire la charlotte poire-chocolat.

Les personnages sont en place, l'histoire peut commencer.

Rouge : J'ai pas mon visa.

Vert : Zut.

Godric Un visa ?

D'exaspération, l'auteur charge une encyclopédie encarta 2003 dans la tête de chaque fondateur.

Force Rose : C'est inadmissible ! Il faut faire quelque chose ! Nous allons récupérer ton visa et botter les fesses à ces … de yank… pardon, je m'emporte (il rougit).

Rowena Et où trouverons nous ce visa bonnes gens ?

Godric Parbleu ! Chez le représentant du seigneur du fief où se rend cette jeune demoiselle !

Salazar : Godric, on t'a offert une encyclopédie. Sers-t-en. On appelle ça l'ambassade des États-Unis.

Helga Et où se trouve cette ambassade ?

Vert : A Paris.

Godric Allons-y.

Rowena C'est à 600 km et quelques grains de sable.

Helga Il nous faudrait un moyen de transport rapide et efficace.

Rouge : J'ai mon cheval « spécial Wyoming » si vous voulez.

Vert : Mais bien sur ! A sept dessus ! Avec un peu de chance on arrivera avant Noël.

Salazar émit une sorte de sifflement : cinq minutes après, Charybde, son dragon vert, se posa sur la grande route un peu plus loin. Quatre carambolages, cinq crises cardiaques, quatre tanks, trois escouades de policiers, deux hélicoptères, un Premier ministre et des caméras de F2, F3, M6 et RTL9 plus tard…

Godric Salazar, ça serait bien que tu suggères à Charybde de rester calme.

Rowena J'ai ouie dire qu'il y avait eu déjà assez de feux de forêts comme ça en France. Inutile d'en déclencher un en Haute-Savoie.

Helga Et (attention blague vaseuse !) J'en ai marre du poulet grillé (fin de la blague vaseuse).

Salazar (grognement) : Faudrait savoir ce que vous voulez à la fin. Puisque c'est ça je deviens méchant.

Et c'est ainsi que Salazar passa du coté obscur.

Helga Allez, Zazar, sois pas grognon. C'était pas méchant. Allons tous à Paris et on te paiera une glace au citron pour se faire pardonner.

Et Zazar… oups pardon Salazar redevint gentil.

Finalement, grâce à Rowena qui lança un sort d'invisibilité de masse (niveau 7 dans Baldur's Gate 2), tous devinrent invisibles et purent grimper discrètement sur le dragon qui décolla, et le Premier ministre retourna en vacances à Combloux.

Ils atterrirent à Paris vers midi (pratique, j'ai pas donné l'heure de départ !),et provoquèrent le même type d'émeute qu'à Samoëns. Puis ils entrèrent dans l'ambassade des États-Unis et se dirigèrent vers le bureau des visas-pour-les-jeunes-qui-viennent-chez-nous-pour-un-an.L'homme qui s'en occupait était brun, cheveux en bataille, yeux noisettes, et se nommait James Rettop. Ce n'était pas du tout le père de Harry Potter avec un nom d'emprunt.

Rouge : Bonjour, c'est pour un visa.

James : Je suis désolé, mais nous ne délivrons pas de visa aux folles déjantées.

Godric tirant son épée : C'est une honte de refuser le visa de cette demoiselle. Je la vengerai sur l'honneur ! Je vous défie en duel !

Salazar, avec un clin d'œil en direction d'Helga : Godric, reste calme. Rowena, aurais-tu un sort de ligotage en mémoire ?

Rowena marmonna un truc et lança son sort. James se retrouva ligoté sur sa chaise.

Rowena C'est fait.

Helga Et maintenant, on lui enlève les chaussures et les chaussettes.

Force Rose : Il n'en est pas question. Ce gars là doit puer des pieds.

Vert et Rouge se couvrirent le nez (vive les foulards rouges et les longues manches des vieilles robes !) et enlevèrent baskets et chaussettes de James.

Vert, tirant la langue à Force Rose : Chochotte !

Force Rose, reniflant de dédain : J'ai le nez délicat.

Helga avec une lueur sadique dans le regard : Bien… et maintenant (elle soulève le torchon qui couvre son panier), à toi de jouer Albert !

Le blaireau jaillit du panier et commença à lécher les pieds de ce cher James.

James : Ah…non…pitié…je parlerais…je laverais mes chaussettes…hihihi…hahaha…huhuhu…je lui donnerais son visa…

Helga Albert, stop.

Rowena mit fin à son sortilège, Helga récupéra Albert et James prépara les papiers. Lorsque tout fut prêt, ils se dirigèrent vers la porte. Force Rose, pour laisser un souvenir à l'homme, repeint les murs en rose et transforma la moquette en tapis de fleurs. Aussitôt, un essaim d'abeilles débarqua dans le bureau et s'installa dans un des tiroirs. Une heure plus tard, Helga avait extrait le miel, en quantité suffisante pour satisfaire Charybde et Albert (c'était des abeilles en mode « speed »)

Après une glace au citron, ils repartirent à Samoëns, toujours à dos de dragon.

Vert : Cool, on a mis qu'un seul hibou à réaliser cette quête !

Godric Gentes demoiselles et damoiseau, j'ai été très heureux de vivre cette aventure avec vous…

Salazar : Godric, tu as l'air d'un imbécile ! Ton ambition, c'est de devenir le père de Lockart ?

Rowena Il est temps que nous retournions à notre époque.

Helga Allons-y les amis ! et n'oubliez pas, toujours une pointe de miel dans l'infusion de verveine ! C'est meilleur !

Et ils disparurent dans un grand flash blanc.

Rouge : Hourra, je parts finalement !

Vert : hourra, enfin débarrassée !

Force Rose, grommelant : Super héros, super héros, tu parles Charles… quatre répliques, c'est tout et je passe encore une fois pour un crétin…

Vert : C'est le hors-série spécial Rouge, et pas Force Rose ! Chacun son tour ; A quand le mien d'ailleurs ?

Force Rose boude. Bon, je vais donner une dernière réplique à Eva

Rouge : Vive les tomates à la croque au sel ! Et vive moi

Voilà c'est fait, je me laisse conclure.

Vert : C'est fini. A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !

**FIN**

- Eva va-t-elle finalement s'en aller ?

- Avec qui vais-je aller au cinéma désormais ?

- Ma fanfiction va-t-elle avancer ?

- Y aura-t-il des pistaches chez Eva ce soir ?

et May the Force be with you…Always

_Vert_

PS: Rêvez (ou ne cauchemardez) pas, y'a des questions mais y'aura pas de suite ! C'est un hors-série !


	6. Ch4 : Le premier duel

**L'Histoire commence à Poudlard**

_Poudlard__ a toujours été une école réputée pour ses duellistes talentueux et inventifs. Beaucoup m'ont un jour demandé quel entraînement spécifique j'avais reçu là-bas pour être aussi doué. Aucun, leur ai-je répondu, juste une vieille tradition britannique._

_(Mémoires de Marcus Bones, gagnant du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, 1430)_

Chapitre 4 : Le Premier Duel

L'hiver laissa lentement place au printemps, et dans cette période où terre et soleil s'unissent pour faire disparaître la délicate couche blanche, trois jeunes gens arrivèrent dans le domaine du duc. Accompagnés d'un âne particulièrement têtu, enveloppés dans des vêtements de voyage usés, l'homme et les deux femmes se présentèrent à l'entrée du château en tant que membres de la très renommée famille Olliwander _(voir note en bas de page)_, spécialiste de la fabrication de baguettes. Ils furent amenés devant le duc, qui inspectait alors les écuries.

_-_ Je suppose qu'au moins l'un de vous est le fabricant de baguette que j'avais fait quérir ?

L'homme, aux yeux noisette et aux cheveux bruns coupés comme ceux d'un jeune page – ce qui lui donnait un air sympathique mais enfantin_-_ prit la parole :

_-_ Sire, je suis Julius Olliwander, et voici mes cousines Claire et Ève…

La première arborait une longue chevelure rousse sombre, légèrement ondulée, et ses yeux semblaient d'une teinte semblable. La seconde était dotée d'une paire d'yeux bleu_-_vert et de cheveux blonds cendré qui tombaient dans son dos en une multitude de boucles et frisettes.

_-_ … Nous travaillons ensemble à la fabrication des baguettes, certes, mais nous acheminons également quelques marchandises utiles, et nous jouons de la musique pour accompagner les festins.

_-_ Bien, venez donc jouer au dîner ce soir, et vous verrez mes trois enfants à équiper demain. Ils sont actuellement en train de tailler les griffes de Charybde je crois. Et voyez si les villageois ont besoin de quoi que ce soit en attendant.

La nuit tomba sur le château. Dans la grande salle, le seigneur, sa famille et les quatre professeurs dînaient en petit comité, tout en profitant des chants de Julius et Ève, accompagnés par Claire à la flûte ou au luth. Afin que tout le monde puisse profité du spectacle, et vu le peu de spectateurs, trois tables avaient été placées en « U » pour les dîneurs, tandis que les musiciens jouaient au milieu.

Anaël, Elisa et les deux vieilles grand_-_mères Violette et Marguerite (qui ne sortaient plus guère de leurs chambres) occupait la table principale. A leur droite, la table des enfants, bien que d'ordinaire silencieuse, était fréquemment secouée d'éclats de rires dès que Melvin montrait les quelques tours qu'il avait appris à sa grenouille apprivoisée. Leur hilarité couvrit même la musique lorsque l'adolescent fit danser son animal familier grâce à un sort. A la table de gauche, les quatre professeurs – Helga avait quitté sa famille pour profiter de la musique – observaient, voire critiquaient les progrès de leurs protégés… et les musiciens.

_-_ Je trouve le chanteur brun vraiment mignon.

_-_ Helga ! Vous êtes mariée ! s'offusqua Rowena.

_-_ Si fait ! Mais cela ne m'engage nullement à ne plus admirer les jeunes jouvenceaux !

_-_ Helga !

_-_ Wena ! Je suis sure que tu le trouves très mignon d'ailleurs.

_-_ Certes, il a une belle voix mais…

_-_ Petite Rowena, si tu t'exécutes avec tact et discrétion, tu pourrais profiter de sa voix plus…intimement ce soir…

Les joues de Rowena devirent plus rouges que la robe que portait Ève.

_-_ Votre plaisanterie n'est pas drôle Salazar. De surcroît, je suis déjà fiancée.

_-_ Et comment se nomme ce doux chevalier ? s'enquit Helga. Il doit être vraiment fantastique pour que tu en dédaignes notre charmant ménestrel !

_-_Helga vous…

_-_ Il suffit ! intervint Godric, ne souhaitant pas voir les deux femmes en venir aux mains.

Toutes les deux acquiescèrent et ce sujet fut déclaré clos. Mais il fallait bien plus que le ton autoritaire de l'homme aux cheveux blonds pour faire taire une Poufsouffle.

_-_ Dis_-_moi Zazar, vu que l'étude de la gente masculine nous est interdite, que penses_-_tu des deux filles ?

_-_ La blonde a une belle voix et une apparence agréable. La rousse est plus réservée, mais j'aime beaucoup les gens mystérieux…

_-_ Dois_-_je comprendre que vous ne savez rien sur le trio Olliwander ?

_-_ Serait_-_ce ton cas Rowena ?

_-_ Je les ai déjà rencontré l'an dernier, lorsque ma sœur a été en âge d'utiliser une baguette.

Salazar poussa un soupir.

_-_ Je pense que je m'en serai rendu compte si des belles filles comme ça s'étaient occupées de ma baguette…

Godric, comme à son habitude, n'apprécia pas la remarque.

_-_ Salazar, si le terme de Don Juan existait à notre époque, il t'aurait parfaitement correspondu. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, je me contenterai donc de celui de coureur de jupons

_(Petit délire d'auteur, rien de grave, recommençons)_

_-_ Salazar, tu n'es qu'un vil coureur de jupons ! Tu dois du respect à ces jouvencelles !

_-_ Jouvencelles, jouvencelles, en es_-_tu seulement sûr, Godric ?

_-_ Elle sont déjà promises à deux jeunes seigneurs. Si elles ne sont pas encore mariées, c'est parce qu'elles sont assez obstinées, et qu'elles veulent visiter tout le pays avant de s'enfermer dans une chambre pour broder des mouchoirs paraît_-_il. Cela fait scandale dans leur famille. Et leurs pères respectifs n'ont visiblement pas assez d'autorité pour les faire obéir.

_-_ Et rebelles… Je vais les aimer ces petites…

_-_ Salazar ! fit Rowena, d'un ton plus que choqué. De toute façon, Julius ne vous laisserait même pas toucher une seule mèche de leurs cheveux. Quand la famille s'est aperçue qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de retenir ces demoiselles dans le domaine familial, ils ont demandé à un de leurs cousins de les accompagner pour les protéger.

_-_ D'ailleurs, continua Godric, ils ne l'ont pas choisi au hasard. C'est un expert en maléfices en tout genre, dont il est généralement le seul à savoir contrer. Et comme il en enseigne quelques uns à ses cousines, personne n'ose plus les attaquer.

Salazar eut un reniflement de dédain.

_-_ Vraiment ? Voyons voir…

_-_ Salazar non !

_-_ Ne t'inquiètes pas Rowena, je te le rendrai intact, ton charmant ménestrel ; (à Helga) nous allons bien nous amuser. Tu voulais mon avis, parfait ; (il hausse le ton) il m'est avis que ces deux charmantes demoiselles ne sont plus des pucelles ! Je n'aimerai pas être leur fiancé !

Le luth de la rousse émit un « doing » peu harmonieux. La voix de la blonde se cassa et le brun cessa instantanément de chanter. Rowena et Godric regardèrent Salazar d'un air choqué, et Helga étouffa un fou rire dans sa manche. Julius s'approcha de Serpentard, la colère visible dans son regard.

_-_ Seriez_-_vous en train de bafouer l'honneur de mes cousines messire ?

_-_ Il me semble que oui, répondit Salazar, une lueur presque démente dans les yeux.

_-_ Bien. Je me vois donc dans l'obligation de laver cet affront … Un duel ?

Salazar sourit.

_-_ J'accepte. Je vous laisse le choix des armes. Moi, je choisis l'heure et le lieu. Ici et maintenant !

_-_ Anaël ! intervint Godric, vous n'allez pas les laisser se battre juste pour que Salazar puisse satisfaire son ego surdimensionné !

_-_ Laissez Godric, cela promet d'être intéressant… Julius ? Vous avez décidé ?

_-_ Je choisi le duel à la baguette. Pas d'autre arme. Je pense qu'il sera inutile d'aller jusqu'au duel à mort. Le premier qui subi un assez grand changement d'apparence physique perd.

_-_ C'est original ! Vous êtes sûr que nous ne devrions pas plutôt nous battre avec un nécessaire à maquillage ?

_-_ Salazar, je vous aurais prévenu, soupira Rowena.

_-_ Oui, mais qui suis_-_je pour résister à mon désir de m'attirer vos faveurs. Accepteriez_-_vous de m'offrir un délicat baiser pour me porter chance pour le duel à venir ?

_-_ Demandez donc ça à votre dragon.

_-_ Rowena, vous me brisez le cœur, dit_-_il d'un air faussement désolé.

L'échange aurait pu durer longtemps, mais Helga, voyant que Julius s'impatientait, sauta au cou de Salazar et l'embrassa sur les deux joues. Celui_-_ci lui sourit.

_-_ Merci Helga, et tâche de préparer une bonne réserve de potions de guérison pour mon adversaire.

_-_ Je te rappelle que tu les as fais étudier à tes élèves la semaine dernière, et que nous avons obtenu quelque chose comme cinq grandes fioles.

Les deux duellistes se placèrent face à face, baguettes pointées sur l'adversaire, au fond de la salle, pour que personne ne reçoive un sort perdu. D'un coup de baguette, Salazar attacha ses cheveux afin qu'ils ne retombent pas dans ses yeux. A peine s'étaient_-_ils salués que le duel commença. Les enchantements fusèrent des deux cotés. Les deux premiers sortilèges (désarmement, bien sur) se heurtèrent de plein fouet et repartirent vers leurs lanceurs respectifs, qui durent sauter de coté pour les éviter.

_-_ Alors Julius, c'est cela, tes maléfices originaux ?

Le Julius en question ignora Salazar et lança un nouveau sort.

_-_ Capillus rosae !

Salazar eut juste le temps d'esquiver le rayon rose, qui atteint la tête d'ours empaillée suspendue au mur derrière lui. Les spectateurs purent alors admirer la décoloration progressive du trophée, du marron à un rose particulièrement flamboyant. L'albinos ne le vit pas, occupé à conjurer un bouclier. Malheureusement pour lui, le jeune Ollivander fit la même chose, si bien qu'un nouvel échange musclé de sorts s'en suivit, chacun tentant d'affaiblir les protections de l'autre.

Salazar émit un cri de joie lorsque la bulle protectrice de Julius disparut sous un sort de « croc_-_en_-_jambe » (qui permet de faire tomber son adversaire, évidemment), mais le sortilège se contenta d'annuler le bouclier, et disparut avant d'affecter son destinataire. Énervé, Salazar fit appel à son ultime recours et lança un « Serpent sortia. » _(même remarque que pour Olliwander…)_, et ordonna au serpent qui apparut d'attaquer son adversaire.

_-_ Salazar est fourchelang ? demanda Rowena.

_-_ Tu ne t'es jamais demandé d'où lui venait le nom de famille Serpent_-_ard. C'est un don héréditaire dans leur famille je suppose, répondit Godric.

Julius ne se laissa pas intimider par la particularité de Serpentard… Il changea le reptile en écureuil, évita d'un bond sur la gauche un sort de Salazar, immobilisa l'écureuil désormais très occupé à ronger le bout de ses chaussures, et lança à toute vitesse trois maléfices sur Salazar. Ne pouvant éviter les trois sorts, l'albinos prit de plein fouet un rayon rose correspondant à la douce formule de « floridae flores ».

Il y eut un grand flash de lumière blanc rose, un bruit semblable à des gazouillements d'oisillons, puis des pseudo papillons s'envolèrent de la tête de Salazar et partirent peu à peu en fumée. Julius abaissa sa baguette, ce que Salazar interpréta comme signe de défaite.

_-_ Alors, on abandonne déjà ?

Julius sourit.

_-_ Non, c'est toi qui es vaincu.

_-_ Ton sort ne m'a même pas affecté.

_-_ Si, si, il t'a touché, seulement tu ne le vois pas.

Salazar regarda avec une lueur d'inquiétude tous les autres occupants, et vit qu'ils riaient tous discrètement. Helga, compatissante, s'approcha de lui et ôta le sort qui retenait ses cheveux dans son dos. Lorsqu'il les eu à nouveau devant ses yeux, une grimace naquit sur son visage, et il du retenir un hurlement d'horreur. De nombreuses fleurs de toutes les espèces connues se mêlaient à ses mèches, s'épanouissent librement au milieu de ses cheveux. Après une vérification rapide, il comprit vite qu'une rangée de roses avait élu domicile sur le sommet de son crâne. Il jeta à Julius un regard furieux.

_-_ Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura celui_-_ci, ce sort dura au maximum jusqu'à l'aube. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de celui de l'ours… Heureusement que j'en connais le contre sort.

_-_ C'est plutôt pas mal Zazar, nous manquions justement de pétales de violettes de prés… Et là, une fleur de belladone. Oh ! Des edelweiss !

Pendant qu'elle parlait, Helga cueillait les fleurs dans les cheveux de Serpentard.

_-_ Aïe ! Je pense que tu confonds avec mes cheveux Helga !

_-_ Oups désolé.

_-_ Bon je suppose que je dois des excuses à ces demoiselles. Helga, tu veux bien attraper quelques unes des roses qui trônent sur le sommet de mon crâne ? Ça me gratte de toute façon.

Helga se servit de sa baguette pour couper les fleurs, et les tendit à Salazar. Il se dirigea vers les deux cousines Ollivander.

_-_ Mesdemoiselles, je m'excuse de ma conduite et de mes paroles. Acceptez, en guise de présent, pour me faire pardonner, ces modestes bouquets, que j'espère, vous apprécierez.

Il leur tendit les bouquets, les salua et quitta la salle. Bien que dissimulée, tout le monde comprit quelle était sa colère lorsque les portes claquèrent.

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, les trois vendeurs de baguette se rendirent dans la salle de classe des enfants. Ils y retrouvèrent trois des précepteurs, ainsi que le duc et sa femme, son bébé sur les genoux. Rowena s'enquit de l'absence de du professeur de potions.

_-_ Salazar ne vient donc pas ?

_-_ Nan Wena, j'ai ouie dire qu'il était parti faire un tour avec Charybde ; Mais rassure toi, le garde de l'entrée qui l'a aperçu m'a assuré que ses cheveux étaient redevenus normaux.

Rowena hocha la tête et se tourna vers Julius.

_-_ Et ces baguettes, comment allez_-_vous vous en occupez ?

A la surprise de tous, ce fut Claire qui répondit. Personne n'avait entendu sa voix jusque là.

_-_ Nous allons déterminer les éléments qui leurs conviennent. L'élément interne, d'origine animale, plume de phénix, ventricule de dragon ou crin de licorne leur permet d'amplifier leur magie, et…

_-_… Et je suppose que le bois qui l'entoure permet de canaliser correctement cette énergie non ?

C'était Salazar, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, ses bottes en cuir de dragon encore pleines de boue. Claire l'approuva d'un signe de tête et reprit.

_-_ Le bois canalise donc l'énergie. Mais l'élément interne influe sur le végétal. Si bien que certaines combinaisons sont pratiquement impossibles à réaliser.

_-_ Et la taille de la baguette ? demanda Melvin, quel rôle joue_-_t_-_elle ?

_-_ La taille se détermine d'elle même quand on construit la baguette. D'autres questions ?

_-_ Vous n'utilisez jamais d'autres éléments à l'intérieur ? Il me semble que bien 'autres éléments magiques pourraient être utilisés non ? hasarda Rowena.

_-_ Certes, concéda Claire, mais ils ne sont pas tous aussi très aisés à manipuler, que ce soit lors de la fabrication ou même l'utilisation de la baguette. Nous ne les employons que si aucun élément ne correspond à la personne, ou pour des demandeurs spécifiques qui souhaitent une baguette excellente dans un seul domaine bien déterminé.

_-_ Bien, parlons du prix, fit Anaël. Et pour combien de temps en aurez_-_vous ?

Ce fut Ève qui répondit. Sa cousine, peu intéressée par ce qui ne concernait pas la fabrication en elle_-_même, commença à déballer son matériel.

_-_ Pour trois baguettes, nous pouvons vous faire un prix à cent gallions l'ensemble. Et s'il n'y a pas de problèmes, vous aurez votre baguette dans une semaine environ.

_-_ Helga, interrogea soudainement Salazar sans vraiment dissimuler ses intentions. Ta baguette est faite sur mesure ?

_-_ Grand dieu non ! C'est beaucoup trop cher. Nous avons une baguette dans la famille qui convient à tout le monde et on se la passe quand on en a besoin.

_-_ Helga, que diriez d'une nouvelle baguette, mettons, comme cadeau d'anniversaire ? proposa Anaël.

_-_ Monsieur le duc, je suis née au mois de juillet ! Et je ne peux pas accepter.

_-_ Et pourquoi Helga ?

_-_ Parce que … Parce que si je n'ai pas l'argent pour avoir ma propre baguette, ce n'est pas à vous de me le donner… Et puis une fille de la campagne comme moi n'a pas besoin d'une baguette neuve, la mienne me va très bien !

_-_ Et si un accident arrivait ? intervint Salazar. Si ta vieille baguette explosait, où je ne sais quoi d'autre ?

_-_ Exact, continua Rowena, une baguette magique est garantie sur une vie humaine, pas sur plusieurs générations.

_-_ Crois_-_moi Helga, conclut Godric, si j'en avais le pouvoir, je ferais en sorte que tous les hommes possèdent leur propre baguette. Accepte cette baguette, ne serait_-_ce que pour montrer que le monde peut changer, et qu'il n'y a pas que les riches sorciers qui peuvent faire correctement de la magie.

Helga finit donc par se laisser convaincre. Pendant toute la matinée, les trois baguettiers firent toutes sortes de mesures sur leurs clients. Ils tirèrent les runes, lancèrent toutes sortes de sorts, prélevèrent des cheveux et du sang de chaque personne. Cette technique de fabrication s'améliorera heureusement grandement au cours du temps, si bien que plus tard, la baguette ne sera plus qu'une formalité. Finalement, vers midi, après avoir nombreuses délibérations, les composants de chaque baguette furent trouvés.

Helga obtint une baguette de composition similaire à celle qu'elle utilisait, si ce n'est que le noisetier remplaçait le noyer. Pour les jumeaux, l'association d'un crin de licorne, avec bois de châtaigner pour Llynis, et bois de marronnier pour Llyna parut convenir. Quant à Talis, sa baguette serait bientôt composée d'une plume de phénix et de bois de mûrier sauvage.

Les Ollivander se retirèrent dans leurs chambres afin de commencer l'assemblage. Une semaine plus tard, les enfants et Helga disposaient tous d'une baguette flambante neuve. Le duc paya les trois cousins, et ceux_-_ci reprirent la route. Lors des adieux, Salazar affichait un sourire assez satisfait. Ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard qu'il avoua avoir remplacer le contenu de la gourde de Julius par une potion (ratée) destinée à soigner les verrues.

_Petite note du bas de la page :_ la faute est volontaire. Wandbaguette, d'où Wander donne à peu près baguettier, fabriquant de baguettes… comme souvent, le nom, on peut l'imaginer, a évolué au cours du temps. Même remarque pour les formules magiques qui dérivent du latin et se sont simplifies par la suite


	7. Ch5 : Mon Premier Dragon

**L'Histoire commence à Poudlard**

_Sans doute troubadour d'cor, (aka le cœur)_

_Dame Rowena à la douce voix d'or_

_Racontait de si belles histoires,_

_Qu'l'en__ attirait tout l'voisinage._

_C'était trist', c'était joyeux,_

_Nous tout'façon, l'était heureux,_

_Et tous d'mandoimes à l'unisson, (aka demandions)_

_Qu'elle nous conte l'coup du dragon !_

_(Ballade de la fondation, Chant n°5, vers 1250)_

Ch5 : Mon Premier Dragon

_Où l'on apprend qu'il ne convient point de chatouiller un dragon qui dort_

L'arrivée des baguettes entraîna à la fois l'enjouement des enfants et l'apparition des premiers ennuis. Il y eut d'abord les jumeaux qui, alors qu'ils ne savaient même pas encore lancer le moindre sort, tentèrent de déverrouiller la porte de la cuisine, située au rez_-_de_-_chaussée, dans la cour du château, afin de s'offrir un petit casse_-_croûte nocturne.

Après avoir, prétextant un désir d'en savoir plus sur les différents types de sorts existants, interrogé Rowena, qui refusait de mettre entre leurs mains ses précieux livres, ils avaient mémorisé la formule pour le sortilège de déverrouillage de porte. Si bien que lorsque eurent sonné douze fois les cloches, devant la porte du lieu tant convoité, ils lancèrent simultanément un « alohomora ». Mais ils y mirent peut_-_être bien un peu trop d'enthousiasme, car la porte sortit de ses gonds et tomba par terre dans un grand bruit, soulevant un léger nuage de poussières.

L'incident aurait (presque) pu passer inaperçu, où du moins les jumeaux auraient eu le temps de disparaître, si Charybde ne dormait pas non loin des cuisines. Car un dragon garde toujours un œil sur son garde_-_manger. Mais plus que le bruit, ce fut le nuage de poussière qui le réveilla, en lui chatouillant les narines. Et les dragons sont très sensibles au niveau de leurs organes respiratoires.

Charybde éternua, réveillant au passage les gardes endormis, et se leva, en colère, déterminé à trouver ceux qui avaient interrompu son sommeil (qui sait à quoi rêvent les dragons ?). Il est très difficile de se cacher d'un gigantesque monstre vert doté d'un flair et d'une vision nocturne des plus efficaces, les jumeaux en firent l'expérience, lorsque Charybde les coinça contre la muraille ouest.

Un dragon tiré de son sommeil est toujours de très mauvaise humeur, et ce fut Salazar, en chemise de nuit, qui calma son animal domestique, dont la fumée commençait à sortir des naseaux. Comme les grognements de Charybde avaient réveillé la quasi totalité des habitants du château – si l'on omet le vieux Robert, qui était sourd_-_, le duc réunit les deux coupables et les quatre professeurs, ne sachant plus trop qui était responsable de quoi. Ils s'installèrent devant la cheminée de la grande salle, des tisanes à la main.

_-_ Bien, pourquoi, par la barbe de Merlin, avez_-_vous appris un tel sort à mes enfants ?

_-_ Nous ne l'avons pas fait, répondit Godric. Nous avons tout juste abordé le maniement de la baguette ce matin.

_-_ Hier matin, compléta Salazar, étouffant un bâillement.

_-_ Alors comment ont_-_ils fait ?

Et posant cette question, Anaël tourna ses yeux vers ses jumeaux.

_-_ Nous avons retenu…, murmura Llyna

_-_ Ce que je vous ai dit sur les sortilèges agissant sur des objets inanimé hier soir, je présume ? interrogea Rowena.

Les deux enfants acquiescèrent.

_-_ Attendez une minute, intervint Helga, vous avez réussi ce sort du premier coup, uniquement en en connaissant l'incantation ?

_-_ Ça m'a l'air évident, répondit Salazar. De toute façon ils en savaient assez pour lancer des sorts… Mais de là à les réussir… On devrait presque les féliciter pour leur débrouillardise et leur ruse.

_-_ … Qui a faillit les faire griller par ton dragon Salazar.

_-_ Anaël, Charybde ne leur aurait jamais fait de mal. Il est dressé pour ne pas s'attaquer à des enfants. Et au moins maintenant, vous êtes certain de son utilité… plus personne ne risque de cambrioler les cuisines.

_-_ En tout cas pas les jumeaux… dit Helga.

Elle leur jeta un rapide coup d'œil, ils en tremblaient presque encore.

_-_ … Pour la punition, je pense que Zazar commence à manquer sérieusement d'ingrédients de potions, et j'aurais bien besoin d'aide…

_-_ Oui, tu as raison Helga, ma provision de têtards séchés, par exemple, est presque vide.

_-_ Bien, qu'il en soit ainsi, conclut le duc. Maintenant je propose que nous retournions tous nous coucher.

Les deux enfants et le duc retournèrent à leurs lits respectifs mais les quatre professeurs restèrent assis dans leurs fauteuils.

_-_ Rowena, questionna Salazar, une pointe de curiosité dans la voix, un alohomora peut_-_il avoir assez de puissance pour arracher une porte à ses attaches ?

_-_ Non, il ne permet que de déverrouiller les serrures, à moins que…

_-_ Qu'ils aient lancé le sort en même temps, finit Godric. Comme l'utilisation groupée des stupefix sur un dragon. Cela donne l'effet d'un stupefix très puissant non ?

_-_ NE T'AVISE PAS DE PARLER DE CA ! Charybde en est encore traumatisé !

_-_ Calmez_-_vous Salazar. Ce n'est pas exactement ça. Lorsque plusieurs personnes lancent un sort en même temps, cela n'unit pas leur puissance. Les sorts atteignent la personne simultanément, et c'est comme recevoir en même temps de nombreuses piqûres de guêpes. Une seule, on peut y faire face mais plusieurs, on s'affaiblit forcément.

_-_ Donc, si je comprends tout, continua Helga, deux alohomora simultanés ne devraient que déverrouiller la porte, et, à la rigueur, détruire le mécanisme de fermeture, non ?

_-_ Vous croyez vraiment qu'ils auraient pu unir leur magie ?

_-_ Salazar… C'est impossible.

_-_ Mais ce sont des jumeaux Rowena, fit remarquer Godric, ils ont plus que des affinités entre eux.

_-_ Mais unir leur puissance, est_-_ce que vous avez la moindre idée de ce que cela représente ?

Les trois autres hochèrent la tête négativement.

_-_ Et bien… Au lieu de plusieurs piqûres de guêpe, c'est une piqûre de guêpe géante !

_-_ Là, j'avoue que je ne vois pas la différence, dit Salazar.

_-_ Si aucune des deux personnes n'est assez forte pour lancer un sort complexe, si elles unissent leurs forces, et donc leur magie, elles peuvent y arriver. Mais si le sort est lancé, même en parfaite synchronisation mais séparément, il est impossible qu'elles réussissent.

_-_ Petite Rowena, comment peux_-_tu parler avec cohérence de telles choses à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit ?

Rowena, ignorant la remarque de Salazar, se prit la tête entre les mains et continua sa réflexion à voix basse.

_-_ L'union des puissances… Il doit avoir un moyen… Ce serait une grande avancée… Mais ça nécessite une certaine harmonie…

Les trois autres professeurs se levèrent pour quitter la pièce, mais avant de partir, Godric fit signe à Helga :

_-_ Raccompagne là dans sa chambre, je veux qu'elle dorme.

_-_ Et assomme_-_la s'il le faut, rajouta Salazar. Sinon elle ne sera pas en état de nous faire profiter de son savoir demain.

_-_ Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Bonne Nuit.

Le jour qui suivit, Rowena Fauvplume se leva comme à son habitude, et, sans rien changer à sa méthode, enseigna à Melvin le sortilège de lance_-_flamme, et aux plus jeunes le Wingardium Leviosa. Mais l'après_-_midi, plutôt que d'accompagner les élèves dans leurs habituelles sorties _-_ que les enfants trouvaient de plus en plus désagréables depuis qu'ils aidaient Helga à entretenir son jardin de simples _-_, elle resta à l'intérieur, le nez dans ses grimoires.

Et il en fut ainsi durant une semaine, jusqu'à que Salazar décide d'aller voir ce que pouvait bien faire Rowena, barricadée dans sa chambre chaque après_-_midi. Et un après_-_midi où la traditionnelle promenade avait été écourtée à cause d'une grosse averse, pendant que les enfants prenaient une légère collation à la cuisine, l'albinos entra dans la chambre de la spécialiste des enchantements. Celle_-_ci était assise dans un fauteuil, ses précieux grimoires à ses pieds, un autre à la main. Ses pieds disparaissaient sous un tas de parchemins griffonnés de toute part et une plume d'oie.

_-_ Rowena, je sais qu'il est important pour toi de rédiger tes mémoires, et que noter chaque petit détail de ta vie est important…

_-_ Je ne rédige pas mes mémoires Salazar, répondit la jeune femme d'un ton froid, sans même lever les yeux de son livre.

_-_ Alors tu essayes d'épuiser le stock de parchemins du château ?

Elle poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

_-_ Je me demandais comment les jumeaux avaient fait pour réaliser leur fameux alohomora.

_-_ Et je suppose que tu attends la réponse maintenant, fis sarcastiquement Salazar.

Il ramassa un des parchemins qui traînait par terre. Sur celui_-_ci était inscrit un schéma complexe pourvu d'une quantité de flèches inimaginable, qui reliaient des notions importantes écrites d'une façon particulièrement illisible. Mais les hiéroglyphes de Rowena n'arrêtèrent pas Salazar.

_-_ Bien, tu as énuméré toutes les causes probables de cette union magique, liens du sang, hasard, et j'en passe, mais tu ne parles pas des baguettes.

_-_ Baguettes ?

_-_ Ils partagent le même élément, et si je me souviens bien de la même licorne, ne l'oublies pas. Leurs baguettes sont donc sœurs.

_-_ Exact.

Rowena saisit sa plume et ajouta encore quelques graffitis sur son schéma, qui tenait désormais plus de la tache d'encre géante que de la page d'écriture. Puis elle se leva, récupéra un minuscule morceau de parchemin, et y inscrivit quelques mots. Puis elle émit une sorte de sifflement, se rendit à la fenêtre et Athéna vint se poser sur le bras de sa maîtresse, qui lui attacha le parchemin à la patte et la relâcha à nouveau dehors, lui murmurant les mots « pour mon père ».

_-_ Je me souviens d'un manuscrit égyptien traitant des baguettes. Mon père devrait pouvoir m'en envoyer une copie sous peu. Sinon je demanderai quelques informations aux Olliwander (Salazar grinça des dents). Et nous verrons si votre hypothèse est correcte. Si l'on pouvait combiner plus facilement nos pouvoirs, ce serait vraiment un réel progrès pour les sorts à grande échelle.

_-_ Tiens moi au courant. Ce projet ouvre de sacrées perspectives. Maintenant, daignerais_-_tu abandonner tes livres pour aller les réciter ailleurs ? Les enfants seraient vraiment vexés si tu leur refusais ton petit cours d'histoire habituel.

Rowena hocha la tête, et tous deux partirent en direction de la salle de classe.

Une étrange surprise attendait Rowena lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce. Le nombre de ses auditeurs avait en effet considérablement augmenté. Outre la famille ducale, la ménagerie des professeurs et leurs maîtres (on pouvait apercevoir l'œil de Charybde derrière la fenêtre) et les quelques autres habitués, se tenaient une dizaine d'enfants qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Voyant l'air interrogatif de Rowena, Helga s'expliqua :

_-_ J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas Wena. Les gamins sont intenables à cause de la pluie, et on ne sait qu'en faire. Alors autant tenter de rentrer quelque chose dans leur tête. Ils ont promis d'être sages.

_-_ Oui, bien sûr, c'est une bonne idée. Et qui sont ces adorables enfants ?

_-_ Wena, je te présente Richard, mon fils de sept ans comme tu le sais. Ici nous avons Sigmund, Solveig et Jolan, les fils de Marion, la femme du boulanger et la fille du forgeron…

Helga énuméra pendant cinq minutes noms, âges et ascendances des enfants.

_-_ … Et enfin Adèle, cinq ans, il s'agit de la fille du maître queux _(le chef cuistot en bon langage moyenâgeux !)_ du château. Sa femme d'ailleurs, a une excellente recette de …

_-_ Helga, la coupa Salazar, je pense qu'il est inutile de nous faire part de tous les commérages du château, (prenant un ton assez paternel) c'est Rowena qui raconte ici, tu te rappelles ma grande ?

Helga baissa les yeux et rougit.

_-_ Désolé, je me suis oubliée.

Une fois tout le monde installé, le feu répandant une douce chaleur dans la pièce, Rowena entreprit de raconter quelques vieilles légendes grecques moldues, non sans en expliquer l'origine par la même occasion.

Le lendemain, la pluie ne cessa pas et les enfants du château revinrent, le matin cette fois_-_ci. Et le temps ne désirant pas changer durant la semaine qui suivit, les quatre enseignants s'efforcèrent donc de dénicher assez de matériel pour les faire travailler. Et finalement, Salazar dévalisa la réserve de chaudrons et réquisitionna une partie de la cuisine pour enseigner les potions. Et lorsque le beau temps revint, les nouveaux élèves revinrent aux travaux qui occupaient traditionnellement leurs journées.

_-_ Vous savez, dit Godric quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'ils réfléchissant sur le projet « union des pouvoirs », c'est dommage que ces enfants ne puissent pas continuer à venir ici. Hier, en allant promener Alexandre, j'ai vu une mère féliciter son fils lorsqu'il a lancé le sort de nettoyage que tu leur avait appris il y trois jours Rowena.

_-_ Richard me demande tous les soirs une histoire maintenant alors qu'il a déjà sept ans, soupira Helga. Et en plus, il trouve les miennes inintéressantes !

_-_ Je sais à quoi vous pensez, mais c'est totalement impossible à réaliser.

_-_ En quoi est_-_ce impossible Salazar ?

_-_ Rowena, tu l'as remarqué toi_-_même, on ne peut enseigner en même temps à des nobles et à des simples paysans.

_-_ Et pourquoi pas ? s'insurgea Godric.

_-_ Je vois ce qu'il veut dire, fit Helga, non sans une note de résignation dans la voix. On n'enseigne pas à un enfant de duc à laver les sols à l'aide de magie, et on n'apprend à un forgeron à conjurer des bouquets de fleurs.

_-_ Et pourquoi pas un peu des deux à tous ? proposa Rowena.

_-_ En admettant que le duc accepte, pour autant que je sache les enfants travaillent, aux champs ou à la maison pendant la journée. Nous ne pouvons pas enseigner juste les jours de mauvais temps.

_-_ Zazar, si les enfants maîtrisent correctement la magie, ils feront leur travaille plus vite, et donc ils auront plus de temps libre et ainsi de suite.

_-_ L'idée me paraît bonne, conclut Godric. Reste à avoir l'accord d'Anaël.

Le duc accepta de laisser les professeurs enseigner aux autres enfants, et très vite tous les villageois envoyèrent fils et filles le matin apprendre avec les quatre précepteurs. Godric réorganisa les cours pour que tout le monde en soit satisfait. Le matin, on étudiait les enchantements, métamorphoses et potions les plus utiles dans la vie courante. L'après_-_midi, seuls les quatre enfants du duc restaient, et l'on étudiait des sorts plus complexes. Les activités extérieures, bien que moins fréquentes, avaient toujours lieu l'après_-_midi – Helga avait déclaré qu'il n'y avait que ceux qui ne sortaient jamais de leur chaudron (là elle jeta un regard presque méchant à Salazar) qui ne possédaient aucune notion de botanique _-_. Enfin, le soir, tous les élèves se retrouvaient pour le cours d'histoire de Rowena.

La petite école qui s'était créée entre les murs du château de Poudlard sembla satisfaire tout le monde : les parents heureux d'avoir des enfants instruits (bien que certains n'apprécièrent guère l'emprunt presque permanent de la baguette familiale), les enfants parce qu'ils apprenaient, et les professeurs satisfaits de transmettre leurs connaissances.


	8. Ch6 : La première expérience magique

**L'Histoire commence à Poudlard**

_La plupart des sorciers pensent que la composante essentielle pour pratiquer la magie est la baguette. Certains noteront à la rigueur qu'il y a quelque chose lié à un potentiel individuel. J'entends par potentiel une certaine quantité de magie en la personne –ce que ferait selon certains la différence entre moldus et sorciers-, ou plutôt, si ma théorie est correcte, une capacité à interagir avec la magie présente dans l'environnement proche. D'autres facteurs entrent en jeux, liens de sang, empathie, volonté (…). _

_(Journal de recherche de Rowena Serdaigle, autour de 995)_

_N/A : Ce journal a été retrouvé dans un état déplorable de conservation dans une salle située dans les sous-sols de l'école de sorcellerie, salle qui semble avoir été une bibliothèque ou un petit cabinet de travail. Elle aurait sans doute été abandonnée après les travaux d'agrandissement vers l'Est des années 1630._

_L'ouvrage était à l'origine dissimulé derrière des étagères sur lesquels reposaient quelques livres hélas irrécupérables. Bien que coincé contre un mur humide, ce livre, hermétiquement fermé, nous a livré, sans doute grâce aux sortilèges de fixage d'encre qu'on lui avait apposé, quelques extraits écrit de la main même de la Fondatrice._

Chapitre 6 : La Première Expérience Magique

Trois ans s'écoulèrent ainsi, au gré des cours et des recherches. Rowena passait ses soirées à élaborer un sort de fusion des pouvoirs, souvent sous le regard vaguement intéressé de Salazar et avec des conseils d'Helga (selon la jeune Fauvplume, ses idées naïves étaient parfois d'une grande aide). Godric, lui, travaillait sur un projet séparément, et ni les suppliques d'Helga, ni les menaces d'Albert n'avaient permis d'en savoir plus.

_(Ça va Jaune ? t'es contente du rôle d'Albert le Grand ? ;-)_

Pendant ces années, certains élèves avaient cessé de suivre les cours, Melvin était désormais occupé à aider son père à gérer ses affaires. D'autres étaient venus, si bien que la totalité des enfants des environs passaient désormais leur matinée à apprendre, et que la petite salle ne suffisait plus à tous les contenir.

Un matin, arrivèrent quatre enfants d'un seigneur d'un domaine situé un plus loin. Ils venaient avec leurs nourrices, (ex_-_)précepteurs et toutes leur suite, et un message de leur père destiné au duc. Anaël, loin de vouloir garder ses chers professeurs pour lui, accueillit les nouveaux venus avec plaisir. Mais lorsque le forgeron du château vit arriver non moins de quatre enfants pour suivre un apprentissage (et occasionnellement profiter de l'école du duc),

_-_ Anaël, commença Godric, nous dispensons désormais des cours à vingt_-_sept enfants, et nous manquons de place et de matériel.

_-_ Plus exactement, continua Rowena, il nous faudrait des logements pour les enfants, qui sont de plus en plus nombreux à venir, du matériel pour les potions, un véritable jardin à simples, peut_-_être une bibliothèque pour ceux qui savent lire, et aussi des animaux pour la métamorphose.

_-_ Tout à fait, finit Helga. On ne peut pas continuer à transformer toutes les souris du château qu'Albert, Athéna et Alexandre veulent bien nous attraper, leur nombre commence à décliner sérieusement.

_-_ Je ne pense pas que cela pose vraiment un problème Helga.

_-_ Dois_-_je te rappeler que les queues de rat entrent dans la composition des potions de furtivité Salazar ?

Le duc leva une main pour faire cesser les discussions, et appela son scribe personnel. Il dicta alors à voix haute la déclaration suivante :

« Fait le 5 mars de l'an de grâce 995. Moi, Anaël de Poudlard, donne à Salazar Serpentard, Rowena Fauvplume, Godric Gryffondor et Helga Poufsouffle les vingt_-_cinq arpents de terre _(arpentterrain de superficie plus ou moins indéterminée, ce qui arrange bien l'auteur… ;-)_ s'étendant des douves Est de mon château jusqu'à un grande partie de la forêt, à la condition unique qu'elle serve à abriter une école destinée à transmettre à tous les enfants qui le souhaitent les connaissances sur la magie. Tant que cette condition sera respectée, les terrains seront utilisés en copropriété par les quatre personnes citées ci avant et leur famille. Si l'une d'entre eux venait à ne pas la respecter, elle perdrait tous ses droits sur ces terres… ».

Puis le scribe lui tendit le parchemin. Anaël le signa et apposa son sceau, puis le tendit à Rowena, très pâle.

_-_ Tenez, cela devrait vous satisfaire.

_-_ Monsieur le duc, vous n'allez quand même pas…

_-_ Rowena, cette école est certainement la meilleure chose qui soit arrivée au monde sorcier depuis Merlin. Je crois que la laisser disparaître n'est pas une bonne idée. J'essaye d'en assurer la survie. Qui sait si on se souviendra de moi dans le futur comme celui qui à contribuer au développement de cette école.

_-_ Oui mais delà à faire…ça. Anaël, il s'agit tout de même de vos terres !

_-_ Ces terrains ne sont pas vraiment bons à la culture, dit avec nonchalance le duc. Et de toute façon j'en ai déjà bien assez pour nourrir trois fois mes villageois sans cette parcelle.

_-_ Mais…

_-_ Rowena, intervint Salazar, si Anaël décide de nous donner ces terrains, grand bien lui en face. Il est adulte et personne ne peut contester sa décision de toute façon. Sauf peut_-_être sa femme, conclut_-_il avec un sourire entendu avec le duc.

_-_ Wena, imagine, une grande bibliothèque tout pleine de livres !

Tous s'accordèrent sur ce projet et entreprirent d'élaborer des plans. Ils s'accordèrent sur un donjon avec au rez_-_de_-_chaussée une grande salle, et des pièces aussi essentielles que les cuisines, les réserves ou les écuries. Au premier étage une bibliothèque et des salles de cours prenaient place, puis au deuxième les dortoirs des enfants. Ils entourèrent le château d'une muraille et chacun réalisa le plan d'une des quatre tours d'angle. Puis Rowena en vint à des questions plus terre à terre concernant la construction.

_-_ De la pierre ? s'exclama Salazar.

_-_ Entièrement en pierre ! renchérit Helga.

_-_ Tu es complètement folle Rowena !

_-_ Salazar s'il te plait, intervint Godric. Avant de l'insulter, tu pourrais peut_-_être écouter ses arguments.

Salazar et Godric se jetèrent des regards noirs pendant quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers Rowena, pas plus perturbée que cela par les réactions de ses camarades.

_-_ La pierre est un matériau bien plus durable, plus solide, qui résiste bien mieux aux explosions qui sont si courantes en potion (elle jeta un regard en biais à Salazar tellement chargé de sous_-_entendus qu'il tomba sur le sol avant d'atteindre l'intéressé). C'est un meilleur isolant par ailleurs, qui conserve la fraîcheur l'été et la chaleur l'hiver. La demeure de ma famille est construite majoritairement en pierre.

_-_ Mais construire une tour en pierre va nous prendre un temps fou, d'autant plus qu'il faut faire venir des ouvriers spécialisés. Et c'est bien moins facile à travailler, exposa Salazar.

_-_ Nous sommes des sorciers non ? lâcha innocemment Helga.

Après deux semaines de travail, les plans étaient complets. Les commandes de pierres avaient été envoyées aux carrières. Comme les travaux dureraient certainement six mois ou plus, en dépit des nombreux sorts pouvant être utilisés, les professeurs préférèrent interrompre les cours et s'assurer du bon déroulement du chantier, d'autant plus que le temps des moissons arrivait et que les enfants étaient réquisitionnés. Et tandis que les fondations du nouveau donjon se mettaient en place, un message arriva par hibou pour Rowena, lui ordonnant de revenir dans le domaine familial pour son mariage. Elle fit part de la nouvelle au duc.

_-_ Rowena, le château ne veut pas s'effondrer en ton absence. Pars vite, épouse ton fiancé et reviens_-_nous dès que les travaux seront finis.

Elle acquiesça et se dirigea vers la porte.

_-_ Et ne part pas comme ça. Tu n'as qu'à demander à Godric de t'accompagner sur les routes. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il ne t'arrive malheur. Et à Salazar par la même occasion. Ce n'est pas la peine qu'ils restent ici à s'ennuyer. Dis_-_leur que je les relève temporairement de mon service.

_-_ Je leur dirai. Et Helga ?

Le duc fut surpris. Les relations entre les deux femmes avaient toujours été assez froides, plus du fait de l'enchanteresse que de la botaniste d'ailleurs.

_-_ Qu'elle parte, elle verra du pays comme cela.

_-_ Un mariage ! C'est vraiment gentil de m'y inviter Wena !

_-_ Petite Rowena, tu as finalement abandonné l'idée d'épouser le beau ménestrel ?

_-_ Zazar ! Un mot de plus et je révèle à tout le monde ton aventure avec la femme de chambre !

_-_ Quelle femme de chambre Salazar ?

_-_ Rien du tout Godric. Ce ne sont que des racontars de bonne femme.

Les quatre professeurs partirent un matin à l'aube, à cheval, avec pour seule escorte leurs animaux domestiques. Charybde dut rester à la garde du duc, la famille de Rowena n'ayant guère un goût prononcé pour les grands lézards verts qui crachent du feu. Par ailleurs, leur périple les conduisant à travers nombre de hameaux moldus, il était vivement déconseillé d'y introduire une créature magique.

Bien que leur voyage soit ponctué par des nuits dans des auberges et des fermes plus ou moins confortables, le quatrième soir les surprenant au beau milieu de nulle part, ils dressèrent un campement sur le bord de la route. Helga s'occupa des chevaux, tandis que d'un geste de la baguette, Rowena alluma un feu. Salazar n'était guère enclin à dormir à même le sol toute la nuit, et ne se privait nullement de le montrer.

_-_ Rowena, comment un esprit comme le tien, aussi vif qu'un vivet doré, a_-_t_-_il pu négliger ce détail ?

_-_ Je ne l'ai nullement négligé Salazar. C'était prévu.

L'albinos se laissa tomber sur la couverture qu'il venait d'étendre à même le sol et soupira.

_-_ Tu l'avais prévu ?

Debout face au feu, la stature très droite, mains dans le dos, comme sur le point d'avouer un crime, Rowena lui répondit :

_-_ Je veux en profiter pour faire une expérience.

_-_ Ah. Évidemment. Mais si tu tenais à tout prix à tester comment évoluent quatre personnes coincées au milieu de nulle part avec quatre couvertures et une miche de pain rassis, tu aurais pu me prévenir, j'aurais choisi une compagnie plus agréable.

_-_ Comme une certaine femme de chambre ? tenta d'un ton innocent Godric.

_-_ Surtout j'aurais évité de me retrouver avec un chevalier au sens de l'humour plus que douteux.

_-_ Salazar, tu as exactement le même.

_-_ Justement. C'est très désagréable d'avoir quelqu'un qui nous imite ne permanence à nos cotés Godric !

_-_ Hé oh ! Les garçons ! Pas de dispute s'il vous plait !

_-_ Helga ne te mêle pas de ça ! Ce sont des affaires d'hommes !

Helga lança un regard à Rowena, qui hocha la tête. Toutes les deux pointèrent leurs baguettes, chacune vers l'un des deux hommes et murmurèrent « Silencio ». Salazar et Godric se retrouvèrent alors dans l'incapacité de parler.

_-_ Et vous empêcher de vous battre est une affaire de femmes. Merci Rowena. Et si tu nous expliquais à quelle expérience tu veux te livrer ?

_-_ Je n'ai pas voulu la réaliser au château pour ne pas causer de problèmes. J'ai terminé mes recherches et je voudrais tester le sort d'Unitas Potestatis.

_(Traduction littérale « union des pouvoirs » mais ça fais plus classe en latin ! C'était la minute de latin de Vert ;-)_

Un silence suivit sa déclaration.

_-_ Ah oui c'est vrai ! s'exclama Rowena.

Et elle annula le sort de silence.

_-_ Merci Rowena, fit Salazar. Et je présume que tu comptes sur notre participation ?

_-_ Oui. J'ai pensé que ça vous intéresserait.

_-_ Et concrètement, que fait_-_il ce sort ? demanda Godric.

_-_ Il permettrait la libre circulation de notre potentiel magique entre nous quatre.

_(Tadatada ! Ze révélation du chapitre… D'accord, je me la ferme !)_

Salazar émit un sifflement admiratif et la regarda avec des yeux écarquillés.

_-_ Traduction ?

_-_ Zazar, répondit Helga, même une pauvre femme comme moi a compris ce que Wena racontait ! Ça permet de lancer de lancer des sorts d'une puissance … hum … très puissante… Surtout si nous les lançons en même temps.

_-_ Impressionnant, très impressionnant, laissa échapper Salazar d'une voix mécanique _(Dsl, ça m'a échappé)_, les yeux dans le vide, comme incapable de mesurer l'ampleur de cette découverte.

_-_ Et comment ça marche ?

_-_ C'est assez compliqué Godric. Mais disons qu'il nous faut, vu que nous sommes quatre, tracer un octogone avec du sang de dragon et…

_-_ Du sang de dragon ? Et où es_-_tu allée en récupérer ?

_-_ Salazar, je n'ai pas saigner Charybde, si c'est ce que vous insinuez. Le sang que j'ai en ma possession provient d'un dragon scandinave.

Elle sortit une fiole d'une poche de sa robe de voyage.

_-_ Si vous désirez vérifier.

_-_ C'est inutile. Je te fais confiance.

_-_ C'est préférable. Le sortilège n'est pas basé que sur des incantations. . Il repose sur la confiance entre eux des lanceurs.

_-_ Bon, qu'est_-_ce qu'on attend ? lança un Godric enthousiaste.

Salazar secoua la tête.

_-_ Je ne comprends pas comment on peut être aussi joyeux à l'idée d'essayer une expérience qui risque de nous exploser à la figure.

_-_ Zazar, sois un peu optimiste, que diable ! Il s'agit de du travail de Wena après tout ! Tu n'as donc aucune confiance en elle ?

_-_ Je ne doute pas de son sérieux. Et je suis sûr qu'elle a fait du bon travail. Il n'empêche que Godric est peut_-_être un peu trop… positif.

_-_ C'est sans doute parce que toutes ses potions lui pètent à la figure et que ses cheveux ont développé une résistance naturelle au feu. Alors une explosion comme tu dis de plus ou de moins…

_-_ Que les cheveux de Godric soient résistants est une chose, mais ce n'est pas le cas des miens.

_-_ Salazar, tu ne vas pas remettre sur le tapis la fois où tes cheveux ont malencontreusement pris feu à cause de ma potion ignifugeante, je me suis déjà excusé il me semble.

_-_ Excuse_-_moi de faire attention aux conséquences Godric. Peut_-_être ne te soucie tu pas de tes blessures, chevalier suicidaire que tu es, mais ce n'est pas mon cas !

_-_ Chevalier suicidaire ? Tu peux parler espèce de vampire psychotique !

_(Notez la richesse du vocabulaire employée … J'ai même du aller vérifier le sens de psychotique pour ne pas faire de contresens… Et si le mot n'existe pas à l'époque ? Bave de crapaud et poil de chat ! On est dans Harry Potter !)_

_-_ Troll des forêts !

_-_ Veracrasse insectivore !

Ils commençaient à en venir aux baguettes sous les regards effrayés des deux femmes.

_-_ Le fait que tu te crois supérieur à moi ne fait pas de toi un chef Godric !

_-_ Et le fait que tu es des chevilles de la taille de celles de Charybde ne fait non plus de toi un chef Salazar. Je ne cherche pas à imposer mes décisions Salazar. (Il baissa sa baguette) Mais pense à tout ce que ce sort nous apporterait s'il marchait… Tu es libre d'y participer ou non.

Salazar émit quelque chose comme un grognement et abaissa sa baguette à son tour.

_-_ Bien, maintenant que les disputes des Hommes (elle insista sur le terme) sont terminées, essayerons_-_nous ce sort ? demanda Rowena d'un ton lasse.

Les trois sorciers acquiescèrent.

Tous étaient assis en tailleur, les yeux fermés, autour du feu, à l'intérieur de l'octogone tracé avec soin par Rowena. Ils répétaient chacun l'un après l'autre de complexes incantations en latin, que le temps a égaré dans ses couloirs et qu'il m'est donc impossible de retranscrire ici. A chaque fin de phrase, des liens d'énergie que l'on discernait entre les quatre professeurs devenaient de plus en plus lumineux. La nuit s'écoulait mais personne n'en avait conscience. Enfin une dernière formule fut prononcée, presque chantée, par tous, et une bulle de lumière grossit au dessus du feu jusqu'à atteindre les limites du pentacle (qui n'en est pas vraiment un vu qu'il a huit cotés…), après quoi elle est explosa en des milieux de petits morceaux qui tombèrent à même le sol et disparurent aussitôt.

La nuit retomba sur le campement et toute trace de manipulations magiques disparut. Seul le feu mourant, la lune et les étoiles dispensaient encore de la lumière. Les quatre hommes et femmes ouvrirent les yeux.

Helga regarda ses mains comme si elles avaient fondamentalement changé.

_-_ C'est… incroyable.

_-_ Stupéfiant… continua Godric.

_-_ Cette harmonie … poursuivit Rowena.

_-_ Et ce pouvoir, termina Salazar.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration.

_-_ Je me demande si ça a vraiment marché, reprit Godric.

_-_ Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir, fit Rowena.

Elle se leva et pointa sa baguette vers un arbre enraciné au bord de la route. Les trois autres firent de même.

_-_ Pyro ? interrogea_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Pyro, confirmèrent_-_ils.

Ils comptèrent jusqu'à trois et lancèrent le sort en même temps. L'arbre fut instantanément réduit en cendres. Les chevaux paniquèrent et Alexandre s'approcha de la zone avec circonspection. Ils avaient réussi. En dépit de leurs différences et de leurs différends, ils avaient accordé leurs esprits ensemble. Ils avaient uni leurs puissances.

_-_ Je crois qu'on peut considérer que ça marche, conclut Salazar.

_-_ En effet, dit Rowena tout en contemplant les cendres, un pyro aurait enflammé une branche. Quatre auraient déclenché un sérieux incendie. Mais là…

_-_ Rowena, tu es un génie.

_-_ Arrêtez Godric, vous allez me faire rougir !

Minuit était largement passé, et l'Unitas Potestatis les avaient épuisé. Ils ranimèrent le feu, se couchèrent et s'endormirent aussitôt, tandis que le lion, la chouette, le serpent et le blaireau surveillaient les alentours, vérifiant qu'ils ne seraient pas les prochaines victimes d'un coup de foudre imprévu.

Le lendemain, ils reprirent leur voyage comme auparavant. Trois jours plus tard, ils arrivèrent au château familial de la famille Fauvplume. La demeure était composée d'un ensemble de grandes tours, rejointes par une enceinte. La plus haute, au centre était percée au sommet de nombreuses ouvertures d'où allaient et venaient toutes sortes de rapaces nocturnes.


	9. Ch7 : Le premier mariage

**L'Histoire commence à Poudlard**

_Bien sûr, vous trouverez en ce livre grand nombre de potions ô combien utiles pour accomplir vos desseins les plus noirs, ne perdez jamais de vue qu'elles ne seront efficaces que si vous les utiliser avec précaution, ruse et discrétion. En bref, rappelez-vous que la meilleur des armes n'est pas cette petite fiole scellée à la cire au fond de votre poche, mais bien votre cerveau, qui va repérer le verre de votre ennemi, et profiter d'une diversion judicieusement choisie pour y laisser tomber quelques gouttes de votre fiole._

_Retenez cette leçon, et demandez un jour à la brillante Dame Rowena Serdaigle comment elle arrangea son mariage armée d'un simple sortilège d'effaçage…_

_(Salazar Serpentard, Introduction de son ouvrage Les poisons et leur usage, v 1000-1020)_

_Des rares ouvrages conservés écrits de la main de Salazar Serpentard, celui-ci est le seul à faire mention d'un des autres fondateurs. En effet, il rédigea ses rares écrits bien après qu'il ait quitté l'école, alors qu'il était plus qu'en froid avec ses trois collègues. _

****

Ch7 : Le premier mariage

À peine avaient_-_ils posé un pied dans la cour pavée du château qu'une femme vêtue de violet se jeta sur Rowena.

_-_ Rowena ! Nous étions morts d'inquiétude ! Trois mois que tu devrais être revenue ! Et toujours la même réponse ! « J'arrive » ! Et là dix jours sans réponse ! Nous envisagions le pire ! Et ton mariage qui doit être célébré demain ! Nous n'aurons jamais le temps de te préparer !

Elle possédait des yeux vairons identiques à ceux de Rowena. Sa mère, sans doute, conclut Godric en prenant conscience du nombre de dames de compagnies qui l'entourait.

_-_ Mère, fit Rowena tout en confiant sa monture à un garçon d'écurie, il ne s'est rien passé du tout. Je suis, comme vous le voyez, en parfaite santé et…

Elle parlait d'une voix vide de tout sentiment.

_-_ Et dans quel état tu nous arrives ! À cheval, comme un homme ! Et tes vêtements ! Depuis quand les portes_-_tu ? Et sans une escorte convenable ! Pourquoi as_-_tu renvoyé les soldats chargés de ta protection quand tu es partie ?

_-_ Mère, ces deux hommes qui m'accompagnent sont Godric Gryffondor, valeureux chevalier, et Salazar Serpentard, maître des potions. Nulle escorte ne pourrait être plus glorieuse que celle_-_ci : deux personnes de grandes familles aux origines millénaires.

Tous deux s'inclinèrent légèrement, ainsi que l'exigeait leur rang. La mère de Rowena parut retenir un soupir de soulagement, et se tourna vers Helga.

_-_ Et qui est cette … femme ?

_-_ Helga Poufsouffle, Mère. Ma … nouvelle dame de compagnie.

En prononçant ces paroles, elle jeta un regard suppliant à Helga, qui exécuta une révérence assez maladroite, s'attirant les foudres de la mère.

_-_ Eh bien Rowena, il aurait mieux valut que tu ne renvoies point Dame Aglaé. Celle_-_ci ne me dit rien qui vaille. Je doute que sa famille ne soit très renommée…

_-_ C'est une excellente herboriste Mère. Elle excelle dans... la confection de crèmes pour le visage.

La mère de Rowena parut accepter cette explication, mais examina Helga des pieds jusqu'au sommet du crâne, tandis que Rowena jetait un regard furieux à Salazar qui se retenait de rire, et à Godric qui semblait sur le point de se jeter sur sa mère, épée à la main.

_-_ Peut_-_être possède_-_t_-_elle quelques capacités intéressantes, conclut sa mère, à moitié convaincue. Nous verrons. (Elle se tourna vers les deux hommes) Messire Godric, Messire Salazar, c'est un honneur d'accueillir deux autres membres de si illustres familles. Mon majordome vous conduira à vos appartements. Dame Helga (elle prononça le titre en grinçant légèrement des dents), puisque vous êtes la première dame de ma fille, vous bénéficierez de la chambre située sous les appartements de Rowena. Quant à toi, ma fille, nous ferions bien de revoir quelques points de ton éducation avant ton mariage. Messieurs dames, je vous souhaite le bonsoir.

Et sur cette déclaration, elle tourna les talons et partit, sa cohorte de dames à sa suite, vers une des tours.

Pour les quatre professeurs, ce fut comme si le temps avait tout à coup cessé de s'écouler. Ils se retrouvèrent au beau milieu de la cour du château, seuls en dehors des quelques domestiques qui allaient et venaient.

_-_ Bien, reprit Rowena, se détendant peu à peu. Vous venez de faire la connaissance de ma mère, Gwenaëlle Fauvplume.

_-_ Vraiment ? fit Salazar. Je dirai plutôt que nous venons d'être percutés par un hibou en plein vol. (il ignora le regard furieux que lui lança Godric) Elle est tout le temps comme ça ou c'est juste l'excitation du mariage ?

_-_ Elle est tout le temps comme ça.

_-_ Ça promet ! Dis moi petite Rowena, je présume que lorsque qu'elle disait « autres membres », elle voulait nous signaler que toutes nos familles étaient là ?

_-_ Sans aucun doute. Toute la haute société sorcière a dû être invitée.

_-_ Oh. J'espère que ma cousine Sélène est là, conclut_-_il, une lueur presque perverse dans son regard.

_-_ Je préfère ne pas savoir quelles relations il entretient avec elle, commenta Godric.

_-_ Effectivement, ça ne te concerne pas !

_-_ Ça ça n'est pas une surprise non plus.

_-_ Non plus ? remarqua Helga.

_-_ Que ma famille soit là. Pour autant que je me souvienne des derniers arrangements familiaux, et Rowena pourra le confirmer, ma sœur est promise au cousin de Rowena depuis pratiquement leur naissance.

_-_ Exact. Je suppose que l'éloignement nous a fait oublier ce genre de détails. En dépit de la rudesse de l'accueil, j'espère que vous apprécierez votre séjour.

_-_ Tant que la bière est bonne… J'ai idée que c'est ton séjour qui ne va pas être très agréable, Rowena.

_-_ Depuis quand fais_-_tu dans la voyance Zazar ?

_-_ C'est de l'observation Helga.

Remarquant le majordome qui les attendait sans aucunement dissimuler son impatience, les deux hommes prirent congé des deux femmes.

_-_ Helga, je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir menti à votre sujet. Mais ma mère ne vous aurait même pas laissé faire un pas dans sa demeure en l'absence de titres convenables.

_-_ Wena, je comprends très bien. Ce n'était qu'un demi mensonge après tout. Et comédienne comme je suis, personne n'y verra rien ! (Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses vêtements) Il me faudra peut_-_être une robe convenable. Et que tu m'expliques quelques trucs, comme cette histoire de révérences…

_-_ Cela devrait pouvoir s'arranger Helga. Mais tâchez de ne pas trop sortir Albert.

_-_ Pas de problèmes ! Tu vas voir ! Et avec moi, même la plus acariâtre des mères ne viendra plus t'embêter !

Et toutes les deux partirent vers le donjon, là où se trouvaient les appartements de Rowena.

La chambre de Rowena était aménagée sur la même idée qu'à Poudlard. Si ce n'est qu'elle contenait une quantité faramineuse de livres sur les étagères. Un bureau non loin d'une fenêtre, qui même après tant d'années d'absence, croulait toujours sous les parchemins. Une cheminée où brûlait un maigre feu, et dans un recoin un grand lit à baldaquin bleu. Une porte à droite donnait sur une pièce servant à la fois de dressing et de salle de bain, à en juger par la baquet et la quantité faramineuse de vêtements que les penderies contenaient. Entre deux robes, une minuscule porte s'ouvrait sur un escalier en colimaçon obscur qui descendait vers …

_-_ Ta chambre, et la bibliothèque, répondit Rowena à la question muette d'Helga.

À peine les bagages posés, les deux femmes fouillèrent le dressing et dénichèrent une robe, de tissu assez fin pour convenir à des personnes nobles, mais trop peu travaillée pour être celle d'une grande duchesse. Quelques sorts de couture, quelques coups de brosse, et une paire de souliers plus tard, Helga était passée du stade de paysanne mère au foyer à celui de dame de compagnie.

Sitôt Helga habillée, tout juste Rowena venait_-_elle de lui apprendre quelques règles de base pour son comportement, qu'une nuée de domestiques et autres suivantes firent irruption dans la chambre, précédés de Gwenaëlle. Jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit, sans sourciller une seule fois, Rowena fut baignée, manucurée, maquillée et démaquillée une demi douzaine de fois, coiffée et recoiffée. Elle essaya des dizaines de parfums, des centaines de robes, une cinquantaine de parures différentes de bijoux.

Lorsque la tenue parfaite pour son mariage fut approuvée par sa mère, qui partit non sans avoir ajouter que…

_-_ … Si tu étais revenue plus tôt, nous aurions eu tout le temps de te préparer. Le résultat n'est pas parfait, mais il devrait faire l'affaire, du moins je l'espère.

Quand tout le monde eu quitté la pièce, Rowena se laissa tomber sur son lit et ne bougea plus.

_-_ Ah les mariages ! s'exclama Helga. Toute cette animation ! Toutes ces futilités inutiles ! J'adore ça ! Tiens, il faut que je nourrisse Albert à ce propos ! Et que j'écrive à mon fils maintenant qu'il sait lire ! Que penses_-_tu d'une petite collation Rowena ? Rowena ? Tout va bien ?

Personne ne répondit. Rowena semblait absorbée par la contemplation du dessus du baldaquin. Helga s'approcha et retint une exclamation. Flottant littéralement, une carte du ciel en mouvement occupait une large partie de l'espace. Malgré l'imperfection de ses connaissances, Helga n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître certaines constellations, grande et petite ourse, dragon… Elle se coucha à coté de Rowena et s'absorba dans la contemplation de ce faux ciel étoilé.

_-_ Dis Wena, c'est bien Venus ici ?

_-_ Oui.

_-_ Et ce point rouge là ?

_-_ Mars.

_-_ Conjonction intéressante ! Des problèmes amoureux en prévision.

_-_ …

_-_ Je pense qu'on devrait enseigner l'astronomie aux enfants. Certaines conjonctions d'étoiles jouent sur les plantes et sur les effets de sorts.

_-_ …

_-_ Tu sais, Rowena, ça fait dix ans que je suis mariée, alors les problèmes amoureux, j'en connais un rayon.

_-_ Je ne veux pas me marier.

_-_ Ah ! C'est donc juste ça ! Alors tout va bien ma petite !

_-_ Non.

_-_ Dis_-_toi que tu as profité d'un sérieux sursis. À vingt_-_deux ans, il était temps de te marier. Moi à seize ans le problème était déjà réglé, et encore d'ordinaire ça se fait à quatorze ans.

_-_ Je ne veux pas.

_-_ Pourquoi ?

_-_ Parce que…

_-_ Parce que quoi ? Finis ta phrase Wena ! Sinon tante Helga ne pourra rien pour toi ! Charme de fertilité ? Crème anti_-_rides ? Rien n'est impossible tu sais !

Rowena pouffa, mais très vite, son rire se mua en larmes. Elle se jeta dans les bras d'Helga et déversa des torrents de sanglots, tandis qu'elle lui murmurait des mots rassurants. Lorsque les pleurs cessèrent, Rowena s'assit et entoura ses genoux de ses bras, comme pour se protéger. Helga contempla sa robe d'un air faussement dépité.

_-_ Hum. Je pense qu'il va falloir que je me change, imitant volontairement le ton de Gwenaëlle Fauvplume.

_-_ Helga… fit Rowena, sur un ton de réprimande.

_-_ Et mon maquillage est fi_-_chu !

_-_ Helga….

_-_ Et je ne parle même pas de ma coiffure !

_-_ Helga !

Mais lors de cette dernière exclamation, elle souriait bel et bien.

_-_ Bon d'accord, j'arrête. Mais je t'ai au moins rendu le sourire.

_-_ C'est vrai.

_-_ Bon, quel est le problème alors ?

_-_ …

_-_ Rowena !

_-_ Je ne veux pas me marier.

_-_ Oui, ça, je l'ai compris ! Mais pourquoi ?

_-_ C'est un mariage arrangé.

_-_ Ah.

_-_ Je ne veux pas partir juste pour une histoire de babioles diplomatiques. Je ne veux pas être vendue pour trois champs et un bout de château.

_-_ Là_-_dessus Wena, il n'y a rien à faire. C'est toujours comme cela que ça se passe, et rien n'y changera.

_-_ Je le sais bien !

_-_ Et puis ton fiancé est certainement un homme doux, cultivé,…

_-_ Non.

_-_ Ah.

_-_ C'est le cas de le dire.

_-_ Mais nous sommes de grandes filles ! Il y a certainement une solution ! Que dirais_-_tu d'en discuter autour d'un léger dîner ?

En revenant des cuisines, un plateau dans les mains, Helga rencontra Salazar et Godric, ou plutôt Godric soutenant un Salazar qui tenait des propos assez incohérents.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que ce grand dadais a encore fait Dric ?

Le « grand dadais » en question émit un grognement.

_-_ Abus de bière. Je ne sais pas pourquoi les maîtres de potions croient toujours tenir l'alcool mieux que personne. À peu près toute sa famille est dans le même état. Et comment ça va de votre coté ? On ne vous a même pas vu au dîner.

_-_ Nous n'y étions pas. La mère de Wena est un bourreau lorsqu'il s'agit d'être bien habillé ! Alors je suis allée chercher de quoi grignoter aux cuisines. Mais je suppose que si nous n'avons raté qu'une beuverie collective, ce n'est pas trop grave. Donc les Serpentard sont tous ivres. Et les Gryffondor ?

_-_ Va savoir, je les ai évité le plus possible.

_-_ Pourquoi ?

_-_ Affaire de famille.

_-_ Ah.

Ils marchèrent en silence quelques instants, écoutant le bruit des pieds de Salazar traînant par terre.

_-_ Si tu as le courage d'amener Zazar quelques étages plus haut, j'ai quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider dans mes affaires…

_-_ Allons_-_y. Mais au point où ça en est, il faudrait inventer un sort de dissipation d'ivresse de groupe… Et le mariage qui a lieu demain matin…

_-_ Effectivement. Mais les Fauvplume sont des gens organisés à ce qu'il me semble.

_-_ C'est ce que nous verrons.

Ils commencèrent à monter les escaliers en silence. Puis Helga reprit la conversation.

_-_ Sans être indiscrète, c'est quoi cette affaire de famille ?

_-_ J'ai…euh… refusé d'épouser ma fiancée, une jeune fille de la famille Oeildelynx, qui n'avait pas quatorze ans et que je ne connaissais même pas. C'était histoire de diminuer les tensions entre les deux familles. Je me suis sauvé à Poudlard et mes parents m'ont déshérité, tout en étouffant l'affaire. J'étais l'aîné de la famille, imagine un peu le déshonneur qu'ils encourraient…

_-_ Décidément c'est une manie ! Wena non plus ne veut pas de son mariage arrangé.

_-_ Je la comprends. Mais j'ai peur qu'il n'y ai rien à faire dans son cas. C'est trop tard, et c'est une femme de toute façon.

_-_ Et alors ?

_-_ Ils la marieront de force s'il le faut. Enfin abruti comme est son futur mari, je doute qu'elle n'arrive pas à garder ses libertés.

_-_ Vraiment ?

_-_ Je n'exagère même pas. Je l'ai vu au banquet, crois_-_moi… ce n'est vraiment pas une lumière. Je suppose qu'à force de se battre, les coups répétés sur la tête ne lui ont pas arrangé la cervelle.

_-_ Oh !

Ils finirent par arriver devant la chambre de Rowena, qui s'était assoupie sur son lit. Godric installa Salazar sur une chaise, toujours marmonnant, tandis que Helga farfouillait dans ses affaires. Elle dénicha un petit flacon et en fit avaler quelques gouttes à Salazar, qui revint immédiatement dans un état normal.

_-_ Pouah ! Tu pourrais au moins mettre des feuilles de menthe dans ton truc Helga ! C'est ignoble !

_-_ Chut ! Wena dort. Et c'est pour éviter l'accoutumance… Tu y réfléchiras à deux fois avant de te saouler la gueule…

_-_ Ou bien je m'abstiendrai de prendre de ton truc horrible.

_-_ Certes. Mais je te conseille vivement d'aller te coucher Zazar sinon je ne voudrais pas voir ta tête demain.

Les deux hommes partirent après lui avoir souhaité bonne nuit. Une fois la porte fermée, Helga entreprit d'installer Rowena plus confortablement dans son lit, comme elle le faisait si souvent avec ses enfants. Celle_-_ci ouvrit ses yeux.

_-_ 'Lga ?

_-_ Oui ma puce ?

_-_ Je voudrais vous donner quelques livres. Comme ça quand vous retournerez à Poudlard, vous aurez de quoi continuer à enseigner les enchantements. Et j'ai également quelques notes qui pourraient vous aider.

_-_ Mais tu vas revenir avec nous !

_-_ Non, j'en doute.

_-_ Mais pourquoi ?

_-_ Le mariage. Je dois obéir à mon mari et je doute qu'il apprécie le climat de là_-_haut.

_-_ Hum. Il y a une loi qui t'y oblige ?

_-_ Sur le bureau, le parchemin de trois mètres de long. Ce sont toutes nos obligations respectives.

Helga commença à lire le contenu du fameux parchemin.

_-_ C'est somnifère. C'est vers où exactement ?

_-_ Milieu je crois.

_-_Oui, c'est ça, je l'ai trouvé ! Et tu dois signer ce papier, ou quelque chose dans le genre ?

_-_ Oui. L'ordonnateur de la cérémonie relit tous les articles, qu'on est censé approuver et nous signons à la fin.

_-_ Ah. Et il n'y a pas moyen de lui faire oublier cet article par mégarde ? Ou de faire disparaître cette clause dans le contrat ?

_-_ Il faudrait utiliser un sortilège d'effacage sur le parchemin puis un sortilège de trompe l'œil pour que personne ne remarque qu'il y a un blanc. Puis faire disparaître les traces des enchantements…

_-_ Parfait. On s'y met Wena ?

Rowena se releva brusquement.

_-_ Hein !

_-_ Ben oui, je doute arriver à faire tous ces enchantements. Alors autant que tu me donnes un coup de main.

_-_ Mais c'est de la folie Helga !

_-_ Qui s'en rendrait compte. Je parie que tout le monde dormira à ce moment_-_là. Surtout vu la fête qu'ils ont fait ce soir.

_-_ Certes…

_-_ Et si ton fiancé est aussi abruti que le dit Godric, tu n'as rien à craindre !

_-_ Helga, c'est de la folie. Ma mère a une mémoire quasi parfaite, elle va forcément le remarquer…

_-_ Non, car elle est juste quasi parfaite, et puis ce genre d'affirmations coule de source en principe. Si tu crois qu'on s'est embarrassé avec toute cette paperasse pour mon mariage. Allez, tout va bien se passer !

_-_ Si vous le dites…

_-_ Allez, bois_-_moi ce délicieux potage que j'ai ramené exprès des cuisines. Et s'il te plait tutoie moi ! Nous nous occuperons de ça demain matin.

_-_ Oui maman !

_-_ Et ne te moque pas de moi !

Rowena rit, et faillit s'étouffer avec sa soupe.

_-_ Helga ?

_-_ Oui ?

_-_ Merci d'être là.

_-_ C'est normal. Bonne nuit petite Rowena.

_-_ Je ne suis pas petite !

Helga rit à son tour, la borda et tira les rideaux. Puis elle descendit à sa propre chambre.

Du mariage, il n'y a que peu de choses à raconter. Rowena épousa le fameux Rodrigue Serdaigle à midi le lendemain, prenant alors le nom sous lequel elle sera connue dans les siècles à venir. D'ailleurs, elle reçut comme cadeau un aigle royal qu'elle prénomma Zeus. La cérémonie fut une des plus grandiose, magnifique et merveilleusement protocolaire de l'époque. Personne ne remarqua le léger oubli, même si Salazar à qui l'on raconta la ruse ne put, des années durant, s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer qu'il déteignait sur elle plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Souvent Rowena souriait et lui lançait le premier objet pas trop dur qui lui passait sous la main à la figure.

Les seuls éléments qui vinrent perturber la fête furent un « léger » accrochage entre Salazar et Julius, tous les deux trop ivres pour tenir une baguette correctement fort heureusement, et une discussion assez animée entre membres de la famille Gryffondor. Les réjouissances durèrent trois jours, et lorsqu'elles se terminèrent enfin et que les invités commencèrent à partir, Rodrigue dut se résoudre à suivre Rowena à Poudlard pour garder un semblant de contenance, vu que la belle ne semblait pas décidée à le suivre dans sa demeure. Et que rien dans le contrat scellé magiquement lors de la cérémonie ne semblait la contraindre à lui obéir.

Le voyage se passait relativement bien. Salazar, lorsqu'il ne tentait pas d'arracher la recette de sa potion anti_-_cuite à Helga, prenait un malin plaisir à ridiculiser Rodrigue. Rowena, de nature réservée, n'hésitait alors pas à exploser de rire. Par moment, Godric, par pitié, ou peut_-_être par bonne conscience chevaleresque, prenait l'infortuné mari à part et tentait de lui expliquer ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire en présence de Salazar. Peine perdue, Rodrigue enchaînait aussitôt sur la chevalerie, le sens de l'honneur et des responsabilités, la famille et autres, et Godric soupirait et partait en avant avec Alexandre.

Trois jours après leur départ, Rodrigue s'insurgea à l'idée de passer la nuit à même le sol, et pour le faire taire, les quatre professeurs durent se résoudre à continuer leur marche de nuit, bien après avoir passé le tas de cendres qui avait jadis été un arbre.

Ils traversaient un petit bosquet d'arbres vers minuit, tout en sachant qu'un petit village se trouvait après, quand l'attaque eut lieu. Ce fut un grondement d'Alexandre qui leur mit la puce à l'oreille. Quelque chose se jeta sur Rowena, la faisant tomber de son cheval. Puis une vingtaine d'autres créatures sortirent des bois.

Plaquée au sol, Rowena donna un coup de genou dans le ventre de la chose qui l'avait attaquée. Prise par surprise, la créature relâcha son emprise…

_(Ça fait beaucoup de prises non ? On en refait une ? De prise je veux dire (la petite remarque de Jaune) ;-)_

… Et Rowena se releva. A la faible lueur de la lune qui perçait à travers les arbres, elle identifia son adversaire. Humanoïde aux canines un peu trop longues, et aux mouvements beaucoup trop rapides pour être humain : un vampire. Elle sortit sa baguette mais son adversaire avait déjà disparu de son champ de vision. Il lui attrapa les mains, les bloqua dans son dos et lui tordit le poignet, lui faisant lâcher son unique chance de survie. Elle se sentit entraînée dans les bois. Les crocs du vampire effleurèrent la peau de son cou, puis quelqu'un tira le mort_-_vivant en arrière. Godric embrocha le vampire sur son épée, et la planta sur un arbre.

_-_ Godric ! Brûle_-_le !

Il lui lança un bout de bois qu'elle reconnut sans peine, sa baguette. Ils les levèrent et lancèrent le sort en même temps. Peut_-_être était_-_ce à cause de la fatigue, du fait qu'ils n'étaient que deux, ou d'un autre facteur, le vampire se consuma littéralement, mais bien moins rapidement que lors de leur précédent essai. Sans attendre qu'il tombe en cendres, le jeune chevalier reprit son épée et lui et Rowena coururent jusqu'au lieu de l'attaque.

Leurs compagnons avaient été encerclés. Quelques torches vivantes illuminaient la scène. Salazar et Helga lançaient sort sur sort sans se relâcher, et Rodrigue tentait de trancher tout ce qui passait à portée de son épée. Alexandre, Zeus et Athéna faisaient de leur coté tout leur possible pour distraire les adversaires. Albert, caché derrière un buisson, soutenait vaillamment sa maîtresse par de petits cris plaintifs _(la phrase est de Jaune)_. Profitant de l'effet de surprise, Godric et Rowena purent encore éliminer trois créatures. Encore treize à abattre.

Ils se retrouvèrent très vite à nouveau encerclés. Les vampires s'organisaient avec une rapidité fulgurante. Les plus « abîmés », parfois sans bras ou même sans tête, servaient de protection à ceux de derrière, intacts, si bien que si on l'on abattait les « boucliers », les autres en profiteraient pour attaquer et se saisir des baguettes.

Rowena et Helga unirent leurs efforts : l'une lançait des sortilèges d'expulsion ou autre, tant qu'il maintenait les vampires à distance, tandis que l'autre lançait des pyro dans tous les sens. Grâce à un enchantement de Rowena, Godric maniait désormais dans sa main gauche une épée enflammée et dans sa main droite sa baguette. Mais malgré leurs efforts combinés, le nombre des adversaires diminuait à peine. Les chevaux avaient été emmenés, et deux vampires penchés sur le cadavre de l'un d'eux, ne laissait aucun doute quant à leur devenir.

Tout à coup, Rodrigue, reculant devant l'un de ses assaillants, heurta Helga de plein fouet. Sous le choc, elle laissa échapper sa baguette. Aussitôt trois vampires se saisirent d'elle et commencèrent à la tirer hors de la zone des combats. Salazar se jeta sur les trois créatures avec rage, mais il aurait tout aussi bien pu se jeter dans leurs bras. Ils le maîtrisèrent rapidement, lui arrachant sa baguette, tandis qu'Helga prenait la fuite.

Il se débattit mais un coup sur la tête l'étourdit, si bien qu'il eut à peine conscience d'être tiré dans la forêt. La dernière chose qu'il sentit fut des crocs plantés dans son cou, et il dériva dans les ténèbres.

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, il était enroulé dans une couverture, à coté d'un feu, et il se sentait affreusement faible, incapable de bouger. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur le plafond. C'était une grande dalle de pierre décorée de motifs serpentiformes. Il n'eut pas le temps de se demander quelle maison pourrait avoir un plafond aussi original, Helga entra dans son champs de vision. Elle prit son pouls et posa une main sur son front. Puis, lui relevant la tête d'une main, elle lui fit avaler le contenu d'un bol. Il se sentit aussitôt un peu mieux, assez du moins pour tourner la tête et essayer de repérer où il était. Une main se posa sur sa poitrine pour lui intimer de rester où il était. Rowena.

_-_ Je serai vous, je ne bougerai pas Salazar.

Ses vêtements étaient sales et déchirés, et une fatigue impressionnante se lisait sur son visage.

_-_ Où sont Godric et l'autre ? demanda_-_t_-_il, d'une voix sourde.

_-_ L'autre, comme tu dis Zazar, est couché non loin. Godric s'assure qu'il ne reste aucun de nos « amis » dans le coin.

_-_ J'ai soif.

_-_ Ça ne m'étonne pas, tu as presque été vidé de ton sang tu sais ?

_-_ Navré de ne pas en avoir eu conscience. Qu'est_-_ce qui c'est passé ?

_-_ Après ton enlèvement ? Godric est rentré dans une rage folle et en a passé cinq au fil de son épée, les enflammant au passage. Puis il est parti à la poursuite de tes ravisseurs. Pendant ce temps les autres ont voulu se débarrasser de Rodrigue qui s'efforçait de les rendre inoffensifs en leurs coupants bras et jambes. Ils l'ont littéralement lancé contre un arbre. Il s'est ouvert le bras en …euh… atterrissant, et l'odeur du sang les a rendu à moitié fous. Et puis Wena a eu l'idée géniale de mettre le feu aux arbres. Et ils ont beaucoup moins rigolé quand des branches enflammées leurs sont tombées dessus. Et après nous avons maîtrisé l'incendie et voilà. Ta curiosité est satisfaite ?

_-_ Je crois. Où sommes nous ?

_-_ Dans l'entrée d'un tumulus.

Un bruit se fit entendre. Salazar tourna la tête et sursauta. A l'entrée se tenaient deux êtres comme il n'en avait jamais vu. Ils étaient très petits, à peine plus grands que des enfants de cinq ans. Le premier, bien que doté d'une tête et d'un torse relativement humains (si ce n'est les deux petites cornes sur le front), avaient les jambes et la queue d'un bouc. Le deuxième, vraisemblablement une femme, avait des cheveux verts qui descendaient jusqu'au sol, d'où dépassaient deux oreilles pointues. Elle n'avait que quatre doigts à chaque main.

Ils tenaient tous les deux des brassées d'herbes médicinales dans leurs mains. Helga les récupéra.

_-_ Merci mes petits, vous êtes vraiment des anges. Je n'ai malheureusement pas grand chose à vous offrir en échange.

Les deux petits êtres ne s'en offusquèrent pas. Ils inclinèrent la tête, sourirent, et disparurent aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus.

_-_ Ce sont des lutins, fit Rowena en voyant l'air surpris de Salazar. Ce sont eux qui nous ont indiqué cet abri.

_-_ Ça, je m'en doutais grogna_-_t_-_il. Mais je n'ai jamais entendu dire que les lutins aidaient les sorciers en difficulté.

_-_ Entre cousins, on se comprend, intervint Helga.

Salazar ouvrit la bouche et la referma sans rien dire.

_-_ Je vois. Je présume qu'il y a quelques changelins _(1)_ dans ta famille ?

_-_ Mon arrière grand_-_mère maternelle.

Il y eut à nouveau du bruit en direction de l'entrée, et Salazar, malgré les insistances d'Helga, se redressa et s'appuya contre la paroi. Sa vision s'obscurcit. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et y vit enfin clair. Deux lions se tenaient devant lui.

_-_ Helga, je crois que tu as raison. Je n'aurais pas dû m'asseoir. Je vois double maintenant.

_-_ Vraiment Zazar ? Alors il faudra que tu m'expliques comment tu arrives à caser quatre lions dans ton champ de vision, vu l'étroitesse du tumulus !

_-_ Et bien, un à droite et un gauche, ça en fait déjà deux. Pourquoi devrais_-_je en voir quatre ?

_-_ Il y a deux lions Salazar, répondit simplement Rowena.

_-_ Ah. Quelqu'un ici serait_-_il capable de m'expliquer pourquoi Alexandre se balade avec sa compagne ?

_-_ Salazar, ce sont deux mâles. Les femelles n'ont pas de crinière.

_-_ Tu vas vraiment finir par vexer ton sauveur si la seule chose que tu es capable de faire est de l'insulter, ajouta Helga.

_-_ Là je n'y comprends VRAIMENT plus rien.

_-_ C'est Godric, conclut tout simplement Rowena.

Salazar fixa le lion en question avec des yeux ronds. En y regardant de plus près, c'est vrai, le lion avait une crinière assez désordonnée. Et le port était bien plus altier que celui d'Alexandre, désormais nonchalamment couché près du feu.

_-_ Je crois que tu devrais lui donner un coup de pouce pour son retour à sa forme normale Wena.

Rowena acquiesça, et tendit sa baguette vers le « lion ». Un éclair bleu le frappa et peu à peu, il redevint Godric. Épuisé, le chevalier blond se laissa tomber sur le sol.

_-_ Il faudrait quand même que tu trouves un moyen de te retransformer seul Godric. Heureusement que je connais la formule pour effacer les « accidents » de métamorphoses humaine, et qu'elle a marché sur toi, commenta Rowena.

Godric hocha la tête.

_-_ La forme de lion n'est pas non plus désagréable. Je ne pensais pas que la transformation inverse me poserait des problèmes mais visiblement…

Puis il tourna son regard vers Salazar.

_-_ Comment te sens_-_tu Salazar ?

_-_ Comme si un dragon m'avait marché dessus, une mauvaise fièvre en plus. Je… Merci quand même.

_-_ De rien. Tiens, je l'ai retrouvé en patrouillant. Tu pourrais en avoir besoin (Godric sortit une baguette de sa poche et la lança à Salazar, qui, pas assez rapide, la laissa retomber sur le sol à coté).

_-_ Et comment tu l'a transportée sous ta… euh… « forme animale » ?

_-_ Il doit y avoir quelques problèmes dans ma transformation. J'avais encore des poches. C'était vraiment bizarre.

Helga ramassa la baguette de Salazar et la tendit à son propriétaire.

_-_ Salazar (chose rare, elle n'employa pas le diminutif habituel). J'aimerais (elle prit une grande inspiration) que tu essayes de lancer un sort.

_-_ Bien sûr Helga.

Le sort de lévitation échoua, mais il demandait une concentration que Salazar n'avait pas. Mais aucun des suivants ne réussit. Du simple lumos à une complexe malédiction, rien ne semblait vouloir sortir de sa baguette.

_-_ Godric, tu es sûr qu'il s'agit bien de ma baguette ? fit Salazar d'une voix presque tremblante.

Celui_-_ci hocha gravement la tête.

_-_ Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer alors ?

Rowena s'agenouilla à ses cotés et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

_-_ Salazar, vous ne le savez peut_-_être pas, mais votre magie est étroitement liée à votre sang. Et lorsqu'un vampire s'abreuve de sang, il aspire à la fois le sang et la magie. Ce peut entraîner…

_-_ Abrège Rowena ! Quand vais_-_je retrouver mes pouvoirs ?

Le visage de la jeune femme devient aussi pâle que le sien. Un rapide regard de coté lui montra Helga, se tenant les mains, une expression douloureuse sur le visage. Il n'avait plus besoin d'entendre sa réponse. Il savait. Mais il voulait qu'on lui annonce. Pour être sûr. Pour couper les ponts.

_-_ Les vampires vous ont pratiquement mené au seuil de la mort. Vu tout ce que vous avez perdu, je doute que vous ne retrouviez jamais vos pouvoirs…

Il ferma les yeux, ne voulant pas entendre la dernière phrase.

_-_ Vous n'êtes guère plus qu'un moldu désormais.

(1) changelin : enfant_-_fée, souvent échangé avec un bébé humain par les fées…


	10. Ch8: La première histoire

**L'Histoire commence à Poudlard**

_Et dès qu'y'avait un pépin,_

_Arthur faisait mander Merlin,_

_D'un coup de son magique bâton,_

_Tout se r'mettait à tourner rond !_

_(Le bon roi Arthur, Chanson populaire du XVe s)_

Ch 8 : La première histoire

Personne ne dormit cette nuit_-_là si ce n'est Rodrigue. Salazar, bien que couché face au mur et affectant de dormir, passa la nuit à ruminer. Godric n'avait pas quitté son poste à l'entrée du mégalithe, épée dégainée. Helga resta penchée sur son chaudron, mesurant et dosant habilement les plantes pour fabriquer entre autre des potions de soins, des restaurateurs d'énergie et un semblant de soupe. Rowena, après quelques brèves périodes de sommeil trop riches en cauchemars préféra rejoindre Helga.

L'arrivée de l'aube fut un soulagement pour tous. La lueur rougeoyante du soleil _(lol, beaucoup de sang a du coulé cette nuit ! ;-)_ leur redonna courage et ils préparèrent leur départ avec moins de désespoir. Les petits cousins féeriques d'Helga n'avaient pu ramener qu'un seul cheval, qu'ils guidaient tant bien que mal avec une longe faite d'herbes tressées. Tous les autres avaient péri ou disparu. Ils amenaient également un couple de lapins qu'Helga fut contente d'adjoindre à sa tambouille.

Après un petit déjeuner dans un silence de mort, ils empaquetèrent ce qui pouvait l'être et sortirent de leur abri. Tous convinrent que le cheval échoirait à Salazar qui bien qu'ayant avalé toutes les potions qu'avaient préparé Helga et Rowena, était toujours aussi faible. Godric dut pratiquement le porter jusqu'à sa monture.

_-_ Godric, est_-_ce encore une hallucination ? Tes yeux ? demanda Salazar tandis qu'il tentait de s'asseoir correctement sur sa selle.

_-_ Mes yeux ?

Helga, en pleine conversation avec un petit faune, s'approcha des deux hommes.

_-_ Mais c'est vrai Dric ! Tes yeux, ils sont jaunes !

_-_ Jaune ?

_-_Effectivement. C'est sans doute une séquelle de tes expériences Godric, conclut Rowena. Ça t'apprendra à jouer avec la métamorphose humaine mon cher. Tu es quand même le spécialiste non ?

_-_ C'est pas grave Wena, ça lui donne un charme fou ! fit Helga, tout en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour ébouriffer les cheveux du blond.

Les rires n'étaient encore pas très chaleureux, mais des petits sourires réapparurent sur les visages des quatre professeurs.

_-_ Je ne voudrais pas vous presser, mais ne croyez_-_vous pas que nous ferions mieux d'y aller ? demanda Rodrigue. Je pense que les recherches scientifiques pourront attendre.

Rowena lui envoya un regard noir.

_-_ Vous êtes mal placé pour penser, mon cher époux. Je vous rappelle que sans vos pensées de petit noble douillet, nous n'en serions pas là actuellement !

Salazar émit un sifflement admiratif.

_-_ Toi l'infirme tu la fermes ! beugla Rodrigue. Et toi Rowena, tu vas m'écouter ! Si nous avons pris une escorte et si tu avais mieux organisé notre voyage, il n'y aurait eu aucun problème !

Son épouse, d'un calme olympien, contint avec peine sa colère. Elle serra les points et se détourna. Salazar, dans un état assez similaire, voulut se jeter sur Rodrigue. Mais il était encore très faible et s'étala face contre terre. Helga se précipita pour l'aider à se relever, puis se dirigea vers le mari de Rowena et le gifla de toutes ses forces.

_-_ Comment osez_-_vous me frapper ! s'exclama_-_t_-_il. Je vous ferai regretter votre geste madame !

Godric produisit un grand bruit avec sa baguette. Tous se tournèrent vers lui.

_-_ Vous croyez vraiment qu'il est temps de battre ? Nous ne pouvons rien à ce qui nous est arrivé. Nous n'avons pas été attentifs. Nous aurions du faire attention. Et qui nous dit que ces vampires ne nous auraient pas attaqué avant ? Je doute qu'un feu de camp les ait dissuadé.

_-_ Tu as raison Godric, dit Rowena. Nous battre ne changera pas ce qui s'est passé.

Les trois autres acquiescèrent, et tous se mirent en route.

Ils sortirent de la forêt et s'arrêtèrent dans un village voisin pour acheter quelques provisions. Tandis que ses compagnons marchaient en silence, Salazar remplaça son mutisme total par un bavardage incessant. Comme fou, il racontait tout ce qu'il passait lui passait par la tête, sans réelle cohérence, passant de la description de se dernières conquêtes à une recette de potion insecticide, du temps qu'il faisait à des fragments de l'Iliade et de l'Odyssée qu'il avait appris par cœur dans son enfance.

_-_ Salazar, fit au bout de quelques heures une Rowena au bord de la crise de nerfs, voudrais_-_tu, s'il te plait, continuer tes divagations dans ta tête.

_-_ Alors parlez_-_moi ! Arrêtez de me regarder comme un animal de foire ! Je ne veux pas de votre pitié ! Vous, vous allez bien, alors arrêtez vos têtes d'enterrement. Je ne veux pas voir des gens en deuil autour de moi. Après tout je suis encore en vie, même si…

Sa voix se brisa, sous les regards médusés de ses compagnons qui s'étaient arrêtés de marcher. Salazar qui ouvre son cœur, Salazar sincère, Salazar sans sarcasme, ce Salazar là, ils ne le connaissaient pas. Helga s'approcha de lui et prit sa main dans la sienne.

_-_ Zazar… J'admire la façon dont tu prends tout ça. Sache que je ferais tout ce que je peux pour t'aider à retrouver à ta magie. Et en attendant, de quoi veux_-_tu parler ?

Salazar sourit et contempla leurs deux mains.

_-_ Merci Helga. Je sais bien que je peux compter sur toi (il jeta un regard à Rowena et Godric) et sur vous deux. Rowena, puisque tu ne supportes pas ma voix, consentirai_-_t à nous raconter une histoire ? Comme ça je me tais, on me parle et on apprend quelque chose. Tout le monde y gagne !

_-_ Très bien Salazar. Qu'est_-_ce qui te ferait plaisir ?

_-_ Merlin l'enchanteur ! (On aurait dit un enfant impatient) Tu ne nous as pas tout raconté !

_-_ Bonne idée Zazar, ça nous occupera jusqu'à Poudlard !

Ils se remirent en marche tandis que Rowena commençait à raconter.

_L'histoire que nous reportons a été considérablement raccourcie et ne rendra pas justice à celle de Rowena Serdaigle, mais sa version personnelle n'a malheureusement été conservée dans son intégralité. J'espère que les lecteurs nous pardonnerons._

« Personne ne sait d'où venait exactement Merlin. Certains le disent de père romain et de mère bretonne. D'autres disent qu'il est arrivé d'Irlande, ou qu'il était fils d'un elfe et d'une humaine, à moins que ce ne soit le contraire. Il est apparu un beau jour dans l'Ile, et ses connaissances en magie étaient déjà et restent encore inégalées. Nul ne sait d'où il les tenait, et quand quelqu'un lui demandait, il disait qu'il suffisait de partager ses connaissances avec tous les sorciers qu'on rencontrerait en chemin pour en savoir autant. Le seul caractère physique qu'on lui connaît sont ses cheveux, qu'il avait blanc comme la neige.

(_-_Ou comme ceux de Salazar. – Certes. Mais on ne mentionne nulle part des yeux rouges. – Tant pis. – Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir prétendre à un lien de parenté avec Merlin, Zazar ?)

A l'époque, les sorciers n'existaient pas à proprement parler. Les druides, principalement, et les bardes, dans une moindre mesure, pratiquaient la magie, essentiellement la divination, et dans une moindre mesure, réalisaient des rituels complexes dans des hauts lieux de pouvoir, capables d'influer sur le temps. A ceux_-_ci, se trouvaient associer quelques enchanteurs venu de Grèce et d'Orient.

Merlin est donc arrivé dans l'île de Bretagne, et a commencé à se mêler de politique. Il souhaitait arriver à unifier sorciers et moldus. Or à cette époque, l'empire romain se disloquait peu à peu et un roi tentait d'asseoir son pouvoir sur l'île, Uther Pendragon. Seulement ce roi était amoureux d'une sorcière qui avait reçu son enseignement d'un grand mage d'Orient, Ygerne (qui l'aimait également), qui était mariée au duc Gorlois. Ils avaient une fille nommée Morgane, dotée de grands pouvoirs magiques, et qu'on reverra par la suite.

Gorlois, fier sorcier, refusa l'autorité d'un roi moldu et lui déclara une guerre ouverte. Les combats durèrent quelques semaines, et un soir le duc Gorlois rentra au château. Son épouse vint l'accueillir et découvrit qu'il s'agissait en fait d'Uther.

En effet, Merlin avait réfléchi à son projet et avait tiré la conclusion suivante : pour que moldus et sorciers vivent ensemble sans discriminations, il valait mieux qu'un moldu les dirige, car un sorcier aurait tendance à considérer les moldus comme des inférieurs. Il soutint donc Uther, et l'aida à défaire Gorlois. Pour s'assurer que le château serait pris sans effusion de sang, il donna à Uther l'apparence du défunt duc. Seule Ygerne, unique sorcière du château pourrait voir au_-_delà de cette apparence trompeuse.

Uther arriva au château et fut accueilli comme le duc. Il est inutile, je pense d'ajouter des précisions sur ce qui se passa ensuite entre lui et Ygerne.

(_-_ Et que s'est_-_il passé petite Rowena ? – Voyons Salazar, tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! – Non, je ne crois pas. D'ailleurs je n'explique pas cette soudaine rougeur sur tes joues… – Salazar Serpentard !)

Le lendemain, le château tomba aux mains des soldats du roi. La Grande Bretagne était enfin unifiée, et on célébra le mariage de Uther et Ygerne quelques jours plus tard. De leur union naquit un fils, Arthur, qui contrairement à Morgane ne disposait d'aucun pouvoir magique, un cracmol. Merlin le sépara très tôt de sa parenté et entreprit de faire son éducation. Car Merlin, grâce à son don de voyance, avait vu en lui un grand roi.

Uther mourut alors qu'Arthur avait à peine quinze ans. L'Angleterre était sur le point de se déchirer entre chrétiens voulant brûler les sorciers et sorciers voulant éliminer les chrétiens, le tout sous le regard de Merlin qui ne savait plus vraiment où donner de la tête.

Pour établir Arthur sur son trône, il réalisa une mise en scène avec une de ses amies, Viviane, une femme à moitié humaine et à moitié être de l'eau.

(_-_ C'est possible ça ? – Salazar, si tu n'arrêtes pas de l'interrompre, comme veux_-_tu qu'elle finisse son histoire ? – Je cherche juste à comprendre. – Et bien admets que c'est possible. – Si tu veux Rowena. Tu peux me passer le sel ?)

Ils forgèrent ensemble une épée dotée de pouvoirs magiques, et la figèrent dans un roc de telle sorte que seul un cracmol puisse la récupérer. Ils déclarèrent que l'homme qui réussirait à l'en ôter deviendrait roi, et que cet homme serait capable de comprendre le monde sorcier et le monde moldu.

Arthur ôta l'épée, que l'on appela Excalibur, de la pierre, et devint roi. Il épousa une moldu, Guenièvre, et entreprit d'unifier son royaume et d'en chasser les envahisseurs. De son coté, sa demi_-_sœur, Morgane, convaincue que seuls les êtres maîtrisant la magie devaient régner sur l'île construisit machination sur machination pour le déstabiliser. Merlin servit de conseiller à Arthur dans toutes ses campagnes contre les envahisseurs menaçant la Grande Bretagne, et contre les seigneurs félons. Au bout de vingt_-_cinq ans, le pays était pratiquement unifié.

Merlin se consacra aussi durant cette période à un second projet : unifier les sorciers, leurs connaissances, et veiller à leur transmission à tous ceux susceptibles de maîtriser la magie. Il parcouru toute l'Ile de Bretagne, réunissant druides, enchanteurs, mages et bardes, et réussit à les unir en un seul groupe homogène, les sorciers, avec des talents divers mais une identité commune.

Mais même aidé de Viviane, Merlin ne put sans cesse contrer les méfaits de Morgane, surveiller Arthur et s'assurer de la bonne entente entre moldus et sorciers tout en tentant d'unir ceux_-_ci, si bien qu'elle réussit à semer assez la zizanie et, fortement aidée par la magie partagea le lit d'Arthur et donna naissance à un fils, Mordred, qu'elle destina à monter sur le trône à la suite du roi.

Une fois l'île unifiée, Merlin aida Arthur à créer l'ordre des chevaliers de la Table Ronde, élite magique et moldu de l'armée du roi. Armée soit dit en passant, où combattaient cote à cote les sorciers et les non_-_sorciers. Puis, satisfait de son œuvre, il voyagea à la fois dans toute la Bretagne pour continuer à repérer des sorciers, mais aussi sur le continent, cherchant de nouvelles connaissances ou bien enseignant aux autres.

Morgane, profitant que son ennemi ai baissé sa garde, susurra à l'oreille de seigneurs orgueilleux de beaux discours, et retourna si habilement leur loyauté qu'Arthur ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, plus de la moitié des nobles du pays, à Londres avec leur propre roi, à savoir Mordred.

La bataille qui suivie fut rude, et Arthur était très désavantagé par rapport à Mordred qui lui était sorcier. Heureusement Excalibur avait été enchantée pour le protéger. Il finit grâce à cet avantage, par se débarrasser de son fils neveu. Morgane, en colère, réussit à passer outre la protection et à le blesser grièvement et s'apprêtant à lui donner le coup de grâce quand surgirent Merlin et Viviane. Merlin attaqua Morgane et la tua, bien qu'il détesta donner la mort à qui que ce soit, tandis que Viviane emmenait Arthur dans sa demeure pour soigner ses blessures, dans une île au milieu des brumes, Avalon, d'où il ne revint pas, ce qu'il laisse à supposer que ses blessures étaient trop graves pour être jamais soignées et qu'il y mourut. Nul ne le sait.

Merlin, dégoûté par sa naïveté, par la stupidité des hommes, et par son échec, comprit que faire vivre moldus et sorciers ensemble était une tache impossible et fit en sorte que les sorciers s'isolent peu à peu du monde moldu, à la fois pour se protéger et prévenir ce genre de querelles. Il rédigea le premier code de loi sorcier à cette fin puis se retira du monde et partit vivre à Avalon rejoindre Viviane, contemplant de loin l'évolution du monde magique et moldu dans un miroir magique. Il y est encore aujourd'hui, dit_-_on. »

Et par un curieux hasard, Rowena prononça ces mots à l'instant exact où ils arrivèrent devant le château d'Anaël.

_-_ Alors il n'est pas mort ? demanda Salazar.

_-_ Personne ne le sait, répondit Rowena. On ne sait rien de l'emplacement d'Avalon, et il aurait près de cinq cents ans s'il vivait encore aujourd'hui. C'est fort improbable.

_-_ Alors pourquoi l'histoire finit_-_elle ainsi ?

_-_ L'espoir, Godric, sans aucun doute l'espoir. Et comme toujours, l'histoire est devenue une légende et cette légende un mythe. Il est quasiment impossible de démêler le vrai du faux. Vu la puissance de Merlin, ce n'est pas improbable qu'il ait acquis l'immortalité. Et puis c'est quand même plus joli non ?

_-_ Il y a des jours, commenta Salazar, je ne te comprends vraiment pas. Toi qui ne jure que par la vérité et préfèrerait mourir plutôt que d'énoncer une hypothèse non vérifiée, toi, tu laisse volontairement une fin floue à ton histoire ? Jusque parce que c'est plus « joli » !

_-_ Et oui Zazar, fit Helga, il n'y a pas qu les potions qui soit un art. La parole et l'écriture en sont aussi.

_-_ Vous n'avez pas honte de vous liguer contre moi ? Ah, les femmes !

_-_ Ah, les hommes, soupirèrent_-_elles en retour.

Leur école déjà bien avancée lors de leur départ, était presque terminée. Les ouvriers étaient actuellement en train d'y installer des meubles à grand renfort de sortilèges de lévitation. Une cohorte de chaises passait la porte en se dandinant sur une musique invisible, sous la conduite de quelques enfants bien décider à démontrer leur habileté.

_-_ Et bien, nous voilà de retour, dit Godric, sur un ton nostalgique. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux garder sous silence le problème de Salazar.

Tous acquiescèrent, même Rodrigue, qui fut considérablement aidé par le regard très persuasif _(merci Rouge ;-)_ et pas franchement gentil de Salazar, et les baguettes des trois autres professeurs bien en évidence dans leurs mains.

_-_ Il me parait quand même nécessaire d'en avertir Anaël, suggéra Rowena.

_-_ Parce que tu crois que je garderai mon poste de professeur après ça ? répliqua Salazar d'un ton hargneux.

_-_ Salazar, Rowena ne faisait qu'une suggestion, fit remarquer sèchement Godric.

_-_ Et tu crois vraiment que le duc te renverra ? ajouta Helga. D'autant plus que tu n'utilises pas ta baguette pour faire des potions, et que tu es le meilleur maître des potions qu'il a sous la main ?

_-_ Je… tu dois avoir raison. Désolé Rowena, je n'aurai pas du m'énerver.

_-_ Pas de quoi, nous aurions tous réagit pareil je pense.

_-_ Oui mais…

_-_ Tu ne supportes pas cette idée et tu ne peux pas l'accepter, coupa Rowena. Ton état est normal Salazar. Tu as besoin de temps et de tranquillité pour t'adapter, ce que tu n'as pas encore eu jusqu'à maintenant. Nous allons rentrer tranquillement à Poudlard, tu vas te reposer quelques jours et faire le point. Nous serons là si tu as besoin de nous.

_-_ Je … merci Rowena

_-_ Tu sais Zazar, lui rappela avec malice Helga, je crois que tu as oublié un détail. Je ne crois que tu aies perdu ta langue acérée avec ta magie, alors ne fais pas comme si.

Salazar lui fit un sourire carnassier.

_-_ Tu as raison ma petite Helga. Bon, on y va ? Sans quoi ils risquent de se demander ce que nous fabriquons, plantés là à contempler le château.


	11. Ch9 : La première visite

**L'Histoire commence à Poudlard**

_La métamorphose d'un humain en animal appliquée à soi-même est une magie extrêmement difficile à réaliser. Si les premiers sorciers la pratiquaient très facilement, comme le laisse penser les peintures étranges laissées sur certaines grottes, la méthode s'est perdue au cours du temps, avant que Godric Gryffondor la réintroduise sous une forme rigoureuse contrant le principal problème : l'incapacité de reprendre forme humaine, faute de pouvoir tenir une baguette ou prononcer une formule. Néanmoins il lui fallut toute sa vie avant de pouvoir se déclarer animagus, capable de changer de forme à volonté._

_La Métamorphose humaine, tenants et aboutissants, dangers, et utilité__, par Oliver Switch, 1845_

Chapitre 9 : La première visite

C'est une troupe aux sourires faussés qui entra dans la cour du château du duc et elle ne s'attarda guère parmi la foule d'enfants venue la saluer. Godric emmena Salazar dans sa chambre, tandis que Rowena partait à la recherche d'Anaël et qu'Helga passait chez elle chercher quelques potions.

La chambre de Salazar Serpentard avait quelque chose d'impersonnel et d'austère, comme la cellule d'un moine. Point de feu vif qui brûlât dans la cheminée, l'atmosphère était glaciale, uniquement réchauffée par un brasero. Les murs de pierre étaient apparents, sans tentures. Seule une minuscule meurtrière fournissait la lumière, qui suffisait juste à éclairer la table de travail impeccablement rangée. Aucun livre, aucun parchemin ne traînait. Non, Salazar n'a nul besoin de livre. Comme tout maître des potions, il sait, tout simplement.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous autour du lit de Salazar et d'une tournée de boissons chaudes. Rowena résuma au duc leur rencontre sur le chemin du retour, tandis qu'Helga faisait avaler à l'albinos quantité de potions régénératrices de toutes sortes.

_-_ Salazar, commença le duc lorsque Rowena se tut, je sais que cela n'est pas grand_-_chose, mais si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour vous aide dans cette épreuve, je le ferai. Par ailleurs, vous êtes un professeur formidable et je doute fort que cet accident n'ait affecté vos autres compétences. Je vous interdit donc d'oser ne serait_-_ce que suggérer votre départ.

Salazar lui jeta un regard interrogatif, n'étant pas vraiment sûr de ce que ce à quoi cette déclaration allait le mener. Finalement il acquiesça et bu le contenu de la tasse qu'Helga lui tendait.

_-_ Soit, conclut_-_il d'une voix monocorde, tout en grimaçant à cause de l'aigreur de la potion. J'aimerai juste que ma famille ne soit pas mise au courant.

_-_ Pourquoi ? demanda Godric d'un ton compatissant.

_-_ Ce ne sont pas tes oignons ! répondit sèchement l'intéressé.

Depuis son retour « à la civilisation », la perte qu'il venait de subir lui revenait peu à peu à l'esprit, n'améliorant pas son humeur, loin de là, ni sa courtoisie d'ailleurs. Il ne prit même pas la peine de s'excuser, croisa les bras et s'enfonça un peu plus sous ses édredons.

_-_ Je crois que tu as besoin de repos Salazar, dit Helga avec un regard grave. Nous devrions te laisser dormir. Tâche de récupérer vite, finit_-_elle sur un ton plus enjoué, que l'on aille voir nos nouveaux locaux !

Et tout le monde sortit de la pièce.

_-_ Il ne va pas bien, dit Rowena tandis que les trois professeurs descendaient les escaliers.

_-_ Non, il ne va pas bien. Mais je ne vois pas ce que nous pourrions faire pour l'aider, soupira Helga.

_-_ Il en a assez d'être traité en infirme.

Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers Godric.

_-_ Il ne supporte pas ce qu'il lui arrive mais il supporte encore moins comme nous le traitons. Et il déteste par_-_dessus tout montrer ses faiblesses. C'est un Serpentard, et comme toute sa famille, il se doit de montrer une image parfaite de lui, pour ne pas entacher l'honneur des siens. Et là il l'entache doublement. Un parfait petit moldu, incapable de cacher ses sentiments, conclut_-_il sur un ton triste

Rowena et Helga étaient surprises. Pour elles, Salazar avait toujours été Salazar l'incompréhensible, Salazar le mystérieux. Et voilà qu'en quelques mots, Godric éclaircissait son comportement. Godric, si ouvert, si facile à comprendre, si différent de Salazar. Le monde sorcier était décidément riche en surprises.

_-_ D'ici deux jours il sera sur pieds, dit Helga pour mettre fin au silence méditatif qui s'était installé.

_-_ Sans magie, termina Godric.

_-_ Sans magie. Je ne vois pas comment il pourrait la retrouver.

Un silence pénible se réinstalla.

_-_ Au fait, en parlant d'honneur, où en es_-_tu avec cette affaire de mariage Dric ?

Rowena le regarda avec un air interrogatif.

_-_ Quel mariage ?

Helga lui résuma la situation.

_-_ Et bien, aux dernières nouvelles, ils l'ont fiancé avec un de mes frères et on tout fait pour me faire oublier. Mon nom est la seule chose qui me rattache à ma famille.

_-_ J'admire le courage dont tu as fais preuve Godric, commenta Rowena.

_-_ Ce n'était pas du courage mais de la folie. J'ai fais ça sur un coup de tête. Si je n'avais pas entendu parler de l'offre d'Anaël, Merlin sait où je serais aujourd'hui.

_-_ Peut_-_être. Mais tu es libre au moins.

Il posa son bras sur l'épaule de Rowena, geste ô combien inconvenant, mais la jeune femme ne parut point s'en soucier.

_-_ Être libre, c'est aussi accepter les contraintes. _L'homme est plus libre dans la cité où il obéit aux lois que dans la nature où il obéit à lui-même_ (1). Ou quelque chose dans le genre. Aristote, il me semble.

Rowena cacha avec peine sa surprise.

_-_ Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais aussi bien la littérature classique !

Godric rougit.

_-_ La philosophie ne te va pas au teint Dric, ça jure affreusement avec tes yeux jaunes !

Ils rirent tous les trois.

_-_ Ça me rappelle que tu nous dois quelques explications Godric, fit Rowena d'un ton inquisiteur.

Ils trouvèrent refuge et chaleur aux cuisines, autour d'une tournée de petits sablés au miel.

_(Avant qu'on me prenne pour une fanatique du miel (ce qui est peut-être vrai) c'est tout simplement le substitut du sucre à l'époque)_

_-_ C'est le jeune Melvin qui m'a donné l'idée. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens, mais il m'a un jour demandé si l'on pouvait appliquer une métamorphose à soi_-_même.

_-_ Oui, et tu lui as répondu que non, c'était impossible de se métamorphoser soi_-_même d'abord à cause de la difficulté de se visualiser et ensuite le risque quand on pointe une baguette spécifiquement liée à soi qu'elle soit à la fois émetteur et récepteur du sort.

Godric sourit.

_-_ Ça fait toujours plaisir de voir qu'il y a des gens qui m'écoutent.

_-_ Elle le savait peut_-_être déjà Dric.

_-_ Helga, ce n'est pas parce que Salazar n'est pas là que tu dois te sentir obligée de le remplacer.

La petite bonne femme lui fit un magnifique sourire. Rowena tapota de ses doigts sur la table, comme pour dire « on peut en revenir au sujet principal ? »

_-_ Donc j'ai réfléchis à la question, et je me suis demander ce que ça donnerai si on tentait la métamorphose par l'intérieur. Sans passer par l'élément extérieur qu'est la baguette. Ce qui demande un plus grand effort de visualisation. Mais comme on se concentre sur soi, sur ce qu'on pourrait appeler notre magie intérieure, il est plus facile de se voir.

_-_ Pourquoi en animal alors ?

_-_ J'ai trouvé que c'était plus facile à réaliser, dans la mesure où ça représente un grand changement plus global.

Helga secoua la tête pour signifier à quel point elle trouvait la logique du blond aberrante.

_-_ Et pourquoi un lion alors ?

_-_ Là, je t'avoue que je ne suis pas sûr. Je crois que ça a un rapport avec les animaux totems. Je me souviens avoir entendu une histoire de lien entre totem et druide. Mais comme ceux_-_ci n'ont aucun savoir écrit, je ne suis pas sûr, conclut_-_il en jetant un regard interrogatif à Rowena.

_-_ Lors de leur cérémonie d'initiation, d'après ce que j'en sais, chaque druide reçoit, ou découvre son animal totem. Personne ne sait s'il s'agissait vraiment d'un animal bien réel, d'un esprit ou encore de quelque chose attaché à l'esprit du druide ou tout simplement un surnom. En tout cas, il est lié au caractère du druide. Le seul qui est vraiment connu est celui de Merlin, c'était un faucon, un émerillon pour être précis. (2)

_-_ Si je comprends bien, fit Helga, tu as trouvé par quelque procédé obscur ton totem, et tu as réussi à le visualiser assez bien pour te métamorphoser en. En tout cas ça laisse à penser qu'un totem est peut_-_être tout simplement quelque chose au fond de notre cerveau qui représente l'animal qu'il y a en chacun de nous.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent.

_-_ Je pense que c'est ça, poursuivit Godric. Toujours est_-_il qu'à force de méditer sur ce totem, j'ai finit par le visualiser très bien. Et vu que j'ai Alexandre pour animal de compagnie, ça doit aider. Après, il suffit de trouver un moyen de canaliser la magie en soi sans baguette et voilà !

_-_ Et tu t'es transformé d'un coup ?

_-_ Non, j'y suis allé par à_-_coups. Yeux, pattes, queue, mais jamais tout. Je n'y arrivai pas d'ailleurs. Je pense que ton union des pouvoirs m'a aidé. Mais quand je me suis transformé complètement, je n'ai très bien suivi ce qu'il m'arrivait, alors visualiser le retour à la forme humaine m'était presque impossible, d'autant plus que je n'étais pas non plus totalement lion. Mais ça ne devrait plus me poser de problèmes avec un peu d'entraînement.

_-_ Je crois que tu viens d'apporter un sérieux éclaircissement sur les moyens qu'utilisaient les druides pour pratiquer la magie sans intermédiaire.

_-_ Tu penses qu'ils se changeaient déjà en animaux Rowena ?

_-_ Non. Mais ils devaient se servir de cette image de leur totem pour pratiquer la magie. Enfin, tout cela, ce sont des hypothèses.

_-_ Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, fit remarquer Helga. Comment en aussi peu de temps a_-_t_-_on pu perdre tout le savoir des druides.

_-_ En fait, Merlin a permis la mise en commun de tous les savoirs. Mais les archidruides n'ont pas voulu tout révéler. Et puis en l'absence de tradition écrite, le savoir a tendance à s'égarer. Je pense qu'à l'époque de Merlin, ils avaient déjà perdu beaucoup de leur puissance d'antan.

Quelques jours plus tard, sous un grand soleil, eut lieu l'inauguration de la nouvelle école. Avec une certaine émotion, les quatre professeurs entrèrent juste après avoir couper le traditionnel ruban rouge dans ce qui allait devenir leur chez eux.

Le grand hall, qui n'était peut_-_être pas encore aussi grand qu'il ne l'est aujourd'hui à l'heure où vous lisez cette histoire, était néanmoins impressionnant par sa taille, de même que la grande salle. Pour le moment, tout en étant de majestueuses salles, elles étaient néanmoins vides de toutes décorations ce qui leur donnait un aspect très sobre.

La première surprise leur vint lorsqu'ils découvrir les escaliers. Salazar se tourna vers l'homme qui avait dirigé les travaux, un certain Ergané Imhotep.

_-_ Dites, je suis peut_-_être stupide, mais comment fait_-_on pour se rendre là bas (il désigna une porte sur un mur du deuxième étage) avec un escalier qui part de ce coté_-_ci (il désigna le mur opposé).

_-_ Sire, comme nous n'avions pas la place pour plusieurs escaliers, nous avons simplifié le système en installant des escaliers qui bougent. Il vous suffit d'utiliser votre baguette pour les déplacer.

_-_ Ah, très bien.

Un silence suivit sa phrase. Salazar jeta un regard furieux à ses trois compagnons.

_-_ C'est une bonne idée, mais j'ai bien peur que cela pose quelques problèmes, dit Helga.

Salazar lui lança un autre regard furieux.

_-_ Comment ça ? demanda Ergané

_-_ Tous les enfants n'ont pas de baguette, ou ne sauraient pas comment se servir de ces escaliers magiques.

Elle en profita pour envoyer à Salazar un regard qui voulait dire « je ne suis pas stupide non plus ».

_-_ Il y a une solution toute simple, proposa Rowena. Il suffit d'enchanter les escaliers pour qu'ils bougent en permanence et installer plus de passerelles entre les différentes salles à chaque étage pour faciliter les déplacements. Ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes.

_-_ Non madame, seulement il faudra renouveler les enchantements régulièrement.

_-_ Sauf si nous lui fournissons une source de magie perpétuelle.

_-_ C'est possible Madame. De plus une source de magie permettrait d'agir plus facilement sur le château.

_-_ Mais qu'utiliser comme source ? demanda Godric.

_-_ On peut utiliser une pierre magique, ou bien certains animaux ou plantes. Ce ne sera pas forcément éternel mais ça vous évitera de refaire les enchantements chaque semaine.

_-_ Bon, c'est pas le tout les enfants, mais on a le reste du château à visiter, conclut joyeusement Helga.

_Rowena parle_ (3)

Que dire de plus pour cette visite. Le château était tel que nous l'avions prévu ou presque. Un mélange étrange de l'austérité des Serpentard, de la grandiloquence des Gryffondor (mêlée au goût de Godric pour les petites pièces chaleureuses et confortables), de ma précision mathématique et de ma préférence pour les hauteurs, le tout mélangé avec l'excentricité caractéristique d'Helga. Un très bel endroit en somme. Où il fait bon vivre où l'on prend plaisir à enseigner.

J'ai installé avec plaisir dans la bibliothèque les copies d'ouvrage que j'avais réalisé lors de mon mariage, même si nous en avions perdu lors du voyage. Décidément, nous avions perdu trop de choses lors de ce voyage.

A partir de là, il nous a fallut revoir notre enseignement, parce que nous avions plus d'enfants à instruire. Très vite, nous les avons réparti par niveau. Et puis une phrase d'Helga m'est revenue à l'esprit. Enseigner l'astronomie. Et pourquoi pas d'autres disciplines. Alors nous avons cherché d'autres personnes qui voudraient bien partager leur savoir. La première était une cousine d'Helga, s'appelait Uranie Gabran, spécialiste de la divination dans les étoiles. Elle vint accompagnée de son mari, qui portait un nom ô combien bien trouvé de Cassandre, un homme plutôt porté sur la chiromancie et les augures. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait les pieds sur terre, mais ils aimaient transmettre leur savoir.

Et puis, chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas, Rodrigue s'est attelé à la lourde tache de donner des leçons d'escrime et de courtoisie aux jeunes nobles. Il veilla également, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, à qu'ils sachent lire et écrire correctement.

C'est sans doute cela qui a permis de nous rapprocher un peu, de passer outre nos disputes habituelles. Nous avions une chose en commun, même si c'était la seule, c'est que nous aimions enseigner.

Et puis il y a eu notre fils. Je crois qu'Helga a raison, il n'y a rien de plus beau que de tenir son enfant dans ses bras. Ça aussi, ça a aidé à nous rapprocher. N'allez pas croire que nous nous sommes mis à nous aimer, mais nous nous supportions désormais assez bien pour arrêter de chercher à ridiculiser l'autre à tout bout de champ.

Et lorsque mon fils a eu deux ans, Eve Olliwander a réapparut dans les environs.

_Helga parle_

Nous vivions alors des temps bien étranges ma fois. D'un coté Rowena rayonnait après la naissance de son fils. Et en même temps Salazar semblait s'éloigner dans les ombres. Même si il était toujours le même en apparence, et que très peu de personnes se rendaient compte de son absence de pouvoirs magiques, je sentais bien qu'il n'allait pas bien. Nous le savions tous. Mais il semblait avoir fait son deuil et remis son masque en place, et il n'aurait jamais accepté qu'on vienne lui parler de ses affaires.

Et puis, un matin de printemps, alors que nous déjeunions avec les élèves, Eve est arrivée. Pour reprendre les mots de Salazar, « cette sacrée bonne femme est entrée, s'est plantée devant Godric et l'a embrassé devant la totalité des enfants » « totalement inconsciente des principes de bienséance » ajouterait Rowena si elle lisait ça. Au final, on a organisé un mariage histoire de légaliser l'affaire, tout en leur rappelant quelques règles élémentaires de conduite en société.

Et le pire dans cette affaire, c'est que la famille de Godric s'en est mordue les doigts, parce qu'après tout, une fille de la famille Olliwander est loin d'être un mauvais parti. D'ailleurs, ça a fait quelques histoires avec la famille en question, mais je suis loin d'être spécialiste de ces histoires compliquées d'aristocrates, alors je ne vous les rapporterais point.

Et puis Eve s'est parfaitement intégrée à notre petit groupe. Elle a même proposé à Rowena d'assurer ses cours d'histoire, ce qui s'est révélé utile. Rowena commençait à avoir du mal à jongler entre son et bientôt ses enfants, ses cours d'enchantements et ses cours d'histoire.

Enfin bref, on croyait toutes ces histoires de cœur terminées, mais que nenni ! Il fallait bien caser Salazar

_Godric parle _

Et c'est sur ces entrefaites que commença l'étrange histoire entre Talis et Salazar.

(1) Certainement la seule citation de philo dont je me souviens, et le seul sujet dont j'ai encore des souvenirs. Mais forcément, il n'est pas tombé au Bac celui_-_là !

(2) Un émerillon, ça se dit merlin en anglais… merci à S Lawhead et TH White pour ces éclaircissements.

(3) Tiens donc, encore une tournure que j'ai piqué dans un bouquin…Les Dames du Lac pour ceux que ça intéresse…


	12. Ch10 : Première Chasse aux sorciers

**L'Histoire commence à Poudlard**

_En dépit de ce qu'aiment à raconter les livres d'histoire de la magie, la crémation des sorciers au Moyen-Âge n'était pas un simple sujet de plaisanterie. Bien sûr, il y a des exceptions comme Gwendonlyn la Fantasque, mais pour le reste, il est nécessaire de rappeler qu'un sorcier n'avait pas toujours les moyens de lancer un sort, et surtout que les principales victimes étaient avant tous les cracmols et les nées de moldus._

_(La vie des sorciers au Moyen Âge, Mathilda Dahl, 1846)_

Ch10 : Première Chasse aux sorciers

Elle nous tend à chacun une tasse de ce qui doit être une tisane. Je lui jette un regard méfiant. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter ma petite, qu'elle me dit. Ça lui va bien de dire ça, je suis plus grande qu'elle ! Elle a deviné mes pensées apparemment, parce qu'elle sourit. Elle n'a pas l'air fâché. Elle nous invite à nous réchauffer à la cheminée et elle nous demande notre histoire. Sa voix est douce, elle a l'air plutôt gentille cette dame. Elle m'écoute raconter non sans caresser un blaireau sur ses genoux. Un blaireau ?

Je m'appelle Elaine et j'ai quinze ans. Mon petit frère c'est Nicolas, et il a huit ans ; et trois mois insiste_-_t_-_il. Soit, ce sera huit ans et trois mois. La dame sourit et m'invita à continuer. Je lui dis le nom de mon village, mais cela ne lui dit rien. Je connais rien à ces grandes choses nobles comme la géographie alors je ne peux pas dire où c'est exactement, si ce n'est que c'est au sud puisque nous avons tourné le dos au soleil de midi pour venir. En fait, je crois qu'elle veut surtout savoir comment nous sommes arrivés ici. Alors je lui explique.

Je suis assise sur un banc de notre petite église et j'ai peur. À coté, mon petit frère joue avec son petit chariot de bois que lui a fabriqué notre père. Moi, j'écoute. Les cris à l'extérieur semblent avoir cessé, et seule retentit la voix du prêtre, mais je n'arrive pas à saisir les mots. Toutefois le vitrail au dessus de l'entrée continue à laisser passer des lumières vacillantes. Des torches. Nous brûler, ils veulent nous brûler.

Sorcière !

Qu'ils disent. Je ne sais pas de quoi ils parlent. Je ne suis pas une sorcière. C'est une erreur.

Associée du diable !

Alors pourquoi me suis_-_je réfugiée dans une église ? Pourquoi suis_-_je encore en vie dans ce cas_-_là ?

Sorcière !

Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait ça. Je l'ai juste fait, pour protéger mon petit frère.

Sorcier !

Peut_-_être moi, mais pas lui. Il ne sait même pas ce que magie veut dire. Ce n'est pas lui, il n'a pas pu paralyser le fils du forgeron. Comment aurait_-_il pu ?

Êtres maléfiques !

Les autres enfants l'ont menacé. Le grand Joachim allait le frapper. J'ai voulu l'arrêter. Il a été projeté contre un arbre.

Démons !

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Après on nous a menacé, on a voulu nous tuer

Les mauvaises récoltes, c'était nous.

Les vaches sans lait, c'était nous.

Démons ! Sorciers !

Ils allaient nous tuer, et le prêtre est arrivé. Il nous dit d'aller nous réfugier dans l'église, nous l'avons fait.

Le prêtre s'est tu. Oh mon Dieu, je ne veux pas mourir ! Je n'ai rien fait, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé.

La porte s'est ouverte et le prêtre est entré. Sommes nous sauvé, je me demande intérieurement. J'espère. Pourvu qu'Il nous ait entendu. Mon frère, sentant la sentence proche, cesse de jouer. Je le serre dans mes bras.

Vous devez partir, nous dit_-_il. Je ne peux rien faire de plus. Ce ne sera pas facile, mais au moins vous resterez en vie, ajoute_-_t_-_il. Son regard est triste, et il essaye de nous sourire pour nous rassurer. C'est un échec.

Où irons_-_nous ? Je demande. En même temps je prends la sacoche qu'il me tend.. Dedans, il y a une miche de pain, du fromage, un couteau, un briquet d'amadou et quelques pommes.

Je ne sais pas mon enfant, je ne sais pas qu'il me répond. Loin d'ici c'est sûr, rajoute_-_t_-_il. Je passe la sacoche sur mon épaule. Il me donne également une couverture roulée pour être portée sur le dos.

Tu dois chercher des gens comme toi. Comme moi ! Je m'exclame. Comment ça comme moi ? Et bien, et il parait mal à l'aise avec ce sujet, des sorciers. Ils vous accueilleront et vous aideront sans aucun doute.

Mais où ? Et comment les reconnaître ? Visiblement il n'en sait rien. Il n'y a plus rien à dire. La seule chose qu'il peut encore nous offrir est sa bénédiction, ce qu'il fait. Et il nous souhaite bonne chance. Je prends mon petit frère par la main et nous sortons.

Ils sont tous là dehors, à nous attendre. Ils s'écartent juste assez pour nous laisser passer. Certains crachent à nos pieds. Le premier d'entre eux est mon père, enfin celui qui était mon père. Maintenant je n'en aie plus.

Nous sommes sortis du village sous leurs regards de haine et de mépris. Et nous avons marché,

Marché.

Marché.

Marché.

Le soir, j'ai fais un feu et nous avons mangé chacun une tranche de pain, une de fromage et une pomme. Il faut économiser nos provisions. Je ne sais même pas où nous allons. Ni où chercher des sorciers. Le lendemain on recommence.

Marcher.

Marcher.

Marcher.

Nous avons fini par arriver dans un village un après midi, et contre quelques menus travaux, nous avons reçu gîte et couvert. La vieille dame nous a même donné quelques provisions. Mais aucun signe des nôtres. Pas de sorciers. Je ne sais pas où les chercher.

Je ne sais pas.

Et nous marchons.

Je ne sais pas.

Et nous marchons.

Et l'hiver s'approche de plus en plus. Hier soir, un homme m'a proposé de m'héberger si j'enlevais mes vêtements et que... J'ai refusé et nous avons fuit. Nicolas a attrapé froid cette nuit. Il grelotte et son nez coule. Je ne sais pas s'il ira encore bien loin. Cette nuit, j'ai trouvé un refuge dans une vieille ferme abandonnée. Le toit est à demi effondré mais la cheminée est encore en place. Je prépare tant bien que mal un feu misérable. Nous nous endormons après avoir terminé nos dernières provisions. J'ai chaud et j'ai froid, je crois que moi aussi je suis malade.

Lorsque je me suis réveillée vers le milieu de la nuit, il y avait deux hommes dans la chaumière. J'ai pris peur. Des bandits, peut_-_être pire. Les pauvres petits, a dit l'un. Ils sont malades je crois, a dit l'autre. Tout à coup le toit n'a plus été troué. La pièce s'est réchauffée et un grand feu brûlait dans l'âtre. Il y avait une table, des chaises, des couvertures très chaudes, et un festin digne d'un seigneur.

Ils m'ont donné à chacun une boisson bizarre. Je me sens mieux mais curieusement j'ai de la fumée qui sort des oreilles maintenant, et Nicolas aussi. Ça le fait rire. Je l'imite. Les deux hommes sourient et nous invitent à manger. Peut_-_être que finalement ils ne sont pas méchants.

Les plats sont drôlement bons. Et chauds. Je sens mon ventre prêt à exploser. Nicolas s'est endormi sur sa chaise. L'un des hommes le couche sur un matelas, qui, je suis sûre, n'étais pas là avant. Et puis, ils me posent des questions, et je leur réponds. Et ils me disent, va vers le nord, cherche Poudlard. Je garde leur phrase en mémoire. Je suis fatiguée. Je dors.

À notre réveil ils sont partis. Ils nous ont laissé des provisions, des vêtements chauds et le petit déjeuner sur le feu. Nous sommes heureux de l'avaler. Et nous repartons.

Nous avons traversé beaucoup de villages et même une ville, et nous avons fini par arriver ici. Mais je ne comprends toujours rien.

La dame est vraiment gentille. Elle nous serre dans ses bras très fort. Et puis, elle nous donne des vêtements propres. Et à manger. Enfin elle nous emmène avec mon frère vers des dortoirs. Il y a d'autres enfants qui y dorment déjà. Elle m'indique un lit et me fait signe de me coucher. Et elle emmène mon frère vers un autre dortoir. Je ne comprends toujours rien. Mais je suis en sécurité.

La chasse aux sorciers est terminée je crois.

Le lendemain, je prends mon petit déjeuner avec les autres filles de mon dortoir. Elles m'ont l'air sympathique. Certaines se moquent de mon ignorance mais d'autres m'ont expliqué ce que c'est. D'être une sorcière. La Magie. C'est étrange.

Et puis il y a eu les cours. J'en ai eu mal à la tête les premiers jours. Apprendre par cœur des formules étranges, des ingrédients bizarres. Hier, j'ai fait ma première potion. Je l'ai raté et on m'a grondé. J'ai dû nettoyer tous les chaudrons après. Le professeur qui nous enseigne me fait peur, avec ses yeux rouges. Heureusement, il y a les cours dehors loin des livres avec la gentille dame, les animaux et les plantes. C'est très intéressant. Un jour, qu'elle m'a dit, quand j'aurais une baguette, je suivrais des cours avec le monsieur bizarre avec les yeux jaunes. Et aussi la grande dame brune. Qu'est_-_ce qu'elle est belle elle ! J'aimerai bien lui ressembler. Mais avec mes cheveux roux, c'est impossible.

En tout cas, aussi loin que je pourrais, je me souviendrai de la gentillesse de tous ces gens là. Même l'homme aux yeux rouges. Après tout, ce n'est pas de sa faute, il a perdu sa magie. Enfin c'est ce qui se dit dans le dortoir le soir. Et j'espère que mes enfants, mes arrières petits enfants et tous mes descendants seront aussi gentils à l'égard des sorciers qui sont perdu dans le monde.

Hier, j'ai parlé avec un charmant jeune homme au dîner. Il s'appelle Thomas, et si ses parents sont d'accord, on va se marier. Il m'appelle sa petite belette (1).

(1) Pour ceux qui ne savent pas, belette donne weasel en anglais… d'où vient Weasley…


	13. Ch11 : Premières excuses

**L'Histoire commence à Poudlard**

_Ah ce Salazar,_

_Quel lascar,_

_Sacré Serpentard,_

_Limite soûlard, _

_Suffit pourtant_

_D'l'prendre avec des gants,_

_S'fait doux comme un agneau,_

_Limite un peu sot,_

_Méfiez vous attention,_

_Il ne tourna pas rond._

_(Ode à trois fondateurs, faussement attribuée à Godric Gryffondor autour de l'an mil)_

_Quelques recherches ont mis en évidence que cette chanson a commencé à circuler durant la fin du XIIIe s, et qu'elle aurait été écrite par un troubadour de l'époque. On ne peut que spéculer sur son identité, mais un certain Horace Gryffonrouge fit scandale à l'époque… et la ressemblance patronymique expliquerait qu'on l'ai confondu avec le professeur de métamorphose._

Chapitre 11 : Premières excuses

_Salazar parle :_

Mon cher père, puisse ses yeux de braise effrayer encore bon nombres de jouvencelles, m'a dit un jour que le seul moyen de mettre un sorcier hors d'état de nuire était de le priver de tout pouvoir, soit trois solutions:

_-_ lui ôter sa baguette mais attention, même coupée, la tête du loup peut encore mordre !

_-_ l'assommer (et lui ôter sa baguette par la même occasion)

Pour ces deux premières solutions le traditionnel sortilège de désarmement fait l'affaire. Et puis…

_-_ lui ôter sa magie, ce qui fait de lui un sorcier

« Vois_-_tu mon fils, c'est là un moyen terrible. D'abord, il est très difficile à mettre en œuvre, et peut tout aussi bien se retourner contre toi si tu n'as pas la force mentale nécessaire. Et puis il est définitif, sans possibilité de retour »

Mais Père, n'existe_-_t_-_il pas une potion qui permet d'affaiblir un sorcier au point qu'il ne puisse se servir de sa baguette ? lui demandais_-_je alors ?

« Je suis fier de toi mon fils, tu sais te servir de ta tête, tu iras loin ! », qu'il me répondit. Mais il ne m'ébouriffa pas les cheveux. Jamais un Serpentard ne s'abaisserait à ça.

Oh oui, vous seriez fière mon père, votre fils a trouvé le moyen de priver un sorcier de ses pouvoirs avec une facilité déconcertante. Un vampire, et le tour est joué ! Quand on sait qu'une arrière arrière arrière grand tante est toujours enfermée dans une oubliette à cause de sa sombre nature…

Car le sang de vampire est ma fois une denrée fort utile.

Ils l'affament et lorsqu'ils en ont besoin, ils lui fournissent de la chair fraîche. Et cela la soûle, un peu comme un verre d'eau de vie très fort à jeun. Après il n'y a plus qu'à se servir. Et puis on la renferme dans son oubliette, à l'abri de la lumière, bien au frais.

Bel exemple d'esprit de famille. Fort heureusement je ne souffre d'aucun symptôme lié au vampirisme. Je ne suis pas sûr que j'accepterai de partager un cachot avec une femme qui ne parle que le latin.

Ce n'est pas idéal pour la conversation.

Néanmoins je préfère que personne ne découvre ce qu'il m'est arrivé. Au mieux ils me renieront, déshériterons, au pire… Disons que le chercheur n'aime jamais être transformé en sujet d'expérience.

Ce qui est curieux, c'est la facilité avec on se résigne à son sort. Comme si finalement on pouvait vivre en moldu. Mais cela est stupide. Ce serait comme un loup s'abaissant à porter un collier et à servir un homme pour recevoir chaque soir sa gamelle ! Un loup est fier, ne s'abaisse pas à cet asservissement stupide.

Non ! Moi Salazar Serpentard, je le jure, je retrouverai mes pouvoirs, par n'importe quel moyen qui soit ! La force de ma colère m'affermit dans ma décision. Ils croient tous que mon sort est irrévocable car jusqu'à maintenant il était irrévocable. Mais je prouverai le contraire ! Il ne le sera plus. Sorcier j'étais et sorcier je serai à nouveau !

Encore une curiosité, c'est les milles et uns usages d'une baguette magique quand on a aucun pouvoir : la faire tourner en le pouce et l'index pour passer le temps, l'agiter pour ordonner et donner du poids à ses paroles, taper sur les doigts des élèves paresseux, dessiner des labyrinthes dans le sable, ou même enlever délicatement l'énorme araignée qui se balade sur vos parchemins.

Personne ne l'avait imaginé, le grand Salazar l'a fait ! Tout ce qu'il est possible de faire avec une baguette sans magie ! Autrement dit, tout ce que vous pouvez faire avec un bout de bois de douze pouces de long !

Où en étais_-_je ? Ah oui. Retrouver ma magie. Et accessoirement aller dispenser mon savoir à tous ces mômes qui se réjouissent de la moindre étincelle qu jaillit du bout de leur baguette. Frustrant. En même temps c'est toujours plus agréable que de regarder les plus doués lancer tous leurs merveilleux magnifiques et excellents grands sortilèges. D'ailleurs, personne n'agite jamais sa baguette dans mon cours. Cela est aussi inutile que d'ajouter l'armoise dans la potion fortifiante avant de l'avoir retirer du feu et préalablement laisser refroidir quelques temps.

Si la santé physique de Salazar redevint rapidement bonne, celle de son esprit, elle, semblait laisser à désirer. Il est devenu fou, dirent même les mauvaises langues. Sans doute ces rumeurs étaient fondés sur un seul fait : au lieu de hanter les couloirs, flirtant avec les femmes de chambre, terrifiant les domestiques et jouant avec les enfants, il passait ses journées enfermé dans ses appartements, réquisitionnant les livres de Rowena théorisant sur la magie, sans voir personne, oubliant même parfois volontairement ses devoirs de professeur.

Personne ne savait ce qu'il y faisait. Il y avait bien quelques explosions et fumées nauséabondes, mais c'était un évènement peu fréquent. Quelques enfants fort hardis posèrent un jour leurs oreilles sur la porte où marmonnèrent des sortilèges de Finoreille ou de Passmuraille, mais ils n'en tirèrent que peu d'informations

Le bruit d'une plume sur un parchemin.

Le bruit d'une page qui se tourne, d'un manuscrit qu'on déroule.

Des parchemins qu'on chiffonne.

Des jurons très colorés.

Des objets qui volent à travers la pièce.

La seule conclusion logique qu'ils purent en tirer, c'est qu'il cherchait quelque chose, mais quoi ? Et comme à ce moment_-_là arriva Godric, qui les renvoya à des activités moins palpitantes non sans un bon sermon et le tirage de quelques oreilles, ils ne le surent jamais.

Puis Godric toqua à la porte du professeur de potions, qui chose rare, se leva pour lui ouvrir la porte.

_-_ Tiens Godric ! fit sur un air faussement joyeux. Quel bon vent t'amène par ici ?

_-_ Le vent de dehors Salazar. Que dirais_-_tu d'aller prendre l'air ailleurs que dans ta chambre ?

_-_ Non merci. Peut_-_être un autre jour.

Sur ce, il voulut refermer sa porte, mais Godric, plus rapide et surtout beaucoup plus fort, l'en empêcha.

_-_ N'insiste pas, je n'ai pas envie de prendre l'air, ni de sortir, ni même de mettre les pieds dans le petit salon de la tour Est.

_-_ C'est non alors ?

_-_ Oui Godric.

_-_ Tu refuses catégoriquement ?

_-_ Catégoriquement.

_-_ Absolument ?

_-_ Godric ! Lâche ma porte et laisse moi tranquille !

_-_ Soit.

Godric, certes, lâcha la porte, mais attrapa Salazar par la taille, le jeta sur ses épaules comme un sac de blé (1) et prit la direction des escaliers. Salazar, vous vous en doutez, n'apprécia guère, et il ne cessa de jurer et de se débattre jusqu'à que Godric le redépose sur terre, au sommet de la tour où l'on enseignait l'astronomie. Fort heureusement pour l'honneur de Salazar, ils n'avaient croisé personne en chemin. Fort heureusement pour le visage de Godric, Salazar avait été élevé selon le principe que la force de l'esprit était toujours supérieure à la force brute.

_-_ Bien ! Puis_-_je savoir ce qui est SI important Godric, pour qu'il soit nécessaire de monter ici ?

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qui te dis qu'il y a quelque chose d'important ?

_-_ Bien évidement, j'avais oublié, tu es tout simplement un fou furieux !

_-_ Pour le moment c'est plutôt toi qui a l'air furieux.

_-_ Godric…

_-_ Très bien, très bien.

_-_ Bon alors ?

_-_ Eh bien, d'abord, Helga exige que tu descendes la voir pour mettre au point avec elle l'organisation du jardin de simples pour le printemps prochain.

_-_ Mais encore ?

Godric tira un parchemin de sa robe.

_-_ Un messager est arrivé avec une lettre ce matin.

Salazar lui arracha des mains.

_-_ Et ?

_-_ Et il faut que nous ayons une petite discussion. Je pense qu'il serait temps que tu sortes un peu de ta chambre.

_-_ Merci Godric mais tu n'es pas mon père.

_-_ J'insiste.

_-_ Non !

_-_ Salazar…

_-_ Pourquoi aurais_-_je envie d'en parler ?

_-_ Parce que cela te soulagera d'un grand poids à mon avis.

_-_ À mon avis c'est surtout une perte de temps.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu fabrique enfermé perpétuellement dans ta chambre ?

Salazar décacheta le parchemin que venait juste de lui remettre Godric.

_-_ Tu sais les enfants regrettent l'ancien Salazar. Le nouveau Salazar, ils ne le trouvent ni drôle ni sympathique, ni bon professeur…

L'albinos se plongea consciencieusement dans sa lecture.

_-_ Tu laisses Helga s'occuper toute seule de la réalisation de certaines potions, elle qui doit déjà assurer ses cours, parfois les tiens quand tu ne te montres pas, fournir les ingrédients de potions, s'assurer que tous nos élèves se portent bien et n'ont pas besoin de nouveaux vêtements, sans oublier de s'occuper de ses trois enfants à elle. Rowena, qui est épuisée par sa deuxième grossesse, passe ses soirées à gérer l'argent qui rentre et qui sort, et à chercher une source de magie qui lui éviterait de passer ses journées à renouveler les enchantements du château. Et elle a deux apprentis à former. Même ton dragon souffre de ton absence. Il a mauvaise mine et il perd ses écailles…

Salazar interrompit sa lecture et leva ses yeux rouges sur Godric.

_-_ Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire d'apprentis ? marmonna_-_t_-_il, pas du tout préoccupé par la santé des autres.

_-_ Elle a choisi deux de ses élèves les plus brillants pour leurs transmettre toutes ses connaissances et l'assister, que ce soit en cours ou dans tous ses autres travaux. Ça lui permet de se reposer de temps en temps.

_-_ Et tu fais de même ?

_-_ Effectivement. J'ai choisi quelques enfants très doués en métamorphose pour leur enseigner des choses plus complexes. Helga elle aussi a ses favoris.

_-_ Oh.

_-_ Et, oui Salazar, nous apprécierons vraiment que tu fasses de même. Je suis sûr que tu enseignes à des petits génies en potion sans t'en rendre compte.

_-_ Comme si je n'avais que ça à faire, donner encore plus de cours.

Et il se replongea dans sa lecture. Godric lui jeta un regard furieux. Puis il lui arracha la lettre des mains.

_-_ Est_-_ce que tu as entendu un seul mot de tout ce que j'ai raconté ! Tu vas continuer encore longtemps à te terrer dans sa chambre, à ignorer tout le monde ? À ignorer tous tes devoirs ?

_-_ Rends_-_moi cette lettre.

_-_ Pas avant que tu ne changes de comportement ! Tu as dis que tu ne voulais pas de notre pitié ! Mais tu fais pitié Salazar Serpentard ! Tu restes enfermé, tu ne fais rien pour te sortir de ton handicap. Tu te replies complètement sur toi, tu as honte de ta faiblesse et peur qu'on la découvre ! Mais regarde_-_toi dans une glace ! Tu es encore plus pâle que d'habitude si c'est encore possible, et tu n'as que la peau sur les os ! Ah il est beau le grand maître des potions, et fier avec ça ! Vraiment !

C'en fut trop pour Salazar qui lui arracha la lettre des mains et explosa à son tour.

_-_ Et est_-_ce que tu as la moindre idée de quoi tu parles Godric ! T'es_-_tu réveillé un matin sans pouvoir te servir de ta baguette, et que cela dure toute la journée, et le lendemain et des mois et des années durant ?

_-_ Les moldus le font bien eux.

_-_ Mais ils ignorent ce qu'est la magie. Dis_-_moi franchement, quand tu n'arrives pas à atteindre un bocal sur une étagère trop haute, l'appelle tu avec un sort ou vas_-_tu chercher un tabouret ? Quand tu renverse ton encrier, prends tu la peine d'éponger l'encre à la main ? Tu veux encore des exemples, j'en ai des centaines en tête !

_-_ Et alors ? Est_-_ce une raison pour disparaître ainsi ?

_-_ En dépit de ce que tu sembles croire, je ne passe pas mes journées à pleurer sur mon sort ! Au contraire, je cherche une solution à mon problème.

_-_ Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ne nous en as_-_tu pas parlé ? Tu pensais que nous ne t'aiderions pas, ou tu es trop égocentrique pour reconnaître que nous puissions t'aider ?

_-_ Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

_-_ Vraiment ? Alors c'est quoi ?

Salazar resta silencieux.

_-_ Moi je vais te le dire Salazar. Tu ne nous fais pas confiance. Tu ne fais confiance à personne. Tu es persuadé que si tu te montrais avec nous, nous ne pourrions que trahir ton secret.

_-_ Ce n'est pas vrai.

_-_ Si ça l'est. Tu t'imagines entre autres que sans s'en rendre compte, nous allons révéler que tu n'as plus de magie. Que si nous t'aidions dans tes recherches, ce ne serait pas pour t'aider mais pour l'intérêt qu'aurait une telle découverte…

_-_ Tu divagues totalement !

_-_ Vraiment ?

_-_ Oui tu divagues ! Ce n'est pas tout ça !

Godric parut déçu par sa réponse. Il soupira.

_-_ Écoute Salazar, je ne veux te forcer à rien. Mais rappelle toi une chose : l'unitas potestatis n'aurait jamais fonctionné sans une confiance mutuelle. Alors quoique qu'il soit passé, se passe ou se passera, tu ferais mieux de t'en souvenir.

Puis il quitta la tour, laissant un Salazar perdu dans ses pensées, assis sur un créneau, sa lettre toujours dans la main.

Salazar contemplait le paysage et le ciel couvert qui promettait une averse prochainement. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'une autre personne le rejoigne.

_-_ Bonjour professeur.

Il se retourna pour voir quel était l'élève imprudent osant venir l'interrompre dans ses réflexions.

_-_ Bonjour Talis.

Puis il revient à son observation. Non loin en contrebas, quelques élèves se battaient en duel. Les déflagrations des sorts parvenaient par moment à ses oreilles, de même que quelques éclats de voix. Talis s'approcha de lui et jeta un coup d'œil à ce qu'il regardait.

_-_ Cela doit vous manquer n'est_-_ce pas ?

_-_ Qu'est ce que cela est censé vouloir dire ? demanda_-_il sèchement.

La jeune fille ne parut pas le moins du monde intimidée.

_-_ Vous le savez parfaitement professeur. Je me souviens de votre petit spectacle avec le ménestrel. Si cela ne tenais qu'à vous, en voyant ces élèves se battrent, vous seriez descendu, leur auriez fait une démonstration, puis une fois que vous les auriez ridiculisé, vous leurs auriez exhorter avec des termes soigneusement choisis à travailler beaucoup plus s'ils voulaient vous battre un jour.

_-_ Vraiment ?

_-_Oui. Seulement vous n'avez rien fait de semblable depuis votre retour du mariage du professeur Serdaigle. Vous êtes revenu malade, et on a dit que vous aviez été attaqué, mais on n'a jamais su par quoi. Et depuis vous êtes tout le temps de mauvaise humeur, sans pitié même avec les plus jeunes et j'en passe…

_-_ Et c'est pour me faire part de tes passionnantes découvertes que tu es venu me voir ?

_-_ Certes.

_-_ Mais il y a autre chose n'est_-_ce pas ?

_-_ Je voudrais que vous me preniez comme apprentie.

_-_ Il n'en est pas question ! répondit_-_il brusquement.

_-_ Pourquoi ?

Salazar la regarda droit dans les yeux.

_-_ Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te concerne. Je ne te prendrais pas comme apprentie !

_-_ Est_-_ce parce que je suis une fille ? Est_-_il nécessaire que j'achète vos faveurs ? J'ai bien peur d'être moins jolie que…

_-_ Ça suffit Talis ! Pas d'insinuations de cette sorte. Tu te trompes complètement !

_-_ Pensez que je sois mauvaise en potions messire ?

Il détailla Talis des pieds à la tête, tachant de se rappeler comment elle travaillait en cours.

_-_ Absolument pas. Tu es même certainement mon élève la plus talentueuse.

_-_ Alors qu'est_-_ce qui vous fais dire non ?

_-_ Je n'en ai pas le droit. Certaines connaissances doivent rester dans ma famille.

_-_ Et si vous m'épousez, vous aurez le droit de me les transmettre ?

Salazar ouvrit la bouche et la referma sans rien dire.

_-_ Je te demande pardon ?

_-_Vous m'avez parfaitement comprise.

_-_ Pas vraiment non.

_-_ Alors je vais être claire. C'est très simple : vous m'épousez, j'acquiers toutes les connaissances que je désire en potions. De votre coté, vous épousez un bon parti. La dot ne sera peut_-_être pas considérable mais vous n'êtes pas l'aîné de votre famille après tout, alors quelle importance. Vous vous lié ainsi à ma famille et donc à ces terres, et en plus vous n'avez pas à rencontrer toute une série de charmantes fiancées comme vous le suggère votre famille. Reconnaissez que vous avez tout à y gagner, car si les beaux_-_parents vous demandent une démonstration de magie, vous risquez d'avoir quelques problèmes.

Elle reprit sa respiration.

_-_ En bref, moi j'ai mes connaissances, et vous vous n'avez pas besoin de révéler à votre famille ce petit problème. Alors ?

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qui te fais dire que ma famille veut me marier ?

_-_ Facile, je lis votre courrier.

_-_ Quoi ?

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que vous croyez, que je n'ai pas soigneusement préparer mes arguments. Je vous ai étudié professeur, pour trouver vos points faibles.

_-_ Vraiment ? Je serai curieux de savoir comment.

_-_ J'ai lu la dernière que vous aviez en main par dessus votre épaule. Les autres, je les ai lu discrètement dans le bureau de messire Gryffondor.

_-_ Comment ça ?

_-_ Comme vous refusiez de lire toute lettre de votre famille, les autres professeurs s'en sont chargés pour éviter qu'on découvre votre problème. Ils y ont même répondu. Ils vous ont couvert.

_-_ Ils ne m'en ont rien dit.

_-_ Si, mais vous n'écoutiez pas.

Encore une fois, il dévisagea Talis.

_-_ Et tu t'imagines que je confierai mes secrets à quelqu'un qui lit mon courrier en douce ?

_-_ Exactement. Parce que d'abord c'est la meilleure solution qui vous est offerte, et qu'ensuite vous appréciez les gens comme ça.

_-_ De toute façon tu es trop jeune !

_-_ Cela voudrait_-_il dire que vous envisagez d'accepter ma proposition ?

_-_ Non, absolument pas !

_-_ Si, vous l'envisagez. Mais vous avez besoin de temps pour y réfléchir. Mais dites vous que je ne suis pas si jeune que ça. J'ai quinze ans.

Elle repartit vers les escaliers tandis que Salazar replongeait dans d'obscures réflexions.

_-_ Oui Salazar ? Que puis_-_je faire pour toi ?

Le soleil se couchait entre les montagnes. Godric était installé dehors sur un tabouret et inspectait l'état de son épée.

_-_ Tu pars à la chasse Godric ?

_-_ Bien sûr Salazar ! À la chasse ! Avec une épée courte ! Rassure moi, tu n'as jamais chassé de ta vie ?

_-_ Non.

_-_ Ouf. Bon, alors c'est pour quoi ?

_-_ Eh bien, je suis allé voir Helga pour régler cette histoire de jardin et je lui aie présenté mes excuses. Puis je suis allé voir Rowena, je l'ai aidé à terminer ses comptes et je lui ai fait des excuses. Enfin je suis allé voir Charybde qui souffre en fait d'une grippe dragonide et je lui ai encore présenté mes excuses et…

_-_ Tu viens me présenter des excuses ?

_-_ Hum. Compte tenu de la façon dont tu m'a traité ce matin j'ai eu envie de te défoncer la figure de telle façon que même ta femme ne puisse te reconnaître mais je doutais pouvoir te battre. Alors j'ai pensé à te jeter un sort vicieux mais ce n'est pas dans mes moyens. Après j'ai pensé à t'empoisonner mais le résultat est un peu trop radicale alors j'ai décidé de ne rien faire finalement.

Godric le dévisagea.

_-_ Son excellence est trop bonne. Et pour mes excuses ?

Salazar prit un air agacé.

_-_ Ça va, ça va, je m'excuse pour mon comportement stupide. Et aussi de t'avoir engueuler et… il faut que je m'agenouille devant toi ?

_-_ Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. J'accepte tes excuses. Pas la peine de te ridiculiser devant tout le monde.

_-_ Comme c'est généreux de ta part. Si Helga était comme toi…

_-_ Non ! Elle ne t'a quand même pas demandé ça ?

_-_ Si. Soi disant parce qu'elle voulait me serrer dans ses bras et qu'elle en ait assez de prendre son élan pour me sauter au cou.

_-_ Je vois. C'est Helga quoi…

_-_ C'est Helga.

Un silence tendu s'installa. Salazar se mit à contempler les derniers rayons de soleil s'égarant sur le château tandis que Godric passait un chiffon sur son épée pour en ôter les saletés, tout en chantonnant. Lorsqu'il eut finit sa tâche, il rangea son arme dans son fourreau, se leva et lança un regard interrogateur à l'albinos.

_-_ Il y a autre chose Salazar ?

Celui_-_ci ne parut pas l'entendre.

_-_ Salazar.

_-_ Mmmh ?

_-_ Salazar !

L'albinos sursauta.

_-_ Quoi ?

_-_ Je te demandais si tu avais autre chose à me dire.

_-_ Non, je ne crois pas.

_-_ Puis_-_je savoir à quoi tu pensais ?

_-_ À rien. Je planifiais d'aller chiper une bouteille d'eau de vie dans nos réserves et d'aller me saouler la gueule au sommet de la tour nord pour que les enfants ne soient pas obligés de revoir leur appréciation de a personne à la baisse.

Godric émit un sifflement admiratif.

_-_ Vaste programme.

_-_ Tu veux te joindre à moi ?

_-_ Non merci. Que dirais tu de me parler de tes problèmes plutôt et qu'on essaye d'y trouver une solution.

_-_ En quoi ça me fera du bien ?

_-_ C'est simple : pas de gueule de bois, pas l'affreuse potion d'Helga. En plus les femmes détestent les hommes qui boivent !

Il finit cette dernière phrase sur une note humoristique, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Salazar parut secoué par sa remarque et s'appuya contre le mur pour ne pas tomber. L'air joyeux de Godric s'effaça.

_-_ D'accord, ce n'était pas la bonne chose à dire. Bon qu'est_-_ce que tu dirais de venir avec moi et une bouteille au sommet de la tour nord pour discuter de tes problèmes matrimoniaux ?

Salazar se contenta de hocher la tête en réponse.

Quelques temps plus tard, ils étaient installés au sommet de la tour nord. Salazar, après quelques gorgées, avait commencé à raconter ses malheurs à Godric s'arrêtant juste pour attraper la bouteille que Godric gardait volontairement hors de sa portée.

_-_ … Et elle s'est plantée là devant moi et m'a demandé de l'épouser ! Moi, Salazar, le coureur de jupons, s'est fait demander en mariage par une femme…

Il s'interrompit le temps d'une rapide réflexion.

_-_ … Enfin c'est toujours mieux que si un homme me l'avait demandé. C'est fini ! Je suis ridiculisé. Ma réputation est détruite !…

Godric lui tendit une fiole remplie d'une potion.

_-_ Tiens, avale ça.

L'albinos vida le flacon d'une gorgée, une grimace de dégoût sur le visage. Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux durant quelques minutes, jetant un coup d'œil aux étoiles qui faisaient leur apparition.

_-_ J'ai encore raconté n'importe quoi ?

_-_ Oui.

_-_ Je t'ai tout dis.

_-_ J'en ai bien peur.

_-_ Et tu n'as même pas essayé de m'en empêcher ?

_-_ Non.

_-_ Je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois ce que je considère comme un ami. Un ami m'aurait empêché de me ridiculiser.

_-_ Je t'ai empêché de te ridiculiser devant tout le monde. Uranie va bientôt monter sur la tour en face avec les plus jeunes.

_-_ Oh. D'accord, tu es un ami. Mais il n'en reste pas moins que tu m'as volontairement saoulé pour me faire parler et que tu ne m'as même pas laisser profiter de mon ivresse.

_-_ Vu comme tu étais partis, tu avais plutôt le vin triste ce soir. Ça ne t'aurait pas fait du bien. Maintenant tu sauras que si un jour tu inventes une potion pour faire dire la vérité aux gens, l'eau de vie peut rentrer dans la composition.

_-_ Comme si j'allais écouter tes conseils en matière de potions, Messire Je_-_Fais_-_Exploser_-_Mon_-_Chaudron_-_En_-_Faisant_-_Chauffer_-_De_-_L'Eau

Godric éclata de rire.

_-_ Certes. Je l'admets. Demande son avis à Talis alors.

Salazar se rendit compte qu'il s'était fait avoir. Il soupira.

_-_ Je refuse de parler de ça avec un type qui a faillit provoquer une guerre en se laissant embrassé par sa pas_-_franchement_-_future femme au beau milieu d'un festin.

Comme il faisait nuit, il ne put vérifier à quel point Godric était en train de rougir.

_-_ C'est sûr, Talis fait preuve de plus de tact. Mais Eve a un caractère comment dire… Disons qu'elle agit beaucoup sur un coup de tête ou à l'instinct. (2)

_-_ Vraiment ? fit Salazar sur un ton sarcastique. Tu sais quoi Godric, nous sommes des faibles. Et ridicules par la même occasion.

_-_ C'est bon de ne pas être seul dans son malheur !

_-_ N'en rajoute pas trop. Moi je n'ai encore rien accepté.

_-_ Et qu'est_-_ce que tu vas faire ?

_-_ Je ne sais pas, soupira_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Tu aimes Talis ?

_-_ Comme si ça avait de l'importance !

_-_ Le mariage, c'est aussi l'amour tu sais.

_-_ Va dire ça à Rowena !

_-_ Que penses_-_tu de Talis ?

_-_ Je ne sais pas.

_-_ Tu peux préciser ?

_-_ Elle a grandit sans que je m'en rende compte. Quand je pense à elle je vois une gamine de dix ans. Quand je la regarde, c'est déjà quasiment une femme, plutôt jolie, qui peut être aussi sournoise que ma mère.

_-_ Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit un compliment, j'ai vu ta mère au mariage de Rowena.

_-_ Je sais, elle et mon père pourrait renverser tous les seigneurs et dominer le pays voir le monde tellement ils sont retords. Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi ils ne l'ont pas encore fait.

_-_ N'essaye pas de changer de sujet Salazar !

Le silence se réinstalla. On entendait Uranie montrant les constellations aux enfants plus loin. Salazar soupira.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu ferais Godric ?

_-_ Et bien, après avoir pris conscience que ses arguments sont imparables, je me demanderai si je suis prêt à passer ma vie avec elle. Si je l'aime aussi.

_-_ Et ?

_-_ Et quoi ?

_-_ Tu penses que nous irions bien ensemble ?

_-_ Et bien… Vous avez les mêmes goûts, apparemment le même esprit retord, et si elle a trouvé le courage de t'affronter, c'est qu'elle ne doit pas te trouver si repoussant que ça…

Salazar lui donna un coup de coude.

_-_ Hey ! Tu m'as demandé mon avis je te le donne !

_-_ Pas sur mon auguste personne, ronchonna Salazar

_-_ Certes. Ce que je pense, c'est que c'est à toi de décider. Tu peux peut être commencer par faire connaissance avec elle. Après les fiançailles et encore plus tard le mariage. Elle aura alors seize ou dix sept ans si c'est l'âge qui te gêne.

_-_ Hum.

_-_ Bien. Moi je vais aller me coucher. Je te laisse réfléchir en paix. Bonne nuit.

_-_ Merci pour tes conseils Godric.

_-_ De rien. Je ne vois pas avec qui tu aurais pu en parler. Anaël est trop concerné par le sujet et Rodrigue n'est pas non plus une bonne idée. Quant à te laisser pleurer dans les bras d'Helga… Tu aurais fait pitié franchement.

_-_ Godric, depuis quand es_-_tu aussi méchant ?

_-_ Depuis que tu n'es plus là pour le faire.

_-_ Bien. Alors tu peux arrêter ça tout de suite. Je ne voudrais pas que tu souffres de défaillances intellectuelles après l'effort que tu as du fournir pour sortir des répliques aussi recherchées que les miennes.

Godric rit.

_-_ C'est bon de te revoir parmi nous…

Salazar se leva et prit un air hautain.

_-_ Merci mon bon ami.

_-_ … Zazar.

_-_ Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

(1)Parce que les patates, ce serait un anachronisme ! N'est_-_ce pas Ona ?

(2)Pour mieux comprendre : imaginez Rouge et Vert un aprèm dans le bus :

R : Je vais à la piscine faire du sport

V : Je vais préparer mon oral de TPE. Au fait y'a quoi au ciné en ce moment ?

R : Les Heures avec Nicole Kidman

V : C'est quoi

R : elle explique

V : Rouge…

R : Nooooonn !

Et c'est ainsi qu'elles allèrent au ciné au lieu de faire des choses autrement plus utiles mais fichtrement moins intéressantes… Imaginez que ça arrivait presque toutes les semaines à la fin de ma terminale…


	14. Ch 12: Le premier blason

**L'Histoire commence à Poudlard**

_Lorsqu'ils eurent fondé l'école, les fondateurs décidèrent de placer sur la porte un symbole qui marquerait tous ceux qui passeraient par là. Alors ils choisirent quatre animaux, le blaireau créature de terre, le serpent d'eau, l'aigle, d'air, et le lion le feu (lié à son caractère). Ils placèrent ces animaux sur un blason multicolore mêlant les quatre couleurs complémentaires primaires, et quatre métaux précieux, le noir se référant au fer et à l'acier. L'ensemble était supposé représenter l'unité du monde, et donc par delà celle de l'école. Lorsque les maisons se séparèrent, ils choisirent chacun un élément, une couleur et un métal et en firent leurs emblèmes._

_(L'histoire de Poudlard, édition révisée de 1789)_

_Inutile de commenter ce passage. C'est assez représentatif des nombreuses inventions des différents auteurs. Celui-ci, voguant sur la vague de symbolisme et de mysticisme présente à l'époque dans la société sorcière apporta sa propre interprétation à l'origine de ce blason, qui représente tout simplement les blasons des quatre familles associées._

Chapitre 12 : Le premier blason

_-_ …Alors Charybde a craché un long jet de flamme qui a fait brûlé mes robes. Je me suis retrouvé nu comme un ver. J'ai donc fuis pour me retrouver face à un serpent pas plus coopératif que son collègue ailé, d'autant plus qu'en courant j'avais provoqué de sérieux éboulements dans le terrier où il chassait. Le dragon se rapprochait et le serpent s'apprêtait à me mordre quand je me suis rappelé que mince alors ! Je suis fourchelangue ! J'ai donc parlé au serpent et je lui ai présenté mes excuses. Je lui ai promis gîte et couvert pour me faire pardonner. Alors comme il s'agissait d'un serpent flamboilang _(qui parle la langue des dragons, adjectif copyright Vert exclusivement ;-), _il a parlementé avec Charybde et lui a proposé la même chose, ce que je n'approuvai évidement pas.

Salazar prit un air vexé, ce qui fit rire ses élèves.

_-_ Et c'est comme ça au final que j'ai plus ou moins passé un accord avec ces deux zigotos qui s'entendent comme larrons de foire, et qui me tiennent désormais lieu de familiers. Je n'ai aucun problème pour me fournir en dents de lait de dragon, et Charybde et Scylla sont nourris, logés et blanchis pour trois fois rien. Maintenant vous saurez qu'il n'y a pas plus furieux qu'un dragon qui vient de perdre une dent, à part une dragonne qui couve bien sûr. Bon le cours est terminé.

Salazar fit un geste de la main et les élèves sortirent. Lorsque tous eurent passé la porte, Rowena entra, portant une ample robe bleue mettant en valeur son ventre de huit mois.

_-_ Et bien Salazar, voilà un cours bien peu consacré aux potions.

L'albinos se leva pour l'accueillir.

_-_ Bien le bonjour, ma dame qui écoute aux portes (il s'inclina), que me vaut le plaisir de votre présence ?

Il lui tint la chaise où elle s'assit puis prit place sur un banc d'élèves face à elle. Une fois qu'ils furent installés, Rowena brisa le silence.

_-_ Alors nous y voilà enfin ! Tu vas te fiancer avec la fille d'Anaël, dit_-_on.

_-_ Les nouvelles vont vite.

_-_ Godric l'a dit à Helga qui me l'a raconté. Et le bruit court dans tout le château. Toutes mes félicitations.

_-_ Pour quoi ? Pour avoir envisager de me fiancer ? plaisanta Salazar. La cérémonie n'a lieu que ce soir donc tu n'auras qu'à…

Rowena le coupa fermement.

_-_ Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Tout au plus d'heures. La cérémonie a lieu ce soir.

_-_ Rowena ? Je te trouve un peu aigre. Acide. Amer.

_-_ Merci Salazar, c'est toujours un plaisir d'être comparée à une potion, répondit_-_elle sèchement.

_-_ Ma chère Rowena, mais d'où te viens donc ce ton mordant ?

_-_ De mon huitième mois de grossesse.

_-_ Si c'est un garçon, appelle le Salazar. Il a l'air d'avoir aussi sale caractère que moi.

_-_ Je préfère ne pas envisager ce que penserait Rodrigue d'un tel choix. Remarque, s'il s'agissait d'une histoire aussi frauduleuse que celle d'Uther et de Ygerne, on s'en rendrait vite compte…

Salazar examina soigneusement son interlocutrice de ses yeux mi_-_clos.

_-_ Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir où tu veux en venir avec toutes ces histoires.

Rowena se prit la tête entre les mains.

_-_ Je n'en sais rien non plus.

Salazar se leva et captura délicatement les petites mains de la jeune mère dans l'une des siennes.

_-_ Wena, Wena, Wena, psalmodia_-_t_-_il.

Il faisait courir les doigts de sa main libre sur ceux de Rowena tout en parlant.

_-_ Ma tendre petite Wena, si douce et fragile… Pourquoi sors_-_tu tes griffes à un moment aussi inadéquat ? Ne me dis quand même pas que tu espérais empoisonner ton cher mari pour te marier avec moi dans les jours à venir.

Pour toute réponse, Rowena éclata en sanglots. Ils restèrent une dizaine de minutes dans la même position, elle à pleurer et lui à murmurer des paroles réconfortantes tout en lui caressant délicatement les mains. Puis Rowena se calma et retira ses mains de celles de Salazar.

_-_ Je suis désolée Salazar, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a prit.

_-_ Et bien je suppose que c'est en relation avec ces histoires d'humeurs de femmes enceintes dont m'a parlé Helga.

Rowena écarquilla les yeux.

_-_ Elle te raconte ça ?

_-_ Je voulais plus de renseignements sur ses versions particulières de potions anti_-_nausée. J'en ai fait des cauchemars un mois durant.

Rowena eut un petit rire.

_-_ J'imagine.

Salazar balaya le sujet d'un geste de la main.

_-_ Alors pour quelle raison es_-_tu venue me voir, si ce n'est pour me faire la démonstration des paroles d'Helga ?

_-_ Je… Sincèrement Salazar… C'est stupide… Je ne sais même pas pourquoi…

_-_ Rowena… gronda_-_t_-_il gentiment.

_-_ D'accord… C'est juste que… C'est ridicule…

_-_ Rowena… insista Salazar.

La jeune femme s'avachit sur la chaise, ce qui ne lui arrivait, pour ainsi dire, jamais.

_-_ Je crois que je suis jalouse.

_-_ Jalouse ? Mais de qui ?

Rowena soupira.

_-_ De toi. De Godric. De Talis aussi, indirectement.

Bien que ce soit le moment idéal pour un de ses sarcasmes, Salazar y renonça pour un ton compatissant.

_-_ Mais… Pourquoi ?

_-_ Je crois que je suis jalouse de votre liberté. De vos choix.

Salazar lui fit signe de continuer.

_-_ Vous choisissez votre vie. Ceux qui vivront avec vous. Ce que vous en ferez. Moi je ne fais que laisser ma barque dériver au gré des courants sur le grand fleuve de la vie.

_-_ Et c'est à moi que tu as décidé de confier tes grandes réflexions philosophiques ?

_-_ Je crois que Godric et Helga se seraient contentés de compatir, de me tapoter le dos et de me dire que la vie est comme ça.

_-_ C'est peut_-_être ce que je vais faire…

_-_ Non je ne crois pas. Je peux te poser une question très personnelle ?

_-_ Échanges de bons procédés. Je dois pouvoir faire de même à l'occasion.

_-_ Si ça peut te faire plaisir, soupira Rowena.

_-_ Oui, ça me ferait très plaisir, répondit_-_il avec un sourire carnassier catégorie « j'ai fais une affaire du tonnerre de Taranis _(dieu celte de l'orage pour les incultes)_ ». Ta question est ?

_-_ Pourquoi vas_-_tu te marier avec Talis.

_-_ Ah… Cette question là?

_-_ Oui. Tu as dit que tu répondrais.

_-_ Maudite soit ma langue fourchue ! siffla_-_t_-_il entre les dents. Je ne suis même pas sur de connaître la réponse.

Rowena parut étonnée.

_-_ Vraiment ? C'est surprenant venant d'un être aussi calculateur.

_-_ La situation est risible. Elle s'est plantée devant moi et m'a demandé en mariage.

_-_ Tu ne me fera pas avalé que tu as accepté du premier coup, subjugué par sa beauté, ironisa_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Encore heureux ! Je lui ai demandé ses raisons. Puis j'en ai parlé avec Godric. Il m'a fait son beau discours sur l'amour et voilà ! J'ai accepté

_-_ Pourquoi ?

_-_ Pour les raisons que m'a donné Talis. Aussi parce que c'est une fille charmante qui me ressemble. Et puis aussi parce que cette fille a trop d'ambition pour qu'on la laisse vagabonder seule. Ce serait trop dangereux.

Un étrange sourire teinté d'ironie passa sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

_-_ Dans le fond, nous nous ressemblons Salazar. Nous nous marrions par devoir. Moi envers ma famille et toi envers le monde. Et que t'a_-_t_-_elle promis de tant ?

_-_ Pourquoi m'aurait_-_elle promis quelque chose ?

_-_ Salazar, tu as un sens du devoir aussi développé que le talent de Godric pour fabriquer des potions. Tu n'aurais pas accepté sinon.

Salazar lui jeta un regard exaspéré.

_-_ Tu me connais trop bien. Elle m'a offert son aide pour une recherche.

_-_ La recherche de tes pouvoirs, n'est_-_ce pas ?

Il n'y avait pas de colère dans son ton. Juste de la tristesse, ou de la déception. Salazar acquiesça.

_-_ Je ne te blâme pas Salazar. C'est juste que… tu aurais pu nous demander. Tu le sais bien non ?

_-_ Bien sûr mais…

_-_ Pas la peine de me donner d'explication Salazar, le coupa_-_t_-_elle

L'albinos la regarda avec étonnement.

_-_ Je suis surpris que tu n'en demandes pas.

_-_ Je crois que… Je préfère ne rien savoir. Et puis tu as le droit de garder le silence.

_-_ Vraiment ? Merci Rowena. Tu n'en parleras pas aux autres ?

_-_ Non.

_-_ Au risque de me répéter… Merci.

_-_ De rien.

_-_ Non ce n'est pas rien, lui dit_-_il avec sincérité. Pas pour moi en tout cas. Merci de me faire confiance.

_-_ C'est là une des bases de l'amitié.

_-_ Vraiment ? fit_-_il avec curiosité.

_-_ Il est vrai que dans ta famille, vous n'avez pas d'amis mais des alliés.

Salazar opina du chef.

_-_ Et la tienne Rowena ?

_-_ Laquelle ? La belle ?

_-_ Parler de « belle » famille en voyant Rodrigue est une grave faute de goût (Rowena lui jeta un regard exaspéré). Je suggérai les deux, ajouta_-_t_-_il pour revenir au sujet.

_-_ C'est… variable. Ils ont des alliés et des amis. Ils s'efforcent plus ou moins de faire rentrer des alliés dans la famille pour les rendre plus proches que des amis, et couvrent leurs amis de cadeaux comme s'il s'agissait d'alliés. En fait ils ne doivent pas savoir les différencier.

_-_ Et Rodrigue.

_-_ C'était un ami pour mon frère. Ils ont combattu ensemble, jadis. C'est un allié pour mon père, il s'est ainsi assuré le soutien des Serdaigle en leur offrant sa plus belle fille. Ma mère doit penser la même chose, bien qu'elle soit rarement intéressée par la politique.

_-_ Et toi ?

_-_ Question stupide ! C'est mon mari !

_-_ Justement. A mes yeux, Talis est une alliée. Pour l'instant. Vu que nous sommes, au dire de tous, faits pour nous entendre, nous allons sûrement devenir amis. Quoique j'en doute par moment.

Rowena contempla ses mains posées sur son ventre quelques minutes.

_-_ Je crois que c'est… (elle prit une inspiration) un pion. Pour moi ce n'est qu'un pion. Comme aux échecs. Sacrifier le cavalier pour prendre le roi adverse. (1)

Salazar la regarda avec un air intéressé.

_-_ Si j'avais su que tu savais y jouer, il y a longtemps que je t'aurai conviée à une partie.

_-_ Mais quand tu veux Salazar.

_-_ N'en profite pas pour changer de sujet. Il en faut plus pour tromper un Serpentard !

Rowena leva les yeux au ciel et reprit son explication.

_-_ En bref, je l'ai épousé par obligation, mais j'assure ainsi la protection de ma famille. De plus j'ai désormais plus ou moins à ma disposition le pouvoir du grand domaine des Serdaigle. En plus j'ai truqué le contrat de mariage pour revenir ici, et je l'ai converti à notre cause par la même occasion. Je…

_-_ Rowena, il y a deux choix possibles lorsqu'on a du pouvoir. L'ignorer, ou s'en servir. Ce serait vraiment dommage de l'ignorer non ?

_-_ Entendrais_-_tu par là que manipuler les gens à loisir est un devoir.

_-_ Mais non voyons ! C'est plutôt un plaisir, un jeu, une distraction.

_-_ Vraiment. Moi j'ai des remords après ce « jeu ».

_-_ Rowena ! Tu fais plus d'efforts qu'un paysan lors de la moisson pour faire rendre les gens intelligents. Ce n'est quand même pas de ta faute s'ils restent malgré tout assez stupides pour ne pas voir que tu les manipules !

_-_ Si tu le dis. (Elle se leva) En parlant de rendre les gens intelligents… Quand a lieu la cérémonie de fiançailles ?

_-_ Ce soir, au coucher du soleil, devant habitants et élèves.

_-_ Et bien (elle eut un petit sourire), à moins que Rodrigue Salazar Gabriel Godric Albert ne se décide à sortir avant l'heure, j'y serai.

_-_ Merci Rowena. Pour le prénom je veux dire, je suis flatté.

Ils se sourirent et sortirent de la salle de classe.

_-_ Au fait Rowena ? Considérant que ce n'est pas ta mère qui t'a envoyé ici, du moins je le crois, que tu as décidé par toi_-_même de modifier le contrat de mariage et que tu as pris en charge une bonne partie des travaux de construction, je dirais que ta barque a quand même des rames, et remonte un poil le courant de temps à autre.

Rowena hocha la tête, sourire aux lèvres, et se dirigea vers sa propre salle d'enseignement tandis que Salazar prenait la direction de ses appartements où l'attendait une couturière pour arranger son costume de fiançailles.

§§§

Dans la tradition sorcière, la cérémonie de fiançailles occupe une place aussi importante que celle du mariage. C'était l'époque des grâces, des annonces d'heureux évènements, de récompenses. Il s'agissait de célébrer l'unité sorcière instaurée par Merlin et qui se continuai dans l'union de deux sorciers. Si bien que tous les sorciers alentour étaient généralement présents.

Les fiançailles étaient plus la concrétisation d'une alliance entre deux familles que l'union des deux amoureux. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que la tenue des fiancés se devait d'être aux couleurs de la famille.

Godric trouva Salazar dans ses appartements, peu de temps avant le début de la cérémonie, coiffé, habillé, et contemplant son reflet dans une glace.

Sa robe était vert forêt, avec des liserés argentés au col et au bas de la robe. Deux serpents brodés d'argent ondulaient autour des poignets, avec des écailles rendues au fil d'or. A une ceinture de cuir noir à boucle d'argent (devinez quoi ! En forme de serpent se mordant la queue !), pendait un poignard au manche argenté finement ciselé, toujours décoré d'un serpent dont l'œil était incrusté d'une émeraude.

Ses cheveux blancs étaient accrochés en catogan grâce à, excentricité du maître des potions, son serpent Scylla, dont les écailles vertes ne dépareillaient pas du reste du costume. Fidèle à lui_-_même, il ne portait aucun bijou. (2)

_-_ C'est vraiment charmant, ironisa Godric. Si ta fiancée est un loup_-_garou, tu seras vite au courant au moins.

_-_ Godric… menaça Salazar un peu mollement. Et dire que je déteste le vert ! Je hais cette couleur ! _(merci ;-)_

_-_ Pas plus grandiloquent que le rouge et l'or. Ma robe à moi avait une capuche en forme de tête de lion, de la fourrure aux manches, et une queue pendant dans le bas du dos.

Salazar ricana.

_-_ J'avais cinq ans Salazar. Me déguiser en lion était, je présume, un moyen de me faire tenir tranquille. Ma fiancée, elle, avait un charmant serre_-_tête avec des oreilles de lynx.

_-_ Charmant ! Vous étiez faits pour vous entendre ma parole !

_-_ Mouais, conclut Godric, pas franchement convaincu.

Salazar se détourna du miroir, tripotant nerveusement ses mains.

_-_ Tu vas me trouver vraiment ridicule mais… C'est la première fois que je me fiance. Je suis nerveux.

Cette fois, ce fut Godric qui ricana.

_-_ Pour une fois que je n'y connais mieux que toi dans le domaine amoureux.

_-_ Ah, ça c'est sur, fit Salazar sarcastique. Tu sais même commet rompre des fiançailles !

Le professeur de métamorphose soupira.

_-_ Je ne pensai pas devoir dire ça à un homme aussi manipulateur, vicelard, corrompu et mauvais que toi mais sincèrement, je ne suis pas un modèle à suivre.

Salazar acquiesça, un sourire très ironique sur les lèvres. On toqua à la porte, qui s'entrouvrit aussitôt, laissant passer la tête de Rowena, une expression joyeuse sur le visage.

_-_ Je ne vous dérange pas dans uns discussion typiquement masculine j'espère ?

_-_ Rowena, soupira Salazar, tu passes définitivement trop de temps avec Helga. Voilà que tu parles aussi mal qu'elle !

_-_ Merci du compliment Zazar ! répondit la voix d'Helga, un peu étouffée par la porte.

Godric ouvrit la porte et leur fit signe d'entrer. Rowena s'installa sur une chaise, comme si elle allait donner un cours d'enchantement.

_-_ Très bien Rowena, commença Salazar. Je ne te demande même ce que tu viens faire là. Quelle est ta formidable découverte ?

_-_ Zazar ! Tu gâches tous nos effets de théâtre ! Nous avions travaillé notre mise en scène avec tant de soin.

_-_ Accouche Rowena, j'ai une future fiancée qui m'attend.

Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, il rosit légèrement et bafouilla, l'air gêné :

_-_ Enfin… Pas littéralement bien sur ! Ce n'est pas la peine que Salazar junior arrive avant l'heure.

_-_ Rodrigue Salazar Gabriel Godric Albert j'ai dit ! le corrigea vivement Rowena.

Salazar fit signe à Rowena de laisser tomber ce sujet sous les regards perplexes de Godric et Helga.

_-_ Oui donc, reprit la professeur d'enchantements, j'ai trouvé une source d'énergie pour rendre perpétuels les sorts du château.

_-_ Merveilleux Rowena ! Tu peux nous garder ça pour plus tard, disons, demain matin ? Et en attendant tu exposes ton projet aux deux autres zigotos pendant que je fiance.

_-_ Salazar, gronda Godric.

_-_ Salazar, je ne t'en parlerai pas si le problème ne te concernait pas directement. Tu penses bien que sinon, demain aurait été bien assez tôt.

_-_ Et alors ? Il faut m'écarteler sur le toit de la tour nord le jour d'une éclipse totale de soleil tout en brûlant mes cheveux et en m'arrachant les ongles ?

_-_ Non, répondit Rowena, imperturbable.

_-_ Beurk, commenta Helga.

_-_ Ça concerne ma fiancée alors ?

_-_ Non plus.

_-_ Bon alors il n'y a pas de problème alors.

_-_ Zazar ? Tu te rappelles de l'existence de tes animaux familiers, tu sais, le dragon et le serpent ? lui demanda avec malice Helga.

_-_ Hum… Oui ?

_-_ Et bien, je pensais lier les enchantements au cœur de Charybde, dit calmement Rowena.

_-_ QUOI ! s'exclama Salazar, prêt à sauter sur Rowena.

Godric attrapa l'albinos par les épaules et le fit asseoir sur son lit. Rowena reprit son explication.

_-_ Comme tu le sais certainement, les dragons verts ont trois cœurs ayant de grandes propriétés magiques. Il suffirait de lier un de ces cœurs au château et à ses enchantements, et grâce à la circulation de sang et de magie, les enchantements seront renouvelés perpétuellement. (3)

_-_ Sauf s'il meurt…

_-_ Ou qu'il s'éloigne énormément du château. Mais je n'ai pas encore étudié les répercussions dans ce cas là.

_-_ En même temps, ce n'est pas comme si tu comptais nous quitter demain Zazar ! fit Helga en le serrant dans ses bras.

Le visage de Salazar affichait des émotions contradictoires. Il regarda ses trois camarades, et hocha faiblement de la tête. L'école, voilà ce qui comptait. Son regard se posa sur Rowena.

_-_ Salazar, exposa celle_-_ci, je ne vais pas réaliser le sort de liage tout de suite. Je voudrais déjà faire quelques expériences pour m'assurer que tout fonctionne. Sois assuré que je ne laisserai jamais mon dragon dévoreur de princesses préféré souffrir d'erreurs de ma part. Et vois le coté positif, Charybde lié à un intervenant extérieur sera plus facile à soigner, puisque tu pourras éviter l'obstacle de ses écailles extrêmement résistantes à la magie.

_-_ Rowena, grinça Salazar, tu n'es pas obligée de mettre en application mes conseils sur la manipulation avec tant de talent.

_-_ Mais dis_-_moi Salazar, sourit l'intéressé, si tu m'as repérée, c'est que tu es plus intelligent que je ne le pensais ! Ca va m'éviter du travail !

Godric et Helga les regardèrent à nouveau avec perplexité.

_-_ Très bien, conclut l'albinos. Je veux juste être là quand vous pratiquerez l'enchantement final.

_-_ Bien sur.

§§§

Le protocole de la cérémonie avait été légèrement modifié pour s'adapter aux circonstances. En principe chaque fiancé se tenait à un bout de la salle, entouré de sa famille. Mais Salazar ne désirant guère inviter la sienne, on l'avait substituer à ses amis et leurs proches. L'albinos râlait après la présence de Rodrigue, mais n'aurait avoué pour rien au monde qu'il appréciait la présence d'Helga, Godric et Rowena.

De l'autre coté de la salle, Talis se tenait droite, entourée de sa famille, et tous étaient vêtus de marron et or, avec des signes rappelant l'emblème de leur famille, le sanglier.(4)

La robe de Talis, dans les tons acajou, avec des ourlets brodés d'or et un col en v, moulait sa poitrine et sa fine taille, puis s'élargissait aux hanches et descendait jusqu'aux pieds qu'elle couvrait complètement. Ses cheveux avaient été tirés en arrière et enfermés dans une résille d'or. Elle portait autour du cou un unique bijou, une défense de sanglier enfermée dans une résille d'or et de perles. (5)

La cérémonie débuta par un chant traditionnel, scandé par toute la salle, sorte d'hymne national des sorciers, que l'on disait composé par Merlin lui_-_même. Puis un vieux ménestrel du nom de Jonathan , au visage aussi ridé qu'une vieille pomme où brillaient deux yeux noirs très vifs, commença à réciter les paroles rituelles.

Les fiançailles en question tenaient en fait beaucoup d'un spectacle de théâtre. Une illusion faisait disparaître le sol entre les deux fiancés. Le maître de cérémonie récitait quelques vers, que répétait le fiancé, puis la fiancée, puis les deux à l'unisson. A chaque fois, l'homme faisait un pas et la femme deux, construisant sous leurs pieds au fur et à mesure de leur avancée un pont. Lorsque la chanson prenait fin, un pont traversait l'espace vide, laissant le couple plus proche de la famille du fiancé que de celle de la fiancée.

Par la suite, les fiancés échangeaient leurs vœux et récitaient leurs devoirs. La liste de leurs devoirs respectifs concernait plutôt les sorciers en général que le couple en lui_-_même. Les fiançailles étaient l'une des étapes du passage vers l'âge adulte. Enfin, le fiancé devait présenter sa future épouse à sa famille.

Evidemment, avec Salazar, cette étape tourna à la farce. Rowena respecta à peu près la tradition, même s'il ne fut pas facile d'embrasser Talis, plus petite qu'elle, sur les joues, vu la taille de son ventre. Helga, évidemment, la serra très fort dans els bras. Quant à Godric, il lui fit un baisemain et lui présenta ses félicitations pour son entrée dans l'équipe professorale de Poudlard :

_-_ Dès demain, Salazar va te demander d'éviscérer des crapauds cornus pour ses potions, et une fois mariée, tu devras faire rentrer des notions élémentaires de magie dans les crânes épais de nos élèves…

Pendant ce temps, bras croisés, battait des doigts pour montrer son exaspération.

_-_ Godric, gronda doucement Eve, une main posée sur l'épaule de son époux, insinuerais_-_tu par le plan grands des hasards que je ne t'ai épousé que pour avoir la place de professeur dans votre école.

_-_ Mais pas du tout ma tigresse des neiges…

Talis fit mine de tousser pour dissimuler un rire, tandis que Salazar ricanait ouvertement. Ils s'éloignèrent, l'albinos ayant offert son bras à sa fiancée.

_-_ Alors, satisfaite ? lui demanda_-_t_-_il.

Les yeux de Talis brillaient d'une lueur étrange. Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête.

§§§

La seconde partie de la partie de la cérémonie de fiançailles concernait moins les fiancés que le reste de la population. Sur une table improvisée en podium, n'importe qui pouvait faire une annonce. Parmi celles_-_ci, un jeune homme demanda en mariage une née de moldus du nom d'Elaine. Un éleveur de chevaux annonça la création d'un hybride mi âne gris mi Ethanan, un mulet ailé. A la fin, Anaël monta sur le podium et annonça quelques promotions pour les soldats de la garde, la grâce de quelques voleurs de pain, une distribution d'eau de vie à l'automne et :

_-_ Il existe dans notre monde des personnes ne bénéficiant pas de la reconnaissance qui devrait leur être du, car leur lignage est bien loin d'égaler leurs œuvres. Néanmoins, cette erreur peut être corrigée. C'est pour cela qu'aujourd'hui, j'aimerai que me rejoigne une personne qui a sauvé de nombreuses têtes et en a remplie d'autres, la désormais dénommée Dame Helga Poufsouffle.

La Grande Salle explosa en applaudissements. Une Helga rouge comme un coquelicot monta rejoindre le duc, qui lui remit un parchemin contenant ses quartiers de noblesse. (7)

_-_ Oh misère ! s'exclama_-_t_-_elle, cela veut_-_il dire que je dois désormais parle comme les nobles gens et apprendre à mes enfants d'en faire de même ?

Salazar s'approcha de la table.

_-_ Mais non imbécile ! Ça veut juste dire que tu peux retourner voir la mère de Rowena et exiger la meilleur chambre sans te faire jeter dans les écuries !

Il la prit dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer, faisant rire Rowena et Godric. Lorsqu'il la reposa à terre, elle lui planta son doigt dans la poitrine, un air faussement furieux sur le visage.

_-_ Un peu de respect messire, c'est Dame Imbécile maintenant ! Et occupe_-_toi de ta fiancée plutôt que d'une vieille dame comme moi, messire Zazar !

Une bonne partie de la salle explosa de rire devant l'air penaud de Salazar.

§§§

La fête battit son plein une bonne partie de la nuit, entre danses, spectacles et boustifaille. Tard dans la nuit, ou plutôt tôt le matin, Helga, Godric, Salazar et Rowena se retrouvèrent dans un petit salon confortable, des tisanes chaudes dans les mains, écoutant les bûches craquer dans le cheminée.

_-_ Et bien Helga, te voilà promise à un grand destin, fit Salazar. Ton nom de famille va certainement traverser les siècles désormais, comme les nôtres.

_-_ Evidemment, reprit Rowena, ce sera à condition que toute ta famille accomplisse de hauts faits , tout en restant irréprochable et en accumulant influence, terres et argent.

_-_ C'est vachement encourageant ça Wena.

_-_ Ne t'inquiète pas ma petite Helga, dit Godric sur un ton rassurant, on se souviendra de toute façon de toi.

_-_ Oui, certes, à condition que tu aies quelque chose pour symboliser ta famille, remarqua Salazar. Des couleurs, un symbole…

_-_ Salazar, on appelle ça un blason, rappela Rowena.

_-_ Et c'est compliqué à faire ? demanda Helga, hésitante.

_-_ C'est très simple expliqua Godric, tu superposes ton animal emblème, parce que tu es sorcière, et tes couleurs, parce que tu es noble. (8)

Helga réfléchit un moment.

_-_ J'y suis ! Comme vos animaux familiers correspondent à vos emblèmes, je vais prendre un blaireau, et comme couleurs noir et blanc.

_-_ Le blaireau, pas mal, commenta Salazar, mais les couleurs…

_-_ Ca pose des problèmes, renchérit Rowena, ton blaireau est déjà noir et blanc, donc on ne verra aucune différence entre lui et les couleurs, ça ne le met pas en valeur.

_-_ Mais j'aime le noir moi ! gémit Helga.

_-_ Change le blanc pour une couleur plus vive, proposa Godric.

_-_ En fait vous êtes tous jaloux parce que MOI, je peux choisir mes couleurs, et que ce sera ni des couleurs vives, ni des métaux !

Le regard que Salazar lui jeta signifiait assez bien son opinion à propos de sa santé mentale.

_-_ En voilà une idée s'exclama Rowena !

_-_ Quoi ! demandèrent les trois autres ?

_-_ Pourquoi ne pas trouver quelque chose qui s'accorde avec les nôtres. Après tout, nous travaillons ensemble dans cette école, et le terrain nous appartient à tous…

_-_ Je vois où tu veux en venir, coupa Godric, il faut que nous assemblions nos blasons pour en faire un unique, celui de l'école ?

Rowena acquiesça.

_-_ Oui. En plus nos trois blasons sont construits de la même façon.

_-_ Du vert, du bleu et du rouge d'une part, de l'or, de l'argent et du bronze de l'autre, récapitula Salazar.

_-_ Helga, il faut que tu te choisisses un métal.

_-_ Mais que choisir, fit remarquer Rowena, or argent et bronze son pris… Du cuivre ?

_-_ Trop comme le bronze.

_-_ Etain ? Platine ?

_-_ Fer ? Electrum ?

_-_ Stop ! hurla Helga ! Pas de métaux pour moi, on n'a qu'à utiliser le noir pour remplacer. De toute façon j'aime pas les trucs qui brillent !

Les trois autres approuvèrent plus ou moins son choix.

_-_ Et l'autre couleur ?

_-_ Le jaune, imposa Salazar. Vert, bleu, rouge et jaune, ça colle !

Rowena acquiesça, Godric également, Helga, elle, lui lança un regard pas convaincu.

_-_ Tu vas pas nous mettre du orange non plus !C'est trop proche du rouge de Godric, après on n'aura plus qu'à vous faire un seul blason avec un fond orange sanguine !

Helga leva les bras en signe d'abandon.

_-_ Mais comment sais_-_tu que j'aime le orange Zazar ?

_-_ L'écharpe que tu m'as faite pour Noël.

_-_ Bon, ça te fait donc un blason jaune et noir, avec un blaireau dessus, conclut Rowena.

§§§

Deux semaines plus tard, Rowena donna naissance, avec quelques jours d'avance, à un charmant garçon qu'elle appela Gabriel Rodrigue Salazar, malgré les protestations des deux concernés.

§§§

(1) très fière d'elle Si si après vérification, le jeu d'échecs est inventé au VIe siècle en Inde et arrive en Europe vers 700_-_900 selon Encarta, et au IIIe/IVe s avec une importation en l'an mil d'après Arkéo Junior, le tout bien sur, après Jésus Christ… Donc ils peuvent connaître ce jeu ! Par contre, pensez_-_y si vous écrivez à cette période, les jeux de tarot, ça n'existe pas ! Vous serez donc condamné à lire dans les entrailles des poulets et à observer le vol des vautours !

(2) Quoique je le vois bien avec l'anneau de Barahir (celui d'Aragorn quoi !), c'est bien dans le ton mais bon…

(3) Je vois Ona d'ici… « Et la médecine au Xe siècle… » Oui je sais, je doute fort qu'ils en sachent autant sur la circulation à l'époque. Mais vu que a) ce sont des sorciers, b) Rowena est un génie ambulant et c) de toute façon c'est une fanfic et pas une dissert sur l'art du moyen_-_âge… on peut faire comme si on avait rien vu. Le problème, c'est que c'est Dumbledore qui a découvert les propriétés de sang de dragon. Mais vu qu'ils font des baguettes avec des ventricules de cœur de dragon depuis 482av JC, j'imagine qu'ils s'y connaissent un poil…

(4) Ahah ! Et oui, je ne voyais pas quoi coller d'autre à une famille dont le nom anglais Hogwart se rapproche de « verrue de sanglier ». Pis en plus c'est une figure assez courante sur les blasons du Moyen Age… En fait la note c'est juste pour dire combien j'étais fière d'avoir trouvé ça… On ne se marre pas !

(5) Merci les cours d'Antiquités Nationales l'an dernier, ce bijou existe réellement, enfin du moins pour la forme générale, j'essaierai de vous trouver une photo à l'occasion… Pas moyen de me souvenir s'il est d'époque celte ou mérovingienne… Celte je pense.

(6) C'est la dernière, promis ! En fait je voulais écrire tous les chants qui suivent, mais vu que je suis doué dans l'écriture de chants&poèmes que dans la fabrication des meringues (demandez donc à Jaune…)… Avis aux amateurs cependant.

(7) Oups désolé… Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment se faire anoblir alors j'improvise… La seule cérémonie que j'avais en stock était celle dans Pug l'apprenti, mais je n'avais pas le bouquin sous la main quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre.

(8) Théorie foireuse, mais faites comme si vous avez rien vu… Même si l'idée était pas si mauvaise qu seules les familles sorcières aient un animal pour blason… D'où les Gryffondor, Fauvplume et tout le tralala


	15. Ch13 : Première fissure

**L'Histoire commence à Poudlard**

_14e jour du mois d'Auguste,_

_Proportions : 1/3 de A, 1/5 de B, compléter avec de l'eau jaillie d'une source volcanique._

_Mauvaises réactions. Venin de B… semble se lier à celui de l'Aspic et … propriétés eau du volcan._

_(…)_

_Penser à raj… une goutte de venin d'acromantula._

_Influence possible … lune en son … quartier_

_Voir alignement… si Mars en Lion peut être…_

_(Fragment de parchemin en mauvais état de conservation retrouvé dans la Chambre des Secrets, daté de l'époque de la fondation)_

_Ce fragment est un des rares témoignages écrit de la main de Salazar avant son départ. Nous l'avons authentifié en comparant par graphologie. Les … représentent les passages complètement effacés. Il n'est pas évident de deviner à quel type d'expériences se livrait Serpentard, aucun livre de potions ne proposant une telle association d'ingrédients de nos jours. Nous ne pouvons que spéculer._

Chapitre 13 : Première fissure

Le jardin qu'Helga avait aménagé dans le château était un vrai petit coin de paradis. Des allées en caillebotis séparaient de petits parterres de plantes. Une fontaine glougloutait paisiblement au centre, avec un bassin où les enfants faisaient parfois flotter de petits bateaux de bois.

Avec l'arrivée de l'été, un lourd parfum de fleurs embaumait l'air encore tiède. Afin d'en profiter, Rowena avait fait porter son écritoire au dehors et était désormais occupée à recopier un manuscrit ancien, tandis que sur un banc un peu plus loin, la nourrice veillait sur son dernier_-_né, désormais âgé de neuf mois. Non loin de là, Helga s'affairait à ramasser des fleurs afin de les faire sécher.

Lorsque le soleil commença à baisser, Rowena abandonna son travail, demanda à sa nourrice de ramener son enfant à l'intérieur, et pria un serviteur de rentrer l'écritoire et de lui apporter une collation. Lorsque celui_-_ci eut installé une petite table avec de petits biscuits et une tisanière, il se retira.

_-_ Helga ?

_-_ Oui ?

Rowena souleva la tisanière et commença à verser l'infusion dans une tasse. Helga acquiesça, retira ses gants et vint la rejoindre sur son banc.

_-_ Alors, comment se passe ta collecte ?

_-_ Bien, bien, mais j'ai encore du travail. Il faut que je finisse vite avant que tout soit fané, ou Salazar ne me pardonnera jamais lorsqu'il se retrouvera à cours d'Iris pourpres.

_-_ Pourquoi ne demandes_-_tu pas à un de tes apprentis de t'aider ?

Helga rosit légèrement.

_-_ C'est vraiment très bête Wena mais… Ils ne le feraient pas comme il faut.

_-_ Mais…

_-_ Pas qu'ils n'en soient pas capables, mais ils ne le font comme j'ai l'habitude de le faire. Par exemple Berthe couperait les Lys Noirs tout droit, ce qui n'est pas une faute, mais moi je les coupe légèrement en biais. Comme cela ça cicatrise mieux... Mais pour elle c'est une perte de temps, parce qu'il faut couper les Lys un par un, et que de toute façon ils repousseront à partir du bulbe. Seulement la plante en souffre et ça risque d'affecter la qualité des fleurs l'an prochain que je lui dis, parce que les Lys noirs sont empathiques mais peine perdue. Et puis lorsqu'elle met en bocaux les pommes d'amour, il faut toujours qu'elle cherche à améliorer sa technique…

_-_ Je crois que je saisis un peu ton problème. Elle en fait trop.

_-_ Disons qu'elle cherche sans cesse à faire MIEUX que moi. Je ne prétends pas tout savoir Wena, mais dans la mesure où c'est moi qui gère les ingrédients de potions, je ne peux pas me permettre de laisser mes apprentis improviser. Je ne peux pas fournir à Zazar des ingrédients qui n'ont pas exactement la même préparation. Ca risque d'influencer ses potions. Je lui précise toujours comment je prépare les têtards séchés avant de lui donner !

_-_ Trop ambitieuse quoi. Et les autres ?

_-_ Frédéric se pose trop de questions, ce qui fait qu'il fait son travail trop lentement, et ne réagit pas toujours assez vite. Quant à Irène et Flavia, elles, au contraire, agissent sans même réfléchir aux conséquences de leurs actes. Elles ont failli perdre une main en ne prenant aucune précaution pour bouturer un filet du diable !

Rowena réfléchit quelques instants, les yeux dans le vide, tout en grignotant une pâtisserie.

_-_ Je devrais peut_-_être t'envoyer un de mes apprentis, Auguste. Il est travailleur, assez intelligent, mais aime rester à sa place. Il devrait travailler correctement si tu lui donnes les bonnes instructions. Et envoie donc Berthe à Salazar, il devrait savoir traiter avec elle.

_-_ Sauf qu'elle n'est pas vraiment brillante en potions.

_-_ Pas pour qu'il la prenne comme apprenti, juste pour qu'il lui inculque quelques notions de bon sens.

_-_ Comme ?

_-_ Que si elle compte prendre ta place de Maîtresse des Simples, il lui faudrait moins le montrer, et agir plus sournoisement. Du genre mettre en évidence ta non efficacité, te faire porter le blâme…

_-_ Merci Rowena, vu comme ça c'est très encourageant !

La jeune femme sourit.

_-_ J'exagère Helga. Je pense juste que Salazar a un tempérament plus adapté pour s'occuper de Berthe.

_-_ Oh, si tu le dis.

_-_ De même que tu ferais mieux d'envoyer Irène et Flavia à Godric. Les têtes brûlées ça le connaît.

_-_ Et je suppose que je t'envoie Frédérique.

_-_ C'est une idée…

_-_ Marché conclut ! Tope là !

_-_ Helga… gronda légèrement Rowena.

Helga eut un petit rire. Elle se leva, et frémit lors d'un léger coup de vent.

_-_ Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on rentre non ?

_-_ C'est une idée, répondit calmement le professeur d'enchantements.

Elles longèrent les rosiers et débouchèrent au centre du jardin, là où se trouvait la fontaine. Godric était assis sur le bord, jouant machinalement à faire des ronds dans l'eau.

_-_ Bien le bonsoir Godric. La journée a été bonne ?

L'homme blond ne parut pas remarquer que Rowena s'adressait à lui.

_-_ Youhouh Dric ! appella Helga.

Voyant le manque total de réaction de son interlocuteur, elle posa lui sa main sur l'épaule et le secoua légèrement. Godric leva les yeux vers elle.

_-_ Ah tiens Helga, je ne t'avais pas vu. (Il s'aperçut la présence de Rowena) Et Rowena, ça alors ! Je ne pensais vraiment pas te rencontrer par ici.

_-_ Godric, je suis installée dans le jardin depuis le début de l'après_-_midi, rétorqua celle_-_ci un peu vexée.

L'homme blond rosit.

_-_ Toutes mes excuses, je ne m'en étais pas aperçu. Bon, il est l'heure de déjeuner ?

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard inquiet.

_-_ Dric, la nuit tombe. Ce serait plutôt l'heure du dîner je pense.

_-_ Ah. Mais où avais_-_je la tête ?

_-_ Pas dans ce monde_-_ci, c'est sûr, commenta discrètement Rowena à sa compagne.

_-_ C'est marrant, cette attitude me dit quelque chose, lui fit remarquer Helga.

_-_ Oui, quelqu'un qui s'est servi à outrance dans tes réserves secrètes d'hydromel, rétorqua son amie.

Le visage d'Helga se teint d'indignation.

_-_ Rowena Serdaigle ! Comment se fait_-_il que tu sois au courant !

L'intéressée haussa les épaules dans un geste de dédain absolu.

_-_ C'est marrant cette fontaine, intervint Godric, j'avais jamais remarqué qu'il y avait de l'eau qui coulait du nez du dauphin…

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard lourd de signification.

_-_ Je ne pense pas qu'il ait abusé d'alcool Wena. Je pencherais plutôt pour un choc émotionnel.

_-_ Du genre ?

_-_ Un annonce qui va ou qui a bouleversé sa vie. Un grand évènement.

_-_ C'est_-_à_-_dire Helga ?

_-_ Un heureux évènement ! (Elle sauta au cou du Gryffondor) Oh Godric c'est merveilleux ! Tu vas être papa !

_-_ Ah, commenta sobrement Rowena. C'est cela Godric ?

_-_ De quoi ?

_-_ De quoi ? Imbécile ! s'exclama Helga. On te demande si c'est vrai que tu vas avoir un enfant ?

_-_ Et bien c'est pas vraiment moi qui va l'avoir mais…

Les deux amies lui jetèrent de concert un regard furieux.

_-_ Oui. Je vais être papa.

_-_ C'est formidable ! Allez viens Wena, fit_-_elle en la saisissant par le bras, il faut aller voir Eve pour la féliciter.

_-_ Mais et Godric ? s'inquiéta Rowena.

_-_ Te fais pas de soucis. Du moment que quelqu'un le fait rentrer s'il se met à pleuvoir…

_-_ Oh, vu comme ça.

Et elles laissèrent le professeur de métamorphose à sa passionnante contemplation de la fontaine.

§§§

Dans les souterrains du château, Salazar se livrait à son activité favorite, la fabrication de potions extrêmement complexes. Activité qu'il pratiquait en général seul, pour se calmer, se détendre, ou réfléchir en paix. Mais pour une fois, et comme souvent ces derniers temps, il était assisté par Talis, sa fiancée qui allait devenir sa femme d'ici quelques temps.

La plupart du temps, il travaillait avec elle en silence, lui donnant juste quelques indications pour qu'elle prépare certains ingrédients. Ils avaient passé une sorte d'accord tacite, autorisant la jeune fille à l'observer travailler, mais en aucun cas à lui poser des questions sur le sujet. À aucun moment il ne lui donnait d'informations sur ce qu'il préparait, et à aucun moment elle n'en demandait. Et puis, un soir au hasard, elle venait le voir dans ses appartements une fiole à la main qu'elle posait sous son nez, tout en donnant le nom de la potion.

Jusque là elle n'avait jamais commis d'erreur ni dans la fabrication, ni dans l'identification des potions. Salazar en avait conclut que sa mémoire devait être exceptionnellement précise (_je doute fort que l'expression mémoire photographique, ou pire, mémoire holographique -pour ceux qui lisent du starwars- soit monnaie courante à l'époque…)_, et c'est ce qui la rendait si utile, lui_-_même ayant une mémoire assez sélective pour tout ce qui ne concernait pas les potions. En effet, après qu'il ait approuvé son travail, Talis lui proposait, en vrac, des idées, des pistes sur comment retrouver ses pouvoirs.

Elle avait mené des recherches orientées sur la nature même des pouvoirs des sorciers, et avait longuement interrogé Rowena à ce sujet. Le professeur d'enchantements, devinant facilement le but de ses questions, lui avait fournit toutes les informations qu'elle possédait sur le sujet, et ses propres recherches qu'elle avait mené de son coté, ce que Salazar ne manqua pas de remarquer. Il décida d'en parler à Talis.

_-_ Dame Rowena t'a été d'une grande dans tes dernières recherches non ?

Talis interrompit son broyage de scarabées pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

_-_ Elle n'est pas plus dupe que toi de la raison de mes recherches.

_-_ Je sais.

_-_ D'ailleurs, elle me confie ses propres recherches, sans doute parce que comme ça, elle pense que tu accepteras d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Elle sait que je t'aide, sinon elle ne me confierait pas des recherches ouvertement tournées sur l'absorption de la magie par les vampires.

_-_ Je sais.

_-_ Bien sûr que tu sais tout ! D'ailleurs, tu devrais pouvoir m'aider sur ses notes, il y a des abréviations que je ne comprends pas. Qu'est_-_ce que c'est que l'UP ?

Salazar ajouta deux pommes d'amour soigneusement pelées et coupées en dés, fit tourner trois fois sa cuillère de bois de chêne de la droite vers la gauche, arrêta le feu sous le chaudron et prit des mains de Talis le mortier et ses scarabées à demi écrasés, qu'il recommença à écraser avec soin.

_-_Épluche et coupe la poire de lune en étoile mais fait extrêmement attention aux pépins qui contiennent un poison extrêmement virulent. Mets les de coté pour plus tard et nettoie tes mains avec soin quand tu auras fini.

Talis, furieuse d'être ignorée, se mit à éplucher très grossièrement le fruit, et le trancha en deux d'un coup sec de couteau. Elle porta machinalement à la bouche ses doigts couverts de jus bleuâtre alors qu'elle terminait sa découpe.

À la vitesse de l'éclair, Salazar lui saisit la main avant qu'elle touche ses lèvres et, la tirant plus ou moins, lui plongea les deux mains dans un baquet d'eau pure un peu plus loin.

_-_ Garde tes mains sous l'eau, gronda_-_t_-_il.

Il se dirigea vers un de ses placards et en tira deux fioles. Il versa le contenu de la première dans l'eau, qui aussitôt se mit à fumer comme si elle était entrée en ébullition. Il sortit les mains de Talis de l'eau, et les sécha avec un chiffon en lin. Puis il tendit l'autre potion à Talis.

_-_ Bois, ordonna_-_t_-_il sèchement.

Celle_-_ci s'exécuta sans attendre. Au goût, elle reconnut un antidote assez commun utilisé contre bon nombre de poisons naturels.

_-_ Ne refais plus jamais ça !

_-_ Mais…

_-_ J'ignore combien de fois tu as goûté au jus du fruit avant que je m'en rende compte, mais c'était stupide ! Tu aurais pu mourir en quelques heures à peine !

_-_ Je ne…

_-_ Je ne veux pas entendre d'excuses ! Je pense qu'Helga t'a sûrement dit un jour ou l'autre que tous les fruits de lune ne devaient surtout pas être consommés sans la préparation adéquate, car il arrive que le poison de leurs pépins se répande dans la chair.

_-_ Oui mais le poison est alors trop faible pour…

Salazar la tira vers sa table de travail. Il saisit un couteau et commença à remuer les morceaux du fruit.

_-_ Regarde là, tu as découpé certains des pépins en tranchant le fruit en deux. La quantité de poison ne t'aurait sûrement pas tué, mais je t'assure qu'il t'aurait fallut plusieurs jours pour t'en remettre. Sors d'ici et ne reviens pas à moins que tu aies décidé de te concentrer sur ta tâche, en mettant de coté tes sentiments !

Talis lui jeta un regard furieux et sortit. Elle voulut claquer la porte mais celle_-_ci était trop lourde pour le permettre. Salazar retourna à son chaudron et entreprit de faire que le contenu de son chaudron reste liquide et non létal.

_-_ Et bien Zazar, depuis quand t'énerves_-_tu ainsi sur les femmes ?

Salazar eut un petit sourire.

_-_ Depuis que je t'ai rencontré Helga. Tu m'as tout simplement prouvé que les femmes sont des créatures stupides, imprudentes et qui n'écoutent pas un mot de ce qu'on leur dit.

_-_ Marrant, tu parles de Godric dans ces mêmes termes élogieux. Ou tu manques vraiment de renouveau dans ton vocabulaire, ou bien c'est une insulte dissimulée pour Godric.

_-_ Helga… C'est pour ça que tu viens me déranger ?

_-_ Non, non.

Elle releva ses manches, prit le couteau et commença à redécouper la poire de lune.

_-_ En fait je viens te voir pour te soumettre une idée de Wena sur l'école.

Salazar haussa un sourcil.

_-_ Vraiment ?

_-_ Oui. Enfin c'est une de ses suggestions, et puis en y repensant j'ai eu une autre idée en fait.

_-_ Vas_-_y, développe…

_-_ Et bien voilà, comme j'avais des problèmes avec certains de mes apprentis qui n'en font qu'à leur tête, aussi doués soient_-_ils en botanique, elle m'a proposé de voir si elle, elle ne pouvait pas influencer sur le comportement de certains, de même que toi ou Godric.

_-_ Et…

_-_ Qui te dit qu'il y a un « et » ?

_-_ À ton avis ? Je l'ai lu dans les feuilles de platane qui tapissent le fond de mon chaudron !

Helga pouffa.

_-_ Oui donc je pensais que vu qu'une bonne partie des enfants qui étudient ici sont très loin de leurs parents, il leur faudrait une figure parentale pour les diriger, les aider à progresser, veiller à leur confort.

_-_ Génial, j'ai toujours rêvé d'une famille nombreuse ! Et il faut que j'en adopte combien au juste ?

_-_ Zazar…

_-_ Oui Helga ?

_-_ Arrête de faire l'abruti tu veux ? Alors, qu'en penses_-_tu ?

Salazar réfléchit à la question tout en remuant le contenu de son chaudron, cette fois ci de la gauche vers la droite.

_-_ Hum. Ton système n'est pas bête. Mais comment on s'attribut nos petits protégés ?

_-_ Vu comme on les connaît bien, ça devrait pas être trop dur…

_-_ Et qu'en pense Rowena ?

_-_ Je lui en ai pas encore parlé.

_-_ Et Godric ?

_-_ Il a pas la tête à ça.

_-_ Ah bon ?

_-_ Oui, il vient d'apprendre qu'il allait être père, ça l'a un peu secoué.

Salazar ricana.

_-_ Tu me demandes mon avis à moi ?

_-_ Bah oui, tu es le seul que l'on imagine pas très bien en père, alors prendre en charge des enfants que tu ne connais pas… J'aurais pas voulu t'imposer la décision si ça plaisait aux deux autres.

_-_ Trop gentil…

_-_ Alors ?

_-_ Oui c'est une bonne idée, mais je te préviens (il la menaça du doigt), il est hors de question que je leur chante des berceuses s'ils n'arrivent pas à dormir !

_-_ Si tu veux. Bon, on la finit cette potion Zazar ? C'est bientôt l'heure de dîner !

§§§

L'idée d'Helga conquit aussitôt Rowena, qui en avait assez de gérer à elle toute seule tous les nouveaux élèves, et Godric, qui… de toute façon répondait à l'affirmatif dès qu'on lui parlait d'enfants ces derniers temps.

Talis revint voir Salazar le lendemain, faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle recommença à préparer les ingrédients tout en observant son fiancé en silence. Quelques jours plus tard, alors que Salazar cachetait les flacons et qu'elle nettoyait la table de travail, elle remit le sujet sur la table.

_-_ Alors ce UP, qu'est_-_ce que ça veut dire ?

Salazar soupira.

_-_ Tu n'abandonnes donc jamais ?

_-_ Non, mon cher futur époux.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

_-_ Rien qui ne te concerne.

_-_ Mais ça te concerne toi, non ?

_-_ Et alors ?

_-_ Je veux tout savoir sur toi.

Salazar lui jeta un regard incrédule.

_-_ Et qu'est_-_ce qui te fait croire qu'un jour tu sauras tout sur moi ?

_-_ C'est bien ça le mariage non ? Les époux n'ont pas de secret l'un pour l'autre.

_-_ Bien sûr, lui répondit_-_il d'un ton dégoulinant de sarcasme. Arrête un peu tes contes de bonne femme, ajouta_-_t_-_il sèchement.

_-_ Ce qui veut dire que Rodrigue ne doit rien savoir sur les expériences que mène sa femme.

Salazar reposa le flacon qu'il tenait dans la main et s'approcha de Talis. Il plongea ses yeux de braise dans ceux de la jeune femme.

_-_ Et ?

Si Talis n'était guère rassurée, elle ne le montra pas.

_-_ Et bien, je ne pense pas qu'il apprécierait découvrir que sa tendre moitié étudie la magie à un niveau extrêmement profond, et qu'elle risque sa vie et celle de ses congénères…

Elle fut coupée dans son discours par un baiser de Salazar. Prise par surprise _(Jaune… Avant que tu dises quoi que ce soit, la ferme !)_, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour s'arracher à son étreinte.

_-_ Vous êtes complètement malade ! Forcément avec un tempérament comme ça, vous devez faire tourner la tête de toutes les servantes !

Salazar la rattrapa avant qu'elle atteigne la porte. Il prit le visage de Talis entre ses mains pour la forcer à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

_-_ Ah, ma petite Talis, cela me fait plaisir de voir que tu restes une petite jouvencelle sous ton masque.

Il effleura très doucement son visage.

_-_ C'était un essai peu concluant. Honnêtement si tu veux faire chanter un maître chanteur comme moi, il te faudra quelque chose de plus travaillé.

Il joua avec une mèche de cheveux bruns qui tombait sur sa tempe.

_-_ Néanmoins, ce bel effort mérite une récompense. UP signifie Unitas Potestatis.

Il posa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de sa compagne et retourna à son travail. Talis balada distraitement une main sur sa bouche.

_-_ Unitas Potestatis ? Comme « Union des Pouvoirs »

Salazar hocha la tête.

§§§

Talis garda le silence sur ce sujet durant deux semaines. En fait, ils en reparlèrent, assez bizarrement, lorsque Salazar la découvrit en train de nourrir un crapaud posé sur un œuf de poule dans une cave du château.

_-_ Talis… gronda_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Oui mon époux ?

_-_ Futur époux, je te rappelle. Et je ne crois pas qu'élever un Basilic soit une si bonne idée si tu veux vraiment aller au_-_delà des fiançailles.

_-_ Vraiment ? Moi je pense que si.

Elle acheva de gaver l'amphibien de mouches et s'essuya les mains sur son tablier. Salazar croisa les bras sur la poitrine et s'appuya contre une des colonnes soutenant le plafond.

_-_ Ah bon ?

Talis s'approcha d'un pas léger vers lui, et l'embrassa. Salazar la repoussa en arrière et posa ses mains sur ses frêles épaules.

_-_ C'est ta nouvelle manière de dire oui ? lui demanda_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Exact.

_-_ Bon, alors, c'est quoi cette fois_-_ci ?

_-_ Que sais_-_tu sur les propriétés du venin de Basilic ?

_-_ Exactement ce que tu sais, puisque c'est moi qui te les ai enseigné.

_-_ Navré, mais j'ai bien peur d'avoir trouvé d'autres sources d'information. En fait, il est dit dans un ancien codex grec que le venin de Basilic réagit différemment avec les fourchelang.

_-_ Ah ? Enfin de ce que je sais, nous ne sommes pas immunisés non plus.

_-_ Non, je le sais. Mais il s'agissait d'un témoignage assez étrange d'un ancien prêtre d'Apollon qui était fourchelang, et qui avait rencontré un Basilic, en fait celui d'Herpo l'Infâme.

_-_ Et je présume qu'il n'a pas hanté l'esprit de son petit fils pour qu'il rédige ses mémoires n'est_-_ce pas ?

_-_ Non, car un phoenix, le compagnon même du dieu dit_-_on l'a sauvé. Enfin toujours est_-_il qu'il relate sa longue pseudo agonie. En effet, dans le but de prendre le temps de détruire cette abomination, il s'est placé dans une sorte de transe qui a ralenti l'effet de poison. Seulement cette transe a eu des conséquences étranges.

Salazar se laissa tomber sur une caisse non loin.

_-_ Et alors ?

_-_ Et bien ses sens se sont trouvés transformés. Certes son odorat s'est développé, mais aussi sa capacité à ressentir les mouvements et les vibrations du sol, et sa vision a changé.

_-_ Ah ?

_-_ Oui. Il percevait la magie, et c'est d'ailleurs ainsi qu'il a détruit la bête. Il a pu manipuler les énergies magiques à l'état pur.

_-_ Et ?

_-_ Bah une fois la bête massacrée, le phénix est arrivé, notre héros a survécu, on a célébré sa victoire comme la manifestation de la protection d'Apollon, et hop, on sacrifie quelques bêtes, festin, on édifie une statue… Et tout le tralala… (1)

_-_ Et en quoi tes passionnantes recherches me concernent ? Tu comptes vérifier la véracité du texte peut_-_être ?

_-_ Mais voyons Salazar, c'est évident ! Il te suffit de te mettre dans une situation identique et tu n'auras qu'à voler les pouvoirs des professeurs Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Pouffsouffle.

Salazar se releva brusquement.

_-_ Je te demande pardon ?

_-_ C'est une évidence non, le lien magique entre vous quatre. Donc si tu arrives à visualiser ce lien, tu pourras leur voler une partie de leur magie. Pas toute mais un petit bout à chacun, et comme ça tu retrouvera tes pouvoirs.

_-_ Et pour le phénix.

_-_ J'ai réussi à acquérir une fiole de larmes. Et aussi quelques renseignements sur ce genre de transes. On n'a qu'à essayer, après tout, il n'y a rien à perdre…

_-_ Tu es folle.

Et sur ce commentaire Salazar quitta la cave à vive allure.

§§§

La porte de la pièce était entrouverte, laissant apparaître Rowena, assise devant son métier, occupé à tisser une de ces tentures foisonnantes de détails et de vie dont elle avait le secret. Cette fois_-_ci, elle représentait sur chaque tapisserie un dragon de chacune des huit races connues (2).

Sa baguette était posée sur une tablette à coté. Ses doigts couraient sur le métier, comme le ferait n'importe quelle tisseuse moldue. La seule magie qu'elle utilisait résidait dans certains fils, qui à base de poils de licorne, ou de tout autre animal fantastique, permettait d'enchanter plus facilement les personnages une fois la tapisserie terminée.

Salazar l'observa en silence. Il lui avait demandé il y a bien longtemps pourquoi elle n'enchantait tout simplement pas la navette et le métier pour ne pas avoir à passer un temps infini et à s'abîmer les yeux sur son travail. Rowena lui avait répondu par une question : « Pourquoi n'enchantes_-_tu pas tes chaudrons pour qu'ils fassent eux même le travail ? » « Parce que c'est impossible, ou incontrôlable », lui avait_-_il répondu. « Non », avait corrigé Rowena, « c'est parce que tu aimes faire cela, c'est un plaisir, une occupation que tu apprécies ».

Rowena avait eu raison, comme d'habitude. Il se demanda un instant ce qu'il se serait passé si elle avait perdu tous ses pouvoirs. Sans doute aurait_-_elle souffert de sa situation. Sans doute se serait_-_elle enfermée dans sa chambre, devant son métier, et aurait tissé jusqu'à oublier sa situation. Sans doute, très intelligente, elle aurait déjà trouvé un moyen de changer sa situation.

Il tendit la main vers la porte, prêt à frapper pour signaler sa présence. Puis il s'interrompit. Que pouvait bien avoir à lui dire Rowena ? Après tout elle savait. C'était sûrement elle, d'ailleurs, qui avait mis Talis sur la piste et lui avait fourni l'ancien manuscrit. Alors elle trouverait certainement que c'est une bonne idée.

§§§

Helga, comme à son habitude, était dans son jardin de simples jouxtant sa maison. Salazar devina de loin qu'elle était plus ou moins occupée à arracher des mauvaises herbes, qu'elle triait soigneusement, certaines, en dépit de leur nom, n'étant pas mauvaises du tout, loin de là.

Salazar aurait aimé pouvoir se jeter un sort d'invisibilité. Sans doute à cause du grand nombre d'enfants qu'elle avait élevé (six après tout, sans compter ses nièces et neveux qui venaient à l'occasion lui rendre visite), elle avait développé un sixième sens pour ce qui était de repérer une personne qui approche, qu'elle soit douée de bonnes ou mauvaises intentions (Helga était facilement effrayable). Il avait un jour plaisanté sur son troisième œil. Helga avait secoué la tête et marmonné une histoire d'expérience parentale qui avait dévié ensuite sur si Salazar comptait un jour ou non se marier. Il s'était donc prudemment esquivé.

Helga devait chantonner, comme à son habitude, car le vent apportait une étrange mélopée à ses oreilles. Toujours en train de chanter, ronchonna mentalement Salazar. Sa bonne humeur n'a donc pas de limite ? L'albinos s'éloigna lentement, en notant dans un recoin de sa tête qu'Helga, elle, n'aurait jamais été affecté par la perte de ses pouvoirs. Elle se serait relevée et voilà ! Il faut dire qu'elle était habituée à utiliser la magie avec parcimonie. Cette notion était même la base de son éducation. Un jour, alors qu'il lui suggérait de jeter un sort à son balai pour qu'il balayât tout seul, elle lui avait raconté une histoire que lui avait raconté sa mère d'un apprenti sorcier ayant enchanté un balai pour qu'il aille chercher de l'eau. L'apprenti s'était endormi et n'avait pas réussi à arrêter le balai. Seul son maître avait pu éviter l'inondation. (3)

Salazar se surprit à sourire en pensant à cette petite histoire. Satanée Helga, même penser à toi suffit à me remettre de bonne humeur ! Puis il s'éloigna silencieusement et partit à la recherche de Godric.

§§§

Il trouva Godric dans la cour, accompagnés de Rodrigue et d'une vingtaine de jeunes hommes. Il était visiblement en train de donner un cours d'escrime. Cependant, ils ne semblaient pas tant pratiquer que ça. Salazar se rapprocha donc discrètement pour entendre ce qui se disait.

Comme à son habitude Godric parlait d'une voix claire et forte, si bien qu'elle portait assez loin. Apparemment, il s'était lancé dans la leçon détestée de tout jeune homme apprenant à manier l'épée, à savoir l'entretien de son arme. Il était visiblement lancé dans une profonde explication sur les propriétés du fer, et pourquoi il convenait de garder son arme propre et au fourreau.

Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne pense même à pas à utiliser la magie, songea Salazar. Un élève devait partager sa pensée car quelqu'un demanda à Godric s'il était possible d'utiliser la magie. Le professeur n'hésita pas une seconde avant de commencer à parler des nombreux charmes permettant de protéger le métal, de rendre la lame plus coupante. Puis il se lança dans une longue explication sur la métamorphose partielle qui peut permettre d'aiguiser son arme, et en fit la démonstration sur sa propre épée.

Salazar soupira. Lorsqu'il parlait de son domaine de compétence, il était impossible de l'arrêter. Lorsqu'il daigna enfin faire une pause, Rodrigue demanda aux élèves ce qu'ils en avaient retenu. Un jeune à la langue bien pendue répondit « Mieux vaut aiguiser son épée sans magie, comme les moldus ! ». Tous rirent, et Godric approuva d'un léger signe de tête. Puis la classe se dispersa.

Godric rengaina son épée et se dirigea vers Salazar.

_-_ Sa majesté nous ferait_-_elle l'honneur de sa présence ? Quel évènement extraordinaire !

_-_ Godric…

_-_ Tu sais, tu pourrais nous donner un coup de main. On n'est jamais assez de trois pour empêcher les mioches de se couper en deux.

_-_ Les mioches ? Quel langage !

_-_ Considérant la façon dont ils tiennent l'épée, c'est assez adapté.

_-_ Je vois. Cela fait donc de toi un mioche quand on parle de potions ?

Godric haussa les épaules.

_-_ Ça n'a pas vraiment de sens mais… Oui sans doute. Bon alors, tu serais intéressé ? Tu ne dois pas être aussi mauvais escrimeur que ça. Et puis tu n'as besoin de…

Il s'interrompit, conscient qu'il avait fait une bourde.

_-_ De ma magie ? termina Salazar.

Godric acquiesça.

_-_ On ne peut pas éviter éternellement nos problèmes Godric, il faut parfois s'y confronter. Je verrais si j'ai le temps de vous donner un coup de main à l'occasion.

Et il s'en alla, laissant planté là un Godric surpris. Oui, il était temps d'agir. Il prit la direction des caves pour y retrouver Talis.

§§§

La préparation du rituel prit du temps. Le temps d'élever un Basilic. Le temps de tout mettre au point. Le temps pour Godric de devenir père de jumelles et pour Rowena de tomber à nouveau enceinte… Le temps d'accueillir de nouveaux élèves. Le temps de quatre saisons. Le temps de douze mois. Le temps de s'approcher de la date du mariage.

Le ventre de Rowena s'arrondissait à peine. Godric faisait des grimaces au dessus du berceau de ses filles. Helga achevait de planter, et commencerait bientôt à récolter les plantes les plus précoces. L'été s'annonçait une fois de plus très chaud, et le mariage était prévu pour l'automne. Ils effectuèrent leur rituel à la fin du jour précédent la nuit de la pleine lune, qui coïncidait avec le solstice d'été.

Talis et Salazar avaient mis au point une substance complexe à base de venin de Basilic qui permettrait à Salazar de faciliter se transe et de visualiser les fluides magiques. L'albinos absorba la substance placée dans une coupe taillée dans du cristal de roche, assis en tailleur au milieu d'un pentacle tracé avec du sang d'hirondelle, en forme d'étoile à cinq branches, dont les pointes étaient marquées par des bougies dont le cire était mêlée de graines de pissenlit et d'érable.

Et tandis que Salazar ouvrait les yeux sur un monde assez différent, Talis, elle, le surveillait de loin, prête à lui administrer les larmes du phénix. La première chose que vit Salazar fut du noir. Puis il se rappela qu'il était dans une cave. Puis il bougea. Enfin son esprit, détaché de son corps. Il se mouvait de façon étrange, flottante, à la façon d'un fantôme. Il tourna sa « tête » vers Talis et LA vit.

Des sortes de traînées lumineuses,de lucioles multicolores, entouraient sa future épouse. C'était sa magie, qui tournoyait autour d'elle à la façon des vautours autour d'animaux mourrant, qui la traversait sans qu'elle en ait conscience, qui l'auréolait d'une nimbe lumineuse autour de son corps.

Puis Salazar se retourna et découvrit assez étrangement son corps. Qui lui sembla tout de suite plus sombre, dénudé de toute lumière. Seule une vague lumière bleue pâle entourait son corps. Il fit plusieurs fois le tour de lui_-_même, et c'est alors qu'il observa un étrange filament lumineux qui émanait de son corps et partait ailleurs, à travers les murs.

Il s'en approcha, et le toucha. Il grésilla à son contact. Il le retoucha, puis passa sa main fantomatique au travers. Le filament grésilla, et une boule de lumière blanche se forma autour de sa main. Il sentit quelque chose affluer dans sa main. De la magie. Il serra le poing, pour la capturer, et retira sa main du rayon. Mais la sensation disparut aussitôt. Il décida alors de se placer directement sur son chemin.

À nouveau cette sensation de redevenir soi_-_même l'envahit. Comme s'il expirait un air resté trop longtemps dans ses poumons. Mais cela ne restait qu'une légère caresse. Il examina de plus prêt le flux lumineux, et se fondit dedans. Il voyagea à travers lui et déboucha dans une pièce envahie de lucioles multicolores qui bourdonnaient à lui donner un mal de crâne. Salazar reconnut la salle de classe de Rowena, occupée à enseigner à ses élèves les charmes de silence.

Salazar chercha le petit rayon lumineux, et le trouva. Mais cette fois_-_ci, il était beaucoup plus lumineux, bien plus dense et épais. Il le suivit, et observa la même chose autour d'Helga, qui faisait de la confiture de fraise, et Godric, gratouillant les oreilles d'Alexandre. Tout à coup, Salazar su ce qu'il devait faire. Il plongea la main à travers le rayon, et tira. Une sorte de fil argenté s'en dégagea, qu'il enroula autour de sa main. Il fit de même avec le rayon qui partait d'Helga, et celui de Rowena. Puis il revint en direction de son corps.

Il enroula les fils lumineux autour du poignet, et réintégra son corps. À peine prit_-_il conscience qu'il y était revenu qu'il tira de toutes ses forces sur les fils. Et il la sentit affluer. C'était comme une grande bouffée d'air frais. Une brise légère. Un vin léger et pétillant, un petit gâteau au miel. La caresse du soleil de printemps, la douceur des flocons de neige sur le visage. Une mèche de cheveux tombant sur le visage. Le contact étrange mais pas désagréable avec les écailles d'un serpent. L'haleine tiède à l'odeur de fumée de son dragon. C'était la magie.

Il tira de toutes ses forces, jusqu'à que son épuisement le gagne, qu'il lâche prise. Il sentit les fils repartirent vers leurs possesseurs à la manière d'un ressort. Puis il s'effondra, prit de tremblement, le venin du Basilic commençant à faire vraiment effet.

§§§

Talis vu Salazar s'effondrer, prit de tremblement. Elle effaça de son pied un bout du pentacle et rejoignit son fiancé. Elle le releva à moitié, lui ouvrit la bouche et fit glisser la solution de larmes dans sa gorge. Puis elle attendit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se mit à tousser et ouvrit les yeux. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Est_-_ce que cela avait réussit ? se demandaient_-_ils. Salazar tendit sa main et elle y plaça sa précieuse baguette. Il lança un « incendie » en direction d'une des bougies qui s'était éteinte. Elle se ralluma aussitôt. Salazar se releva en poussant un cri de joie. En dépit de sa force assez faible, il fit tournoyer Talis en l'air comme s'il s'agissait d'un jeune enfant, tout en riant aux éclats. Ils restèrent un long moment dans les bras, riant et pleurant en même temps, Salazar marmonnant de temps en temps des « on a réussi ».

Ils furent interrompus dans leurs festivités par l'arrivée d'Helga qui déboula, chignon défait, le tablier de travers, essoufflée, et sans prendre la peine de frapper dans la cave. Elle s'interrompit en les voyant rire, Salazar tenant toujours sa baguette à la main. Puis elle comprit. Elle donna à Salazar une gifle magistrale. Tremblant sous l'effet de sa colère, elle ouvrit tous les placards de Salazar, récupérant quelques fioles qu'elle glissa dans la poche de son tablier, et sortit en hurlant « Espèce de monstre ! »

§§§

Lorsque Salazar revint dans son corps et tira, les conséquences furent assez semblables pour ses trois amis. Ils sentirent tous une douleur aiguë à la poitrine et au ventre, accompagné d'une vague de nausées. Une douleur assez forte pour les plier en deux, pour les faire s'effondrer sur le sol, aussi forte que celle du sortilège impardonnable Doloris. Puis tout cessa.

Helga se releva, les articulations douloureuses, pataugeant dans la confiture de fraises qu'elle avait renversé au passage, et remercia Merlin de ne pas avoir renverser la bassine bouillante sur elle. Elle jeta quelques sorts de nettoyage, et se mit à pester après toutes ces fraises perdues, quand un élève débarqua, essoufflé, dans sa cuisine. Godric, lui, reprit conscience sous les coups de langue vigoureux de son lion. Il se remit debout, complètement déboussolé, se demandant ce qui s'était passé. C'est alors qu'Helga ouvrit grand sa porte et se jeta sur lui. Elle lui dit, essoufflée :

_-_ Rowena… Problème… Vite… Vais chercher Salazar…

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit lorsqu'elle partit vers les escaliers. Godric prit la direction de la salle de classe de Rowena, l'endroit le plus probable où elle devait se trouver. Il pénétra dans la pièce et se fraya un passage dans la masse d'élèves, pour découvrir Rowena effondrée au centre, recroquevillée sur elle_-_même, pâle comme la mort, une flaque de sang à ses pieds. Elle pleurait, tremblait et hoquetait en même temps. Il fallut quelques instants de réflexion à Godric pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Une fausse couche.

Helga arriva peu de temps après, alors qu'il avait fait sortir tous les enfants de la salle. Elle paraissait au bord de la crise de nerfs, mais elle réussit à garder son calme lorsqu'elle commença à soigner Rowena, tout en donnant des instructions très précises à Godric. Puis, lorsque la blessée se fut endormie sous l'effet d'une légère potion de sommeil, ils la placèrent sur une civière et entreprirent de la monter dans ses appartements. Après quoi Helga expliqua à Godric ce qu'elle pensait s'être passé.

Salazar ne mit pas longtemps à apprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. En fait, lorsqu'il chercha à prendre des nouvelles de son amie, il se fit assez violemment chassé par un lion, un aigle, une chouette et un blaireau. Il se résigna donc à redescendre dans son laboratoire. Il passa devant Talis sans un mot, et commença à jeter par terre violemment tout objet fragile ou non lui passant par la main. Talis chercha à l'arrêter, mais Salazar la repoussa en arrière.

_-_ Laisse_-_moi tranquille ! hurla_-_t_-_il avant de se tourner méthodiquement vers un placard qu'il commença à vider.

_-_ Oui c'est ça, commenta nonchalamment Talis, et quand vous aurez terminé de tout casser, vous pourrez toujours utiliser votre baguette pour tout réparer.

Salazar se figea, une fiole de poison particulièrement virulent à la main.

_-_ Sors d'ici, parvint_-_il à articuler.

_-_ Mon futur époux n'est_-_il pas satisfait de la réussite de notre projet ?

_-_ Je ne te le dirai pas deux fois !

_-_ Oh très bien.

Elle quitta la pièce sur un pas tranquille, un sourire sur les lèvres. Après son départ, Salazar commença à ranger la pièce.

§§§

Ce fut Helga qui vint le chercher, alors qu'il travaillait sur trois chaudrons de potions différentes afin de refaire les stocks qu'il avait détruits. Elle ne frappa pas à la porte, ne le regarda même pas, et son ton était d'une dureté et d'une sécheresse qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

_-_ Elle veut te parler.

Salazar hocha la tête et éteignit à la main –force de l'habitude_-_ le feu sous ses chaudrons. Il retira ses gants et suivit Helga, qui l'escorta sans un mot jusqu'à la chambre où Rowena se reposait. Godric et Rodrigue étaient tous deux appuyés contre le mur, la mine sinistre. En le voyant arriver, le mari de Rowena saisit Salazar par le col et l'envoya frapper le mur. La vision de l'albinos s'obscurcit quand sa tête frappa le mur. Il ferma les yeux et ne chercha même pas à se défendre, attendant un coup qui ne vint pas. Il rouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Rodrigue, furieux.

_-_ Elle veut te voir, répéta_-_il sur le même ton qu'Helga. Mais je te préviens, touche à un seul de ses cheveux et … De toute façon, il est hors de question qu'on te laisse tout seul avec elle. Au moindre geste de travers je…

Il fut interrompu par un Godric à la voix très fatiguée posant sa main sur l'épaule.

_-_ Je viens avec lui. Ça ne dérangera pas Wena, et il ne pourra rien lui faire. Il ne lui fera rien. Je le sais.

Même épuisé, le charisme de Godric restait toujours aussi efficace. Rodrigue reposa Salazar à terre et s'éloigna. Les deux professeurs entrèrent dans la chambre. Godric ferma la porte et s'appuya contre. Il fit signe à Salazar d'avancer. L'albinos avança à pas mesurés, écarta doucement les rideaux et s'assit sur le bord du matelas. Sous les couvertures, Rowena était couchée repliée en position fœtale, les bras serrés autour d'elle. Ses longs cheveux bruns devenus complètement blancs, étaient étalés sur l'oreiller. Ses yeux vairons grands ouverts croisèrent ceux de Salazar.

_-_ Tes cheveux…

Ce fut la seule chose qu'il parvint à marmonner. Stupide, songea_-_t_-_il à peine l'avait_-_il prononcer.

_-_ Comme les tiens, lui répondit Rowena d'une voix faible.

_-_ Mais…

_-_ Les chocs font ça de temps en temps. Disons que c'est un échange de bons procédés. Un peu de ma magie contre ta merveilleuse chevelure que tout le monde adore.

Elle eut un sourire. Salazar, lui, ne put même pas bouger les lèvres.

_-_ Rowena je…

Il détourna le regard. Il voulait s'excuser, disparaître, il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça et pourtant… Comment pouvait_-_il…

_-_ Oh tu es désolé bien sûr. Infiniment désolé, désespérément désolé Salazar.

Rowena se souleva légèrement pour attraper sa main et le forcer à la regarder.

_-_ Je ne t'en veux pas, déclara_-_t_-_elle, et se laissa retomber sur le lit.

Salazar regarda la main de son amie, dans la sienne.

_-_ Rowena ?

_-_ Hum ? lui répondit_-_elle d'une voix fatiguée, les yeux mi_-_clos.

_-_ Tu te rappelles notre marché ?

_-_ Hein ?

_-_ La question très personnelle que je peux te poser et à laquelle tu dois absolument répondre ?

_-_Oui ?

_-_ Si ça avait été la seule solution, tu l'aurais fait toi ?

_-_ Non.

Son ton était clair, net et sans appel.

_-_ Rowena…

_-_ Mais toi, tu l'as fait, continua_-_t_-_elle. Parce que tu avais besoin. Parce que c'est toi. Nous sommes tous différents. Nous fonctionnons tous différemment. Rappelle toi ça. Je ne t'en veux pas. Parce que tu ne t'es pas trahi. Pour toi tu ne nous trahissais pas en faisant ça.

_-_ Ce que j'ai fait est monstrueux Rowena. Ne me cherche pas d'excuses.

_-_ Tu ne savais pas. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir les interactions entre les…Ni pour l'enfant. Et puis je t'ai guidé sur cette voie. Je pensais que… En bref nous faisons tous des erreurs.

_-_ Je…

_-_ Chut… Ne dis rien. Je sais ce que tu ressens. Je ne te blâme pas. C'est tout. Je crois même que… je te comprends.

Rowena toussa et ferma ses yeux. Salazar la borda, et se releva. Il se dirigea vers la porte et jeta un regard à Godric.

_-_ Tu l'aurais fait toi ?

_-_ De quoi ?

_-_ À ton avis ?

_-_ Oh. Je ne sais pas. Il… Il y a tellement de choses à prendre en compte… Je… Je pense que non.

Salazar l'observa un moment en silence. Puis il sortit. Il ne posa pas la question à Helga. Il en savait déjà la réponse.

§§§

(1) C'est ce qu'on appelle de la broderie mythologique… En fait l'idée vient a) de l'histoire d'Apollon Pythos, qui comme son nom l'indique a détruit le grand méchant serpent Python, et b) du fait qu'Apollon soit aussi un dieu solaire, donc il peut bien avoir un phénix (animal ayant plus ou moins des liens avec les dieux solaires) comme animal de compagnie si ça lui chante…

(2) Non ce n'est pas une erreur ! Il est difficile d'avoir entendu parler du Dent de Vipère du Pérou ou du Opaloeil des Antipodes (de Nouvelle Zélande) au Xe s… La Chine par contre si ! ;_-_)

(3) Comment ça c'est pas moi qui l'ai inventé ? Mais si voyons, c'est évidence, d'ailleurs Harry Potter aussi c'est moi en fait :_-_p !


	16. Ch14 : Premier Choixpeau

**L'histoire commence à Poudlard**

_Ah c'est sûr, pas l'air fringuant,_

_Plus se présente en chantant_

_Mais n'ayez point peur, petits enfants,_

_J'suis juste un chapeau pensant._

_(Les Chansons du Choixpeau à travers les âges, recueil édité par l'association de protection des objets magiques pensants, 1968)_

Chapitre 14 : Premier Choixpeau

Les années qui suivirent l'évènement furent d'un calme relatif. Salazar et Talis se marièrent, sous les regards de leurs deux familles respectives. Le cadeau en surpris plus d'un, s'agissant d'un couple d'elfes de maison, répondant aux noms de Lidza et Pixy, comme peu de familles pouvaient se permettre d'en avoir.

Les enfants grandissaient et partaient trouver leur place dans le monde, tandis que d'autres arrivaient pour apprendre à jeter des sorts. Il y eut une année où l'hiver fut très long et l'été très sec, ce qui déclencha de houleuses discussions entre Salazar et Helga aux sujets des approvisionnements. Salazar finit d'ailleurs par partir dans le Sud chercher lui_-_même ses ingrédients, et ne revint qu'à l'automne. Pendant cette période, ce fut Talis qui assura ses cours.

Helga ne lui avait pas pardonné de les avoir tous mis en danger pour récupérer ses pouvoirs, et depuis, ne lui adressait la parole que lorsque cela s'avérait strictement nécessaire. Godric n'était pas aussi expressif. Il était évident qu'il n'approuvait pas son acte, mais préférait de toute évidence ne pas mettre leur amitié en danger, et agissait comme à l'ordinaire, ce en quoi Salazar lui était reconnaissant. Même si le Gryffondor semblait sans cesse garder un œil sur les travaux de Salazar. Pourvu qu'il ne découvre pas le basilique à la cave, soupirait par moment l'albinos.

Étrangement , Rowena, elle, ne changea pas de comportement, toujours parfois distante, parfois compatissante, parfois réprobatrice, et parfois intéressée. Salazar, dans un souci de s'amender, allait la voir dès qu'il le pouvait, d'abord durant sa convalescence pour l'occuper d'une partie d'échecs ou pour lui faire part de toutes les petites histoires de l'école, y compris comment se déroulaient les cours d'enchantements qu'il assurait en grande partie, grâce aux notes de sa collègue.

Puis lorsqu'elle fut remise, il continua à passer du temps avec elle, discutant de tout et de rien, l'assistant dans ses innombrables recherches (elle était plongée, comme à son habitude, dans une dizaine de projets en même temps, sans parler de ses études sur le retour des pouvoirs de Salazar), et l'aidant même dans des activités plus futiles comme le filage de la laine pour son métier à tisser.

Cela lui valait réprimandes et moqueries de son amie. Réprimandes, car Rowena ne trouvait pas cette attitude très convenable. Moqueries, parce que selon elle, non seulement il était ridicule un fuseau à la main, mais en plus il se débrouillait comme un manche. Après quoi elle concluait généralement que ça lui ferait toujours un bon moyen de pression à l'occasion.

Ce à quoi Salazar répondait qu'il n'était pas convenable pour une dame de faire ça. Après quoi il se moquait d'elle et de ses manières de filou si « serpentardes ». Et il concluait que le temps qu'elle apprenne à se servir de l'incompétence de Salazar en fileur de laine, il aurait bien le temps de s'améliorer… et ainsi de suite…

Talis donna un fils, Darius, à Salazar, qui était pratiquement le portrait craché de son grand père maternel. Helga avait jeté un coup d'œil au bébé et avait plutôt froidement fait remarquer que c'est ce qui arrivait si on croisait un lapin albinos avec un qui ne l'était pas. Salazar n'apprécia pas la remarque, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire narquoisement lorsque son deuxième enfant, une fille du nom de Ninurta, naquit avec une touche de cheveux neige sur la nuque.

En somme le temps passe, tout le monde grandit, pour les plus jeunes, et vieillit, pour les plus âgés. Le nombre d'élèves s'accrut, et nos quatre professeurs mirent en place des convois parcourant le pays pour ramener les enfants en âge d'être éduqués. Par la force des choses, Helga se réconcilia avec Salazar, sans doute par le biais du petit Darius et de sa fascination pour les blaireaux.

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait ils mirent en place un système d'étude plus rationnel, et décidèrent que les enfants, sauf cas exceptionnel, ne pouvaient rentrer à l'école qu'à partir de leur douzième année. Ils statuèrent aussi que cinq ans étaient nécessaires pour apprendre tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir, et que s'ils désiraient en savoir plus ils devaient ensuite rentrer en apprentissage.

Le village de Pré_-_au_-_Lard se constitua à cette époque. Ce qui n'était à l'origine qu'un petit bourg de paysans se développa lorsque vinrent s'y installer des marchands, des artisans, mais aussi la plupart des enfants de moldus abandonnés par leur famille, qui n'avaient nulle part où aller à la sortie de l'école. Ils trouvaient souvent du travail auprès de ces nouveaux arrivants, et le village se développait petit à petit.

Bien sur de grandes choses se passèrent ces années là, comme lorsqu'un colporteur débarqua avec un balai volant et sema la terreur dans le château… Enfin sema la terreur du château _-_le grand, terrifiant et magnifique Charybde_-_, en se dissimulant dans le sous_-_bois avoisinant, le dragon n'ayant guère apprécié d'avoir un rival dans sa domination aérienne (déjà que les pigeons avaient peine à passer alors un homme sur un balai…).

Les élèves, très enthousiasmés par ce moyen de transport (Charybde n'était jamais volontaire pour servir de monture, si ce n'est à la famille Serpentard), décidèrent de constituer un atelier de fabrication, que les professeurs, n'ayant guère envie de voir des enfants tomber du ciel, se hâtèrent de superviser.

Il eut aussi l'époque où Charybde jugea qu'il était temps de fonder une famille. Ne pouvant quitter le château, il sombra dans la dépression jusqu'à une charmante norvégienne à crêtes aux tendances oiseau migrateur passe dans les environs, attirée par ses cris de désespoir. Leur foyer ne dura guère que quelques mois, qui furent un enfer pour tous les habitants du château.

Après quoi, sur le coup d'une dispute la dame quitta le foyer, ses petits dragons hybrides avec elle, non sans laisser derrière elle un foyer d'incendie qui ravagea l'ancien château en bois du duc, et une partie du village. Heureusement, il n'y eu pas de mort et que peu de blessés. Après quoi, la famille d'Anaël s'installa dans l'école, bien assez vaste pour tous les accueillir. Par mesure de sécurité, on fit néanmoins quelques travaux de fortifications, après tout, on ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait arriver.

Bien sûr, je pourrait vous parler de plein d'évènements incroyables, aux titres les plus incroyables comme l'aventure de l'augurey allergique, le badigeonnage des botrucs bidonnés, la chasse au centaure siphonné, la lutte contre les lutins flûtistes, la farandole des farfadets farceurs, sans oublier la lune de miel du loup garou lunatique…

Mais là n'est pas notre propos. Revenons donc à nos sorciers, quelques vingt ans après le mariage de Salazar. Justement, fidèle à son habitude, Salazar était en train de prendre une collation avec Rowena, qui elle était plongée dans des recherches sur les balais volants.

_-_ Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je devrais être étonné, lui avait_-_il dit un jour où elle lui expliquait ce qu'elle faisait. De toute façon tu as toujours eu une affinité particulière avec les volants.

_-_ Tu veux sans doute parler du fait que je possède une chouette et un aigle… déclara Rowena sans même lever le nez du croquis qu'elle effectuait.

_-_ Non, je parlais des livres qui ont une méchante tendance à vouloir m'assassiner en faisant des vols planés dans la pièce lorsque tu souhaites me mettre à la porte.

Rowena sourit et rejeta une de ses mèches blanches en arrière, sans daigner lever les yeux.

_-_ J'ai idée que ça n'a pas affecté ta langue de serpent Salazar…

Salazar tapota sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil.

_-_ Rowena… Ceci est une tentative, je le sais, voué à l'échec, mais j'espérais avec mes bêtises tenter d'engager une conversation normale, et attirer ton attention loin de toute cette paperasse sur laquelle tu aimes te détruire les yeux.

_-_ Mais c'est parfait, répliqua Rowena, toujours sans le regarder. Moi j'étais justement en train d'essayer de faire comprendre en t'ignorant que j'étais extrêmement absorbée dans mon travail et que je préfèrerai que tu me laisse en paix au lieu de continuer à tenter désespérément d'engager la conversation.

_-_ Oh… dans ce cas…

Salazar se leva, attrapa le parchemin et la plume de Rowena, et se rassit, un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Rowena le regarda, l'air contrarié. Même au bout de tant d'années, certaines choses ne changeaient jamais.

_-_ Très bien, professeur Serpentard. De quoi désirez_-_vous parler ?

_-_ Je ne sais pas moi… Que penses_-_tu du petit nouveau qui vient de débarquer par exemple ?

_-_ Le fils du seigneur Sha ? (1)

_-_ Oui… Plutôt prometteur non ?

_-_ Je l'ai envoyé nettoyer les écuries il y a quelques heures de cela.

_-_ Mais… Pourquoi ?

_-_ Impertinence, insubordination… Tu tiens à que je continue ? Il te ressemble quoi !

_-_ Sauf qu'à moi, tu ne fais pas nettoyer les écuries…

_-_ Ça peut s'arranger…

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, et surtout des affaires de l'école durant un bon moment, tout en sirotant des tisanes diverses et en grignotant des biscuits. Le soleil se coucha et le silence s'installa au détour de la conversation, tandis qu'ils contemplaient de la fenêtre les nuances jaune_-_orange et rose_-_rouge du ciel crépusculaire.

_-_ Tu as déjà pensé à la mort Salazar ? demanda Rowena alors que la voûte céleste allait en s'assombrissant, et que les premières étoiles apparaissaient.

Salazar mâcha consciencieusement le biscuit qu'il avait dans la bouche avant de répondre.

_-_ Ce n'est pas un peu tard pour me prévenir que les biscuits étaient empoisonnés ? Ou encore trop tôt, vu que je n'agonise pas encore en me tordant de douleur sur le sol.

Rowena secoua la tête.

_-_ Salazar…

_-_ Oui je sais. Qu'entends_-_tu exactement, par « penser à la mort » ?

Rowena s'avachit dans son fauteuil.

_-_ Je me demande… je me demande ce qu'il restera de nous après notre mort.

_-_ À priori à part un cadavre pourrissant six pieds sous terre, pas grand_-_chose.

_-_ Salazar…

_-_ Oh ! C'est donc une question purement philosophique ? fit_-_il l'air faussement surpris.

Son interlocutrice hocha la tête.

_-_ Moi je n'y pense pas tout simplement.

_-_ Très philosophique en effet, commenta Rowena.

_-_ Et toi ?

_-_ Moi je ne fais que d'y penser.

_-_ Philosophique à coup sûr, lui rendit Salazar.

Rowena secoua la tête, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

_-_ Bon, après, on peut aborder la question d'un point de vue purement théologique… renchérit Salazar.

_-_ N'y pense même pas !

_-_ Donc en fait, tu as juste besoin d'un public pour écouter tes idées, et je suis le seul blaireau ici, en dehors d'Albert bien sûr, du moins assez blaireau pour rester t'écouter ?

Rowena se leva et alla s'accouder sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

_-_ En fait je me suis demandée ce qu'il resterait de notre réalisation après nos disparitions…

Salazar alla la rejoindre.

_-_ Et bien j'imagine que le château ne va pas s'effondrer comme ça non plus…

_-_ Oui mais sans nous…

_-_ Il y aura bien d'autres personnes aussi stupides pour passer leur vie à s'en occuper.

_-_ Tu trouves que ce que nous faisons est stupide ?

La voix de Rowena était de la sécheresse qu'elle réservait d'ordinaire aux élèves désobéissants.

_-_ Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

Rowena repoussa une mèche de cheveux blancs lui tombant dans les yeux.

_-_ Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi l'as_-_tu dis ?

_-_ Je…

Salazar se leva et alla se planter devant la fenêtre, ne disant plus rien. Il lui tournait le dos, mais elle pouvait entendre sa respiration saccadée. Il était troublé, à n'en point douter.

_-_ Ça me rappelle la première que je t'ai vu Salazar, fit Rowena avec un sourire.

_-_ Je ne vois pas trop en quoi.

_-_ Toi, dans l'encadrement d'une fenêtre, le coucher de soleil dans le dos… Sauf que dans cette discussion tu avais l'avantage. Pas ici, ni maintenant. Qu'est_-_ce qui te trouble Salazar ?

_-_ De quoi on avait parlé ce jour là ?

_-_ De la supériorité des potions sur les sorts, mais ne change pas de sujet.

Salazar fit un geste exaspéré de sa main droite.

_-_ Mais pourquoi veux_-_tu à tout prix savoir ! hurla_-_t_-_il presque.

Rowena garda le silence un instant avant de répondre.

_-_ Tu disais ça sur le ton d'une plaisanterie, mais ton cœur n'en pensait pas moins.

_-_ Tu te fais experte dans la lecture des esprits petite Wena ?

_-_ Je n'en n'ai nul besoin. Tu n'y crois plus ?

_-_ Ah quoi ?

_-_ À ce que nous avons fait ?

_-_ Précise veux_-_tu, on a fait des millions de choses !

_-_ Construire cette école, instruire tous ces élèves…

Le silence de Salazar en disait bien plus long que bien des discours. Rowena soupira et retourna à ses notes. Elle les regarda sans vraiment les lire.

_-_ Tu sais à quoi ressemblait ma vie avant ?

La voix de Salazar avait quelque chose de fragile, bien loin de l'habituel voix grave assurée qu'il utilisait habituellement. Pendant un moment, Rowena imagina dans sa tête un petit Salazar haut comme trois pommes. Elle leva les yeux vers le vrai Salazar, l'adulte, l'invitant à continuer.

_-_ Tout le temps en voyage. Mon père voyageait dans tout le pays pour y voir ses soi_-_disant amis, et emmenait toujours un de ses fils. J'adorais ça. Après j'ai rencontré Charybde et j'ai commencé à voyager seul. Mon père s'est dit que je reviendrai comme un bon petit chien quand ma bourse serait vide, mais j'ai entendu parler d'Anaël qui cherchait un percepteur pour ses enfants et j'en ai profité.

_-_ Tu ne pensais pas rester ?

_-_ Au début non, mais j'ai fini par m'attacher à ces sales gamins. À vous aussi. Et puis il y a l'accident, et Talis...

_-_ Salazar, tu es courant que des tas de gens rêveraient d'avoir ta vie ?

_-_ Pas moi ! J'ai l'impression d'être coincé ici !

_-_ Tu ne l'es pas !

_-_ Si je le suis. J'ai une famille ici, une autre qui me regarde de loin prête à toutes les opportunités, des élèves qui ont besoin de moi…

_-_ Salazar. Ta famille peut aller se faire voir à Tintagel !

Salazar la regarda un instant interloqué. Ce n'était pas dans les façons de Rowena de parler ainsi des gens. En même temps les relations qu'entretenait Rowena avec sa famille n'étaient pas vraiment particulièrement normales. Il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil.

_-_ Je ne peux pas partir sans Charybde.

_-_ Oh.

_-_ Oui oh ! Évidemment oh ! Je me suis condamné dès que j'ai dit oui à ta proposition !

_-_ Tu n'avais pas à accepter…

_-_ Il le fallait ! Sinon nous condamnions l'école !

_-_ Ce n'est pas vrai…

_-_ Si, et tu le sais comme moi !

_-_ Salazar…

_-_ Rowena… L'école entière puise son énergie magique par Charybde, et continuera certainement à le faire bien après sa mort n'est_-_ce pas ?

_-_ Oui.

_-_ Alors tu me comprends.

_-_ Nous avons tous sacrifié quelque chose à la postérité de l'école Salazar. C'est une noble cause…

_-_ Comme si je m'en souciais !

_-_ Tu t'en soucies. Il y a toujours cette curieuse lueur dans ton regard quand tu expliques les potions…

_-_ Et alors !?

Rowena se tut à nouveau. Salazar quitta la pièce à toute allure.

§§§

Comme chaque soir, ainsi qu'ils l'avaient instauré, professeurs et élèves mangeaient tous ensemble dans la grande salle du château. C'était très bruyant, et la salle semblait avoir été dévastée par un troupeau d'hippogriffes à la fin du repas, mais tous s'accordaient que c'était un moment merveilleux. Enfin tous, sauf ceux qui passaient nettoyer après.

Ce soir là, un climat glacial régnait à la table des professeurs, ou du moins sur la partie de droite. Helga papotait joyeusement avec Eve et la professeur d'Astronomie, Godric discutait techniques de combat avec Rodrigue mais un silence de mort régnait du coté de Salazar, personne ne lui adressant la parole, que ce soit Talis ou Rowena.

_-_ Charmante ambiance, n'est_-_ce pas Dame Talis ?

_-_ Je ne peux que vous le confirmer Dame Rowena.

_-_ Auriez_-_vous passé une mauvaise journée ?

_-_ Aussi bonne que la votre j'imagine… Salazar vous aurait_-_il en une quelconque façon offensé ?

_-_ Moi, non, je suis habitué à ses remarques, je fais comme le roseau qui se courbe quand il vente, puis se relève…

_-_ Charmante comparaison Dame Rowena… Est_-_ce de votre composition ?

_-_ Non, bien sûr, Dame Talis, quelqu'un m'a ramené cette poésie du lointain extrême-orient. La traduction n'a pas été facile, mais son auteur se fait appelé « le serpent blanc » là_-_bas !

Entre elles deux, la moutarde montait au nez de Salazar. Elles avaient tellement l'air de jouer une pièce de théâtre que la plupart des professeurs commençaient à les regarder bizarrement.

_-_ Dame Rowena…

_-_ Bon ça suffit maintenant ! explosa Salazar.

Le silence se fit dans la salle.

_-_ Très efficace, commenta Helga, ironique, je devrais penser à t'appeler lorsque je n'arrive pas calmer mes élèves…

_-_N'en rajoute pas Helga, grogna Salazar avant de quitter la table.

Tout le monde le regarda partir en silence, certains faisant les gros yeux.

_-_ Tu dois bien savoir ce qui ne vas pas Talis non ? demanda Rowena une fois que tout le monde s'était remis à manger.

_-_ Non. Il refuse de me parler depuis deux jours.

_-_ Oh. À ce point ?

_-_ J'ai bien vérifié son courrier mais rien dedans.

Godric et Helga se tournèrent vers elles.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qui se passe ? demanda le Gryffondor, les sourcils froncés.

_-_ Si nous le savions Godric, si nous le savions… répondit Rowena dans un soupir.

_-_ Bon je vais tâcher d'aller le trouver… Talis ?

_-_ Il ne m'a rien dit…

Godric l'invita à continuer d'un hochement de tête.

_-_ Et ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais encore lire son courrier en douce.

Rowena exprima sa désapprobation d'un léger soupir, tout en secouant la tête. Godric quitta la table et se dirigea vers le laboratoire de Salazar dans les sous_-_sols. À en juger par la fumée en émanant, il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur, mais personne ne répondit quand il frappa à la porte. Celle_-_ci était d'ailleurs magiquement et manuellement. Il se résigna donc à retourner manger.

§§§

L'après_-_midi était relativement doux, bien qu'on soit au plus froid de l'hiver, et Helga en avait profité pour aérer quelques peu sa maison, tandis qu'elle cassait des noix pour ses légendaires (et délicieux) sablés aux dits fruits secs (2). Tandis qu'elle cassait les coquilles au marteau, le jeune Darius Salazar Serpentard les décortiquait avec habileté, sans doute mu par une enfance passée à assister ses parents dans la fabrication de potions. Les noix s'empilaient en un petit tas sur le coté de la table, tandis que les déchets échouaient sur le sol, attendant d'être balayés de finir leur vie comme combustible dans le foyer où brûlait un feu ardent.

Ils travaillaient en bavardant joyeusement, et Helga était pour le moment occupée à arracher des confessions à son élève sur « l'élu de son cœur », comme il aimait à l'appeler.

_-_ Darius chéri, tu sais que tu ne peux rien me cacher. Avoue tout de suite ton crime ou…

_-_ Ou quoi Tante Helga ?

_-_ Ou je ne te laisserais plus m'appeler comme ça !

_-_ Alors que c'est comme ça que t'appellent la moitié de tes élèves ?

Helga leva son marteau de manière menaçante…

_-_ Toi, toi…

… Et l'abattit d'un coup sec sur la table, faisant voltiger des noix dans toute la pièce.

_-_ Mais vous êtes devenus fous ! fit une voix mécontente depuis la porte d'entrée.

Une silhouette féminine tenant un balai à la main se tenait dans l'encadrement.

_-_ Wena ! ironisa Helga, tu apporte justement l'instrument nécessaire pour réparer les dégâts.

_-_ Helga, ne pense ne serait_-_ce qu'une seconde à balayer avec et je te lance un maléfice que tu n'es pas prêt d'oublier, menaça Rowena, tout en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

_-_ Bonjour Dame Rowena, dit finalement Darius.

_-_ Bonjour Darius, répondit_-_elle en frottant ses mains gantées l'une contre l'autre pour les réchauffer. Helga t'a encore embauché ?

_-_ Oui professeur.

_-_ Tu devrais au moins demander paiement pour cette tâche.

Helga eut un petit rire et se leva pour mettre de l'eau à chauffer.

_-_ Je le paye déjà, fit_-_elle en posant sur la table une assiette remplie de petits gâteaux.

Même la sévère Rowena, voyant les sablés tous chauds, ne put résister à l'odeur alléchante et dut ôter ses gants pour en saisir un. Ils restèrent un instant silencieux à savourer.

_-_ Alors Rowena, pourquoi te ballades_-_tu dehors avec un balai ne servant pas à balayer ? demanda Helga, tandis qu'elle servait à tous une tisane brûlante agrémentée de miel.

Rowena prit sa tasse entre les mains.

_-_ Tu as des nouvelles de ton père Darius ? interrogea_-_t_-_elle, plutôt que de répondre à Helga.

_-_ Non professeur, c'est tout juste s'il sort de son labo pour donner ses cours en ce moment. Ma mère n'arrête pas de devoir le remplacer.

_-_ Je n'aime pas ça… commenta sombrement Rowena.

_-_ Wena ?

_-_ La raison pour laquelle je me ballade avec un balai, Helga, est que je m'en suis servie pour aller visiter son bureau par l'extérieur.

_-_ Attends une minute Wena ! Tu fais la morale aux enfants qui jouent les casse_-_cou sur leur tas de brindilles, et toi tu fais des acrobaties en plein hiver ! tempêta Helga.

Les joues de Rowena Serdaigle se teintèrent d'une touche de rose qui n'était pas due au froid.

_-_ C'était nécessaire ! Je voulais savoir ce qu'il nous cachait !

_-_ Mais tu es encore pire que sa femme ! Avec tout le respect que je dois à ta mère, Darius, ajouta_-_t_-_elle après coup.

Le jeune Serpentard eut un sourire ironique visiblement hérité de son père.

_-_ Et alors ? conclut finalement Helga après toute sa tirade moralisatrice, l'air intéressé.

Rowena et Darius rirent par_-_dessus leurs boissons.

_-_ Quoi ! s'exclama Helga, indignée. La fin justifie les moyens, ton père serait d'accord.

Il se passa quelques minutes avant que les fous rires nerveux stoppent. Rowena reprit alors la parole.

_-_ Comme la fenêtre était trop petite, je n'ai pas pu rentrer. Mais j'ai fais venir son courrier avec un sortilège d'attraction.

_-_ Mais ! Je croyais qu'il protégeait son courrier pour que plus personne ne le lise ! s'exclama Helga.

_-_ Oui mais c'est moi qui lui ait appris la moitié de ses sorts de protection.

Helga ouvrit la bouche et la referma sans rien dire. Darius écoutait leur discussion, à la fois fasciné et amusé.

_-_ Et alors ? finit_-_elle par demander.

_-_ J'ai trouvé ça.

Rowena sortit de sa cape un parchemin roulé. Helga le saisit et le déroula, hors de la vue de Darius.

_-_ Mais… s'insurgea le fils de Salazar.

_-_ Darius, répondit calmement Rowena, inutile de t'immiscer dans nos complots. S'il y a quelque chose à savoir, tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

Le jeune homme leur lança un regard furieux (lui aussi hérité de son père, apparemment) et sortit. Helga termina sa lecture et rendit le parchemin à Rowena.

_-_ C'est une copie ?

_-_ Bien sûr.

_-_ Je crois qu'on ferait bien d'en parler à Godric.

Rowena se leva, rajusta sa cape et enfila ses gants.

_-_ J'y vais. Je l'ai vu en venant ici. Tu ne touches pas à ce balai !

Et elle fila par la porte à travers l'étendue de neige. Elle revint peu de temps après avec un Godric essoufflé derrière elle. Celui_-_ci avait encore son épée en main, et devait donc revenir de ses cours de duel. Il la rangea avec soin dans son fourreau et se laissa tomber sur la chaise précédemment occupée par Darius, tandis qu'Helga lui servait une tasse de tisane et lui poussait l'assiette de sablés sous le nez, tandis que Rowena lui fourrait la copie du parchemin dans la main.

_-_ Oh. Cela explique beaucoup de choses, commenta Godric une fois qu'il eut fini sa lecture.

_-_ N'est_-_ce pas ? fit Rowena.

_-_ Je ne comprends pas comment nous avons pu ne jamais en entendre parler.

_-_ C'est simple Helga, répondit Rowena. La famille de Salazar possède un domaine où vivent de nombreux moldus, mais peu de sorciers. Le message n'a pas dû passer dans « notre monde ». Et je ne connais personne qui aime à entretenir des liens avec cette famille là.

_-_ Oui mais quand même. C'est la guerre civile là_-_bas ! Apparemment toute sa famille est en train de se faire massacrer, magie ou pas !

_-_ Helga, tu sais comme moi qu'on n'a pas besoin de baguette magique pour tuer.

_-_ Oui mais pourquoi ! s'exclama une Helga qui semblait sur le point de pleurer. À en lire cette lettre, les parents de Salazar ont déjà été tués, et le reste de sa famille risque d'y passer aussi ! Et Salazar ne fait rien ! Et il ne nous dit rien ! C'est important quand même !

Godric lança à Helga un regard lourd de sens avant de s'expliquer.

_-_ Helga, la famille de Salazar n'a pas bonne réputation, chez les sorciers comme les moldus. Ils ont tendance à faire étalage de leur pouvoir malgré nos lois, et ont tendance à traiter les moldus comme du bétail.

_-_ Exact, leur fief est un peu comme une potion de Godric. Ça peut exploser n'importe quand. Et en l'occurrence c'est en ce moment.

_-_ Mais pourquoi Salazar n'est pas parti les aider alors ? demanda Helga.

_-_ Ça, c'est la question qu'il faut se poser, conclut Rowena.

_-_ Je crois que j'ai quelques idées, mais rien de précis, avança Godric. Quelque part, il doit être tiraillé entre sa loyauté envers sa famille et celle envers l'école. Entre sa famille ici, qu'il aime, et celle là_-_bas, avec laquelle il n'a jamais été en très bons termes.

_-_ Mais là, il a très envie de partir, cela ne fait aucun doute.

_-_ C'est ça Rowena. C'est sa famille après tout.

_-_ Et bien qu'attendons_-_nous pour aller lui remonter le moral ? sortit Helga avec un grand sourire.

Certaines choses ne changeaient jamais, finalement.

§§§

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le laboratoire de Salazar, qui comme à son habitude était fermé à double tour. Cette fois_-_ci, ils unirent leurs forces et la pauvre porte n'y résista pas. Elle sortit de ses gonds et vola droit vers le chaudron situé en face, qui renversa sur le coup son contenu sur le sol.

Heureusement, Salazar n'était sur la trajectoire. Il se tenait effectivement debout, appuyé contre un mur latéral, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Et son regard n'était pas vraiment aimable.

D'un geste de la baguette, Helga fit disparaître la potion renversée, tandis que Godric réparait la porte. La pièce reprit assez vite une apparence normale.

_-_ Et que me vaut votre charmante et délicieuse présence ? lâcha finalement un Salazar passablement énervé.

_-_ Nous voulions te parler Salazar, répondit Rowena, imperturbable.

_-_ Ça, c'est une évidence. Mais de quoi s'agit-il exactement, d'assez important pour que vous détruisiez le travail de toute une journée ?

_-_ Ta famille, ce dont tu refuses de nous parler, la raison pour laquelle tu t'enfermes dans ton labo, et aussi le fait que tu n'as pas besoin de notre accord pour partir.

Fidèle à son habitude, Godric allait droit au but.

_-_ Tu as pris des cours avec Helga pour savoir aussi bien mettre les pieds dans le plat Godric ?

_-_ Ça suffit Zazar ! s'énerva alors Helga. Tu ne vas pas recommencer à nous cacher des choses sous prétexte que… que…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Mais Salazar jeta un œil à Rowena, assise sur un tabouret et jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux blancs. Il soupira.

_-_ Talis a encore lu mon courrier en douce ?

_-_ Non, c'est moi qui l'ai fait, répondit sobrement Rowena, avec un petit sourire.

Salazar la regarda longuement, puis la dureté de son visage s'atténua quelque peu.

_-_ Je ne vais pas laisser en plan tout ce que nous avons construit.

_-_ Mais Salazar, rétorqua Rowena, un jour nous laisserons tout ça en plan ! Alors autant s'y préparer tout de suite !

_-_ Ça devient morbide Rowena, remarqua Godric.

Helga ne dit rien, mais elle semblait ne guère apprécier non plus la discussion.

_-_ Ça ne l'est pas, statua Rowena, impassible. C'est du bon sens, de prévoir ce qui se passera après notre mort. Personne n'est immortel ici, que je sache.

Un silence tendu s'installa. Salazar ralluma le feu sous son chaudron et recommença à découper des ingrédients.

_-_ Elle a raison, dit_-_il alors qu'il dosait une étrange substance jaune avant de la placer dans le chaudron. Nous ne serons pas toujours là. On devrait y penser.

_-_ Dans le fond, fit Godric, il n'y a pas grand_-_chose à prévoir. Nous avons déjà tous des remplaçants. Nous avons édicté nos règles, je ne vois pas ce qui manquera…

_-_ La sélection, répondit simplement Rowena.

Tous la regardèrent de travers.

_-_ Nous choisissons tous nos élèves, nous les prenons tous sous notre aile, mais que se passera_-_t_-_il quand nous ne serons plus là pour choisir ?

_-_ Et bien nos remplaçants choisiront pour nous, proposa Helga.

_-_ Pour nous ? Mais comment sauront_-_ils ? Et suivront_-_ils nos habitudes ?

_-_ Attends une minute… commença Godric.

_-_ Ils ne choisiront pas comme nous, le coupa Salazar. Et ça pourrait nuire à l'école n'est_-_ce pas ?

Rowena hocha la tête. Tous commençaient peu à peu à comprendre. Au fil des années, ils s'étaient répartis les élèves selon leurs caractères, leurs personnalités. Chacun gérait ses élèves à sa façon, parce que chacun était différent, et surtout savait mieux comment réagir avec ce type d'enfants. Et chacun avait un caractère différent, si bien qu'au final les quatre se complétaient.

Mais même si leurs successeurs leurs ressemblaient, sauraient_-_ils se répartirent les élèves ? Seraient_-_ils aussi impartiaux ? Ils n'avaient jamais refusé un élève, trouvant toujours un professeur à qui le confier, mais cela allait_-_il continuer ?

_-_ Poudlard doit rester une école libre, conclut finalement Helga. Donc cela ne doit pas dépendre des professeurs en charge.

_-_ Et bien proposez vos idées, car moi je ne vois pas quoi faire, fit Godric.

D'un geste de la baguette, il métamorphosa un chaudron qui traînait en chaise et s'assit dessus.

_-_ Mais en attendant, toi, continua_-_t_-_il tout en désignant Salazar, tu vas régler tes problèmes de famille au lieu de t'enfermer dans ton labo et de respirer des fumées à mon avis hautement toxiques.

_-_ Je partirais là_-_bas quand je serais sûr que mon départ ne provoquera pas une catastrophe !

§§§

Sa réplique mit fin à leur discussion. Ils retournèrent chacun à leur occupation, si bien que Rowena, comme à son habitude, s'enferma dans sa tour pour réfléchir, mais abandonnant pour une fois le sujet des balais volants.

Apparemment, elle fut très efficace, car lors du repas du soir, elle demanda à ses trois amis de bien vouloir la retrouver dans son dit bureau pour leur présenter une esquisse de solution à leur problème.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous assis dans de confortables fauteuils, attendant que Rowena daigne lever les yeux de ses gribouillis.

_-_ J'ai peut_-_être une idée mais… ce n'est pas très clair. Et je ne suis pas sûr que des personnes sensées accepteraient de faire ça.

_-_ Comme si nous étions des personnes sensées Rowena, fit Salazar tout en levant les yeux au ciel devant tant de prudence. Ça ne t'a jamais arrêter auparavant non ?

_-_ Non mais… là c'est particulier.

_-_ Explique Wena, l'encouragea Helga.

_-_ Mais oui, vas_-_y, surenchérit Godric, on promet de ne pas te tuer tout de suite une fois que tu auras fini.

_-_ Zazar, depuis quand tu utilises de la potion d'échange de personnalité avec Dric ? demanda Helga.

_-_ Je n'ai jamais fais ça ! De toute façon ça n'existe même pas. Il a juste un peu forcé sur le poulet au dîner.

Godric se racla la gorge. Tous se turent et regardèrent Rowena.

_-_ J'ai pensé qu'il faudrait quelqu'un d'impartial pour juger du caractère des élèves. Quelqu'un qui nous connaisse très bien.

_-_ Et tu as ça en stock à quelque part ?

_-_ Non, c'est pourquoi nous allons l'inventer.

Silence. Puis Salazar se mit à rire. Par petits éclats, puis par gros fou rire, jusqu'à qu'il remarque l'air contrarié de Rowena.

_-_ Désolé, fit_-_il tout en tentant de se calmer, mais on peut te faire confiance pour te lancer dans l'impossible.

_-_ Il n'a pas tort, remarqua Godric.

_-_ Et comment fera_-_t_-_il pour décider ? demanda Helga.

_-_ J'ai pensé à le faire lire dans l'esprit des élèves. Avec une méthode similaire à la légilimancie.

_-_ Mais il lui faudra un point de référence non, pour arriver à quelque chose ? Sinon ce serait comme demander à un élève de changer son lézard en hippogriffe alors qu'il n'en a jamais vu de sa vie.

_-_ J'ai pensé que nous pourrions lui donner un petit aperçu de notre esprit à nous. Voir de lui donner un petit morceau de nous. Pour qu'il ait toujours, comme tu dis, un point de référence.

_-_ Et comment on va faire ça ?

_-_ Je pense que l'Unitas Potestatis nous y aidera.

_-_ Bon, fit Salazar en se levant, on se met au travail ?

_-_ J'aurais plutôt demander, c'est quoi la recette, lui reprocha Helga.

_-_ Oh ça va hein ! Pour une fois que j'essayai de sortir des potions ! Honnêtement ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on s'amuse à créer quelque chose de vivant.

_-_ Mais ce ne sera pas vivant Salazar, le corrigea Rowena.

_-_ Mais alors…

_-_ Je pensais à enchanter un objet quelconque.

_-_ Bon, qu'est_-_ce qu'on prend alors ? fit Helga en se retroussant les manches.

Je pense qu'il est inutile de vous raconter la suite. À un moment où à un autre, ils décidèrent que le chapeau était l'objet idéal pour quelque chose lisant dans les pensées. Godric, le seul à avoir une grande collection du dit couvre_-_chef, fournit l'un des siens, celui avec lequel, ô coïncidence, il était arrivé la première fois à Poudlard.

Ils mirent au point un sort complexe, quelque part entre charme et métamorphose, et un soir, après avoir au préalable préparé le chapeau en l'enduisant d'une potion fixatrice d'enchantements, renforcée par des points de broderie magiques comme seules savaient les faire Rowena et Helga, ils se replongèrent dans la transe liée à l'Unitas Potestatis et animèrent le dit_-_chapeau.

Le Choixpeau magique était né.

Le lendemain, Salazar fit ses bagages, embrassa sa petite famille et quitta le château sur un cheval emprunté à Godric, seul, pour aller aider, ou tout du moins sauver ce qu'il restait de sa famille.

Quelques semaines plus tard, alors que personne n'avait eu de ses nouvelles, les trois fondateurs restant décidèrent d'étrenner leur nouvelle création lors de l'arrivée de deux nouveaux élèves. Le chapeau les envoya chacun vers une « maison », ainsi qu'ils nommaient désormais… avec une voix bien familière.

Allez savoir comment ils s'étaient débrouillés, mais le chapeau parlait désormais avec la voix de Salazar Serpentard.

(1) Oui j'avoue… j'étais en panne d'inspiration ce jour là et je venais de finir le livre en question… Voyez ça comme un subtil hommage ;-)

(2) J'espère qu'elle ne va pas se mettre à casser des noix de coco prochainement… y'a des jours où je m'inquiète vraiment des différents parallèles entre mes fics…


	17. Le Deuxième Interlude

**L'histoire commence à Poudlard – Interlude n°2**

_Mince alors j'ai plus d'ordi !_

_L'histoire est pas près d'êt'finie !_

_J'espère bien qu'vous pardonnerez,_

_Et qu'd'cet interlude vous profit'rez !_

_(Les excuses de retard de parution pour les nuls, anonyme du XXIe s, éditions Alabourre)_

Pas besoin de vous faire un dessin, mon ordi est parti se faire réparer son petit modem, donc je squatte d'autres ordis en attendant… donc dur d'écrire une fanfiction en paix… je vous mets donc en attendant un petit interlude composé à la base pour l'anniversaire de Rouge (aka la Eve des chapitres précédents) qui voulait que je lui donne la recette qui suit… mais copier bêtement ce n'est jamais drôle… Vert n'en a donc fait qu'à sa tête… Bonne lecture…

§§§

**LE GATEAU D'ANNIVERSAIRE**

_Tragédie culinaire en trois actes_

_Par Vert, relecture par Jaune_

_Personnages_

Salazar Serpentard, héros et maître des Potions

Vert, autrice plutôt récalcitrante

****

§§§

****

**Prologue**

La plupart des gens l'ignore, mais les personnages fictionels ont une vie en dehors de leur saga. Enfin plutôt, ils possèdent dans le non_-_espace interdimensionnel qui sépare les différents univers (le nôtre, mais aussi celui de Harry Potter, celui du Seigneur des Anneaux, etc., voir la théorie des multiunivers interrelationnés de Vert & Jaune (1)), un endroit où ils vivent en attendant que l'auteur qui les utilise daigne se rappeler de leur présence, de leur existence même pour certains, et les réinjecte dans l'histoire qu'ils vivent.

Mais en attendant, ils vivent là. Décrire à quoi ressemble ce havre est impossible, tant celui_-_ci varie en fonction de l'auteur et des personnages, mais comme l'auteur est très souvent un maître tyrannique, c'est souvent une grande pièce blanche toute lumineuse, avec à la rigueur une télévision, une bibliothèque et un canapé confortable pour passer le temps. Et un mini bar si le personnage est dans ses bonnes grâces. Des fois, par manque de place, plusieurs personnages logent dans la même pièce.

Bien entendu ces espaces ne sont jamais mixtes. Enfin plutôt, ils le furent, mais c'était avant que de désagréables accidents arrivent. Par exemple, une autrice était partie en vacances avec une jolie histoire d'adolescents sorciers à la mode « Hélène et les garçons » ou « Nos Années Collège », et était revenue pour se retrouver avec Harry Potter sur les bras.

_-_ Je préfère ne pas savoir ce qu'elle veut dire par_-_là.

Oui, c'est bien Harry Potter qui parle. Il traîne toujours dans un coin de mon débarras à héros.

_-_ Débarras, débarras, on est autre chose des héros au rabais… je veux dire des méchants au rabais !

Et ça c'est notre cher Voldemort, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas reconnu. Donc je disais, ces deux_-_là traînent toujours dans les parages, prêts à se jeter sur la moindre opportunité d'apparition dans une fanfiction.

Mais en fait je n'en étais pas là du tout. En fait j'en étais à la non_-_mixité. Donc comme je disais, on avait interdit la mixité des conservatoires à personnages fictifs depuis quelques accidents. Et outre Harry Potter…

_-_ Eh oh !

ET OUTRE HARRY POTTER, nous avons par exemple un certain George qui partit acheter une bière et revint avec un inceste sur les bras. Il lui fallut faire intervenir un baratineur charmant…

_-_ Merci…

Je ne me rappelais pas avoir jamais écrit une fanfiction sur Yan Solo. Bon admettons. Et donc voilà pourquoi désormais personnages fictifs et fictives font chambre… enfin salon à part. Bon le problème de nos jours, c'est que dans le fond il vaut mieux séparer tout le monde. Parce qu'enfermer Harry Potter avec Drago Malefoy ou Severus Rogue, ce n'est pas dangereux que pour le mobilier. C'est aussi que vous avez l'air con quand il faut les marier et que vous ne savez pas qui va prendre le nom de l'autre ! Et je ne parle pas du problème de la garde des enfants en cas de divorce…

Enfin revenons à nos moutons. A l'heure actuelle, Salazar se morfondait, comme nombre d'autres de ses concitoyens fictifs, sur un canapé, devant une télé, dans une pièce toute blanche.

§§§

**Acte Un : La Recette**

Nous disions donc, Salazar se morfondait dans sa grande pièce toute blanche. Mais cela allait bientôt changer.

Seulement, il allait bientôt se trouver une occupation. En effet, dans l'espace temps normal, enfin, celui des auteurs, nous étions le 21 août.

_-_ Oui et alors ?

Alors voilà.

_-_ Alors quoi ?

Mais enfin comment as_-_tu pu oublier ?

_-_ Mais de quoi ?

C'est l'anniversaire de Rouge !

_-_ Oh. Je ne vois pas en quoi ça me concerne… Godric, à la rigueur… mais moi.

Sauf qu'il me semble que…

_-_ Que quoi !

Que Godric t'avait demandé de faire un gâteau !

_-_ Exact !

Ca, bien entendu, ce n'était pas Salazar mais Godric, vous l'auriez deviné.

_-_ Oups.

Ca par contre, c'était bien Salazar.

_-_ Oh non, comment ai_-_je pu oublier ? Aïe aïe aïe !

Et oui…

_-_ Il me faut un coup de main… de génie plutôt ! Allez hop ! Un livre de cuisine !

Une bibliothèque apparut au milieu de nulle part. Salazar y courut et attrapa le premier livre de cuisine lui tombant sous la main.

_-_ Alors… Gâteau de Savoie, vacherin à la framboise, quatre quarts, gâteau au yaourt (c'est quoi ce truc ?), tarte aux abricots, gâteau magique ! Ah voilà !

Mauvaise idée…

_-_ Mais pourquoi ?

Il n'a de magique que le nom. (2)

_-_ Zut. Bon, génoise fourrée à la crème fouettée, crumble pomme_-_poire, forêt noire, lapin chasseur…euh non gâteau chasseur…

Vous vous demandez ce qui met Salazar dans une si grande détresse, celle qui le pousse à feuilleter livre de cuisine sur livre de cuisine pour y échapper ? Et bien sachez tout simplement que maître des potions rime rarement avec fin cordon bleu (en fait pas du tout en réalité, mais bon…).

_-_ Bon ça va hein ! Tu voudrais pas plutôt me filer une idée plutôt ?

Mais pourquoi ça je vous prie ?

_-_ Hum… parce que tu n'as rien fait pour l'anniversaire de sa Sérénissime altesse Rouge ?

Mauvaise réponse.

_-_ Hum… pour mes adorables yeux super mignons ?

Rouge sang non_-_merci. Arrête de battre des paupières comme ça, c'est d'un ridicule…

_-_ Zut. Hum… Parce que dans le fond, tu m'aimes bien quand même, malgré tout ce que tu dis de méchant à mon sujet ?

Mmmmmh… bon d'accord… donne moi juste deux secondes…

_-_ J'ai tout mon temps, pourvu que j'ai ta réponse avant la fin de la journée…

Pas la peine. Ce sera tada tada le cake poulet_-_curry !

_-_ Akeukoi ?

Tu m'as très bien entendu… Sinon relis l'avant avant dernière ligne.

_-_ Mais c'est un cake salé je suppose ?

Oui, mi_-_ton mi_-_taine.

_-_ Pour un gâteau d'anniversaire ?

Elle l'adore. Et en plus tu auras l'effet de surprise !

_-_ Oh ! Bonne idée ! Tu as raison ! Un Serpentard se doit de toujours surprendre par sa ruse…

Fais attention… les gens de mon peuple appellent ça la peur…

_-_ Rien que ça ? Bon (il remonte ses manches et sort un chaudron), par quoi on commence ?

On met un tablier, Monsieur je parle de moi à la troisième personne.

_-_ Pas question, et puis d'abord c'était une figure de style !

Non, je pense plutôt que ta mégalomanie a trouvé une nouvelle manière de s'exprimer insidieusement.

_-_ Pas du tout, c'est juste une façon de suggérer implicitement…

Pas d'accord.

_-_ Mais si. C'est une manière d'englober de manière général les évènements qui nous attendent.

Oui, c'est ça, et le tablier…

_-_ Donc ainsi je m'implique, certes moi, mais peut_-_être tous les acteurs impliqués dans la conception de…

Oui, oui, mets ton tablier Salazar…

_-_ Et donc ce n'est pas un moyen d'expression de ma mégalomanie schizophrène (enfin du moins à l'origine ce n'était pas prévu pour, même si maintenant qu'elle le dit ça m'arrange bien), mais bien une approche de notre problème actuel qui est…

Mettre un tablier !

_-_ Faire un gâteau !

Tablier !

_-_ Gâteau !

Tablier !

_-_ Gâteau !

Tablier !

_-_ Mais pourquoi ! Je vais pas me salir !

T'as jamais fait de gâteau toi ?

_-_ Euh… non.

Mets ce tablier alors !

Et un tablier rose apparut devant Salazar.

_-_ Il n'en est pas question !

Si.

_-_ Un maître des Potions ne se salit pas !

En faisant une potion, sans doute, mais en cuisine, j'en doute (oh, ça rime !)

_-_ Mais…

Pas de mais qui tienne ! Pas de tablier, pas de recette !

_-_ Bon… (la mort dans l'âme) D'accord.

Il enfila donc le magnifique tablier rose par dessus sa traditionnelle robe blanche immaculée.

Très bien. Passons au matériel maintenant. Et attache tes cheveux aussi au passage…

_-_ Grmmmblbl (il le fait quand même). Bon et maintenant ?

§§§

**Acte Deux : Matériel et Ingrédients**

Maintenant ? Préparatifs de base, c'est à dire, comme l'indique l'intitulé de l'acte, matériel et ingrédients. Et ça commence de suite. Un saladier.

Salazar commença à lorgner son chaudron.

J'ai dit saladier !

_-_ mais ça fera très bien l'affaire !

Ah les maîtres de Potions ! Admettons… Bon. Un fouet.

Salazar partit en quête d'un fouet, qu'il extirpa de sous ses sous_-_vêtements dans le tiroir de sa commode.

Non pas ce type de fouet imbécile !

Salazar devint rouge comme une tomate bien mûre, ce qui jura abominablement avec son tablier. D'exaspération, l'auteur fit apparaître comme par magie le fouet et les autres ustensiles.

Bon passons aux ingrédients.

_-_ Ca marche, fit_-_il en se frottant les mains d'excitation.

Trois œufs.

_-_ Ca c'est facile. Il faut des œufs de quoi ?

De poule pardi.

_-_ T'es sûre ? Pas des œufs de canard carnivore ou de phœnix ? De couleuvre ou de tyrannosaure nain ? Chimère, ça ferait pas l'affaire ?

Non. De poule.

_-_ Mais enfin, même un œuf issu d'un croisement entre une souris et une vache volante, c'est plus facile à trouver !

Sans doute. Mais c'est des œufs de poule qu'il nous faut.

_-_ Bon très bien.

Salazar se dirigea vers une petite porte qui venait d'apparaître dans le mur blanc. Elle ouvrait sur sa Chambre des Secrets. Dans un coin étrange s'alignaient des crapauds en train de couver. Il souleva trois d'entre eux et récupéra les œufs placés en dessous.

_-_ Bon, je les ai placé hier. Peu de chance de tuer un basilic en les cassant. Par que j'imagine qu'il faut les casser….

J'espère aussi. Pas sûr que le jeune basilic soit vraiment recommandé comme substitut aux œufs. Bon, nous disions donc… farine.

_-_ Ah ça j'en ai ! Ca sert des fois pour épaissir les potions !

Sans blague ? Levure chimique après.

_-_ Akeukoi ?

Tu te répètes Salazarichou !

_-_ Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Bon, c'est quoi ta l'vure ch'mique !

Levure chimique. C'est un composé chimique à base de farine, bicarbonate de sodium et pyrophosphate de sodium. C'est ce qui sert à faire monter le cake.

_-_ Pyromachin de sodium… c'est pas du sel ça ? Parce ça j'en ai…

Non, le sel c'est le chlorure de sodium ! Mais mets_-_le de coté ton sel, tu vas aussi en avoir besoin. J'espère que ce n'est pas des sels de bain…

Salazar fit disparaître à la hâte un bocal de sels colorés et alla chercher sa salière pour la poser avec la farine et les œufs.

_-_ Hum tu disais à propos de la levure…

Bah le pyro_-_machin, le bicarbonate et la farine…

_-_ Farine j'ai. Bicarbonate…

Dans l'armoire à pharmacie de la salle de bain. On s'en sert aussi comme dentifrice…

_-_ Et le pyrochose ?

On va faire sans. De toute façon certains gâteaux se font au bicarbonate genre le pain d'épice donc…

_-_ Et on ne pouvait pas faire ce pain d'épice plutôt que ce truc archi compliqué ?

Sûr. Si t'as du miel en réserve. Mais je te préviens si tu pique celui de Charybde, je refuse de soigner tes éventuelles brûlures.

_-_ Bon, bon. Ingrédient suivant ?

Deux blancs de poulet.

_-_ Ah. J'ai pas non plus.

Mais enfin, si tu as des œufs, tu dois bien avoir des poulets non ?

_-_ C'est vrai ça !

Salazar retourna dans la chambre des Secrets On entendit des caquètements de plus en plus terrorisés, puis plus rien. Puis le bruit d'un couteau tranchant ! Et puis un floc floc assez caractéristique laissant à penser que ce n'était pas juste un problème d'humidité dû à l'installation de la Chambre sous les toilettes des filles.

_-_ T'as raison, c'est utile ce tablier, fit Salazar en revenant, le tablier ayant viré au rouge, un tas de chaires sanguinolentes dans les mains.

Jette un œil en douce Eurk. J'avais dis poulet, pas poule, mais ça fera l'affaire j'imagine.

_-_ Mais oui !

Salazar, tu as des plumes dans les cheveux.

_-_ Bah (il secoue la tête). Bon c'est quelle partie les blancs ?

C'est euh… peu importe… enlève ce truc sanglant… non ça c'est les cuisses…dessous… non c'est les ailes… mon nez… non mais tu crois que c'est le moment de faire de la chiromancie ?

Salazar déposa sur son plan de travail un espèce de tas de viande crue ressemblant vaguement et de très loin, vu par un myope sans lunettes et dénudé d'odorat, aux blancs de poulet trouvables dans le commerce, la barquette polystyrène en moins.

_-_ Ensuite ?

Fromage blanc.

_-_Facile !

Il descendit à la cave (celle juste à coté de la Chambre des Secrets, plus connue sous son nom de Cave des Secrets, et qui ne recèle qu'une cargaison illicite d'alcool frelaté d'écaille de dragon (plus fort que le whisky pur feu)…. Enfin apparemment il n'avait pas que ça car…) dont il revint très vite.

Salazar ?

_-_ Oui ?

J'ai dit du fromage blanc.

_-_ Mais il est blanc ce fromage !

Oh misère. Salazar mon petit…

_-_ Je ne suis pas petit !

Peu importe. Salazar, mon grand, le fromage blanc, ce n'est pas vraiment du fromage, mais plutôt quelque chose proche du yaourt.

_-_ Yaourt ?

Pour l'amour du ciel… Bon tu as gagné !

Un pot de fromage blanc apparut à coté des autres ingrédients.

_-_ Merci, fit Salazar avec un grand sourire sardonique.

Ca sent l'entourloupe cette affaire. Passons. Raisins secs.

_-_ Secs ? Mais ou je vais trouver ça ?

Comme si je le savais moi…

_-_ Bon… Helga ?

M'étonnerait qu'elle t'entende d'ici.

_-_ Je l'appelais pas, je suggérais un plan d'action ; Si elle a des noix elle doit bien avoir des raisins secs, c'est pas tout des fruits secs ?

Si.

_-_ Bon j'y vais.

Il sortit par une autre porte apparue comme par magie et qui le conduisit directement chez Helga Poufsouffle. Il revint très vite avec des raisins secs, et des sablés aux noix offerts pour la route. (3)

Ok. Huile de pépin de raisin maintenant.

_-_ Mais scrouch où je vais scrouch trouver ça miam ?

Il ne m'a même pas offert un biscuit. Quel manque total de tact… T'as qu'à la faire toi même !

_-_ Mais…

Et je vais être magnanime, je fournis le raisin.

_-_ Je…

Trois heures plus tard, au prix d'un travail de titan autour d'un pressoir, Salazar était désormais en possession de l'huile de pépin de raisin.

_-_ Ouf, enfin.

Oui, comme tu dis. Et moi j'ai toujours aussi faim… Bon, il ne reste que le sel, le poivre…

_-_ Ca j'ai pas de problème !

La noix de muscade et le curry…

_-_ Je présume qu'Helga n'est pas équipée en noix de muscade…

C'est une épice.

_-_ Ok… attends une minute…

Il fouilla dans ses tiroirs à ingrédients…

_-_ Ah ah ! Je savais bien que j'en avais ! On en mets dans les potions de feu de dragon et de polyglottie dragonide.

Avec beaucoup de pimente et de harissa je présume ?

_-_ Comment t'as deviné ?

Intuition féminine. Voilà, on a tout.

_-_ Hourra.

Et d'épuisement Salazar se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil.

§§§

**Acte trois : Réalisation**

Salazar, d'épuisement, entama une sieste pour se reposer de tant d'efforts. C'est vrai quoi, en principe, ses ingrédients, il les trouve dans le placard à ingrédients !

Dieu qu'ils sont naïfs ces Serpentard. Enfin bon, en attendant, je vais finir de faire les préparatifs de base comme ça ça ira plus vite après…

Remonte ses manches et mets son tablier –vert of course_-_. Bon alors les raisins, on les mets à gonfler dans l'eau chaude. Et puis il faut aussi découper les blancs de poulet –enfin le tas de viande blanche qui tient lieu de blanc_-_ en fines lamelles. Et tant qu'à faire, préchauffons le four à 180°C, ce sera toujours ça de fait…

Voilà pour les préparatifs, maintenant, réveillons Salazar…

Salazar…

_-_ Shhhhh…

Salazar !

_-_ Zzzzzzzz…

SALAZAR ! Attention ! Une araignée !

_-_ Ah que quoi ! Attaque mon cher basilic ! Attaque !

Mouahahah ! Ca marche à tous les coups.

_-_ Je me vengerais…

Oui c'est ça… Bon revenons à ce gâteau…

_-_ Ah oui…

Ah, voilà qui est mieux, je préfère quand tu es bien disposé comme ça.

_-_ Ouais ouais, abuse pas de ma patience… par quoi on commence ?

Casse les oeufs dans ton chaudron.

_-_ C'est fait…

… Sans mettre les coquilles…

_-_ Oups.

Salazar entreprit de repêcher les coquilles d'œufs, qu'il n'avait heureusement pas réduit en petits morceaux.

_-_ Et voilà !

Bon maintenant tu ajoutes 200 grammes de fromage blanc.

_-_ Et elle est où la balance ?

Oups. Agite sa baguette magique et une balance dernier cri apparaît Et voilà !

_-_ Tricheuse !

Mais non…

_-_ Si !

Non ! Seulement si tu avais été un habitant du XXIe s., tu aurais acheté des petits pots de fromage blanc, qui font chacun 100gr, je crois, ce qui aurait été bien plus facile à mesurer !

_-_ Bon ça va, j'ai pas choisi de vivre au Xe s…

Je sais mon chou. Bon tu mélanges les oeufs et le fromage blanc ?

_-_ Oui, oui…

Après tu me mets 200gr de farine, et la levure, et tu mélange bien tout pour que la pâte soit homogène…

_-_ Ok… tu vois qu'il y'avait bien besoin d'une balance…

Mais… argh tu m'énerve, tais_-_toi ou je te laisse te débrouiller tout seul pour finir la recette !

_-_ Mais quel sale caractère… enfin bon… ensuite ?

Tu rajoutes 5cl d'huile, et avant que tu fasses le moindre commentaire le voilà ton verre doseur !

_-_ Merci…

Mélange au lieu de parler, et vigoureusement ! C'est pas une potion de fragilité que je sache !

_-_ Bon, bon… ensuite…

Rajoute les blancs de poulet découpés et les raisins… mais non imbécile ! Faut pas mettre l'eau avec !

_-_ Mais…

Ah, je la sentais venir celle_-_là… Heureusement d'ailleurs…

_-_ Je…

Rien du tout ! Bon et pour finir tu sales, tu poivres, tu muscades…

_-_ Je quoi ?

Tu mets un peu de noix de muscade… non pas comme ça, tu la râpes s'il te plait… mais enfin tu les mets quand même pas entières dans tes potions les noix de muscade ?

_-_ Bah euh…

Ca explique au moins pourquoi Rowena se plaint sans cesse des notes astronomiques de l'épicier… Finis de mélanger… Voilà…

_-_ Et le curry ?

Quoi le curry ?

_-_ J'imagine qu'il sert à quelque chose non… C'est pas un cake poulet curry ?

Bien sûr que si ! Pourquoi tu l'as pas encore mis d'ailleurs ?

_-_ Bah tu n'as rien dis…

Euh… ah… oui sans doute. Bon rajoute une cuillère à café de curry et mélange tout.

_-_ Voilà c'est fait ! On met à cuire ?

Salazar… ce n'est pas un potion… il faut verser la pâte dans un moule à cake bien beurré, éventuellement fariné un poil, et mettre au four…

_-_ Ah…

Salazar fit couler la pâte dans le moule, et mit au four, après quoi il nettoya le plan travail d'un coup de baguette (ce qui est drôlement pratique, celui_-_ci étant enduit de farine humide de l'eau des raisins, avec des miettes de poulet et des coquilles d'œuf gluantes collées). Il retira son tablier et retourna dans son fauteuil faire la sieste…

Salazar ?

_-_ Oui ?

C'est une petite heure le temps de cuisson, alors ne dors pas trop… et vérifie que ça cuit bien… Tiens au fait pour savoir si c'est cuit tu peux toujours planter une aiguille à tricoter ou la lame d'un couteau dedans….

_-_ Ah… (il baille)

A ta place…

_-_ Bon ça va j'ai compris !

Il s'installa près du four avec un livre de potions pour surveiller le gâteau.

§§§

**Epilogue**

Une heure plus tard, Salazar retira du four un cake se démoulant comme par magie parfaitement. Il le déposa sur un plat rectangulaire et planta des bougies magiques dessus (elles se rallument sans cesse, chantent et explosent en feu d'artifice de manière aléatoire au nez de celui ou celle qui essaye de les souffler). Il y en avait exactement vingt.

Il passa à la salle de bain se rafraîchir et s'habiller de circonstance pour la fête… en blanc comme d'habitude. Il se coiffa, et prit le gâteau entre les mains avant de se diriger vers la porte…

Attends une minute !

_-_ Suis_-_je bête, les bougies, je ne les aies pas allumé !

Il jeta un incendio. Les bougies commencèrent à chanter « Happy Birthday to you ».

_-_ Et voilà !

Non attends !

_-_ Quoi !

En temps que pâtissier, tu te dois de présenter ton gâteau en costume…

_-_ Je ne vais pas aimer la suite…

Je viens juste de nettoyer ton tablier…

_-_Je le savais.

Il prit la fuite, le gâteau dans les bras, en direction de la fête d'anniversaire…

FIN 

(1) Il s'agit en fait d'une discussion msn complètement tordue avec Jaune, que j'ai conservé et qui parlait de à la base de la vie passionnante des beta readeuses et qui a un peu dégénéré… je devais la publier en conclusion de ma fic sur Voldemort mais en même temps c'est tellement obscur que je doute que quelqu'un comprenne…

(2) Ce qui soit dit en passant n'est absolument pas vrai mais l'auteur est prêt à n'importe quoi si ça sert l'histoire…

(3) En relisant, je rigole bien car le colis que j'ai envoyé à Rouge s'est trouvé aussi doté de sablés (dont quelques uns aux noix…)

§§§

Voilà pour la distraction… petites réponses maintenant… merci pour toutes ces reviews, c'était vraiment très apprécié (et ça l'est toujours d'ailleurs, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ;_-_)

Nefra : Oui j'imagine que ma fin prête à confusion mais non non, il va revenir…

Alea_-_Kahlan : Contente que tu apprécie, moi ne je suis que trop heureuse de voir arriver la fin personnellement, parce que ça fait plus de 2 ans que je suis dessus !

Feariel : Profondément vexée que tu ne m'aies pas ramené un tee_-_shirt… Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, toutes mes connaissances m'ont toujours ramené des tee_-_shirt marqués « Ireland », même ma cousine mais là il était porté par un mouton en peluche ;-). La tête de Harry, en effet, ce serait assez intéressant… en même temps qui pourrait savoir ?

Alana Chantelune : Merci beaucoup pour cette review (et pour le coup de pub par la même occas, voir + bas ;_-_)… Prochain chapitre, mais quel prochain chapitre :_-_) (bon d'accord, dès que je récupère mon ordi…)

Fée Fléau : Bah c'est assez marrant parce que j'ai lu l'empire des anges, et même si ça se lit bien ça ne m'a pas laisser un souvenir impérissable… peut être une influence inconsciente (ce serait pas la première fois…)… Salazar et les rechutes… c'est comme les pellicules, ça revient toujours (là c'est pitoyable Vert… Oui je sais mais bon)… Non en fait je n'arrive pas à le faire méchant… et je sais que même dans le dernier chapitre j'aurais du mal à le « méchantiser »… Et pour le Choixpeau en fait ça me fait marrer parce que c'est uniquement pour rattraper la conclusion qui est déjà écrite…

Alixe : Merci pour toutes ces reviews ça fait chaud au cœur (mon quota de reviews vient de s'envoler, c'est magnifique !). Alors je tiens à préciser que M. Salazar va finir par se vexer si tu t'obstines à lui mettre un D. Bon après il va de soit que je serais plus qu'honorée d'atterrir dans les conseils d'Alana, ceux_-_ci m'ayant bien aidé pour écrire cette histoire… Sinon pour l'histoire de Salazar et son sang… bah avec quarante pages d'explication j'arriverais peut être à expliquer, mais en même temps… c'est un peu inutile vu que c'était bancale dès le départ. En fait dans l'idée il devait les retrouver de lui_-_même au départ, mais ça cadrait très mal et j'arrivais pas à l'écrire alors… Quant aux escaliers, c'est bien la seule chose que je n'ai jamais emprunté aux films… en même temps c'est la première image qui me vient en parlant de Poudlard donc…

Voilà… merci pour tous ces petits mots qui m'ont fait très plaisir, et je promet d'écrire au plus vite la suite, même si le mois de septembre s'annonce chargé… Si ça peut vous consoler j'ai déjà un paragraphe d'écrit…


	18. Ch 15 : Premiers aménagements intérieurs

**L'histoire commence à Poudlard**

…_En plus du fait que le château a été construit sur plusieurs siècles, ce qui explique parfois le manque total de cohérence dans son architecture, ce qui fait réellement la spécificité de Poudlard, c'est l'usage non conventionnel de certaines de ses pièces. _

_Sans parler du cas de la Chambre des Secrets, des plafonds ouverts, ou des passages secrets qui ne servaient pas à s'enfuir, on peut se demander l'intérêt d'utiliser des caves pour enseigner les potions (fait attesté depuis la construction), en dépit d'un besoin d'aération (le système de sorts en place à ce sujet reste d'ailleurs inégalé). _

_Au XIXe siècle, un sorcier excentrique décida d'ailleurs d'imiter ce type d'aménagement intérieur, et installa les chambres au sous-sol de sa demeure, tandis que la cuisine et le salon étaient situés dans une tourelle en hauteur. Il déménagea ses meubles au bout d'un mois._

_Traité d'architecture sorcière__, Archibald Pietro, 1950)_

Chapitre 15 : Premiers aménagements intérieurs

Six mois passèrent sans que personne n'entende parler de Salazar. Talis, en principe toujours impeccablement présentable, avait repris son tic enfantin de se ronger les ongles, tout particulièrement lorsqu'un hibou ou tout autre oiseau facteur apparaissait dans le ciel, ou qu'un visiteur se présentait à la porte. Darius investissait son temps et son énergie dans les cours d'escrimes, qu'il n'appréciait guère d'habitude, et se révélait sans pitié avec ses adversaires. Rowena tournait en rond dans le château au lieu de rester assise au milieu de ses livres. Helga l'hyperactive était de temps à autre surprise le regard dans le vide, tourné vers l'horizon. Quant à Godric, il lui arriva même de réussir une potion.

En bref, tout allait de travers. Et cela n'allait pas en s'arrangeant. Ninurta, lassée de voir tout le monde sursauter à chaque fois qu'elle passait dans un couloir, sa longue chevelure blanche laissée libre, volant au vent comme celle de son père, finit par dissimuler sous un châle ses cheveux finement tressés et montés en chignons, pour éviter toute confusion.

Ils étaient, certes, sans nouvelles de Salazar, mais des nouvelles du fief des Serpentard, elles, filtraient, et n'auguraient rien de bon. La situation déjà plus que tendue avait dégénéré, entre des paysans révoltés, des nobles cherchant à grappiller les possessions de la famille, et les rares survivants Serpentard tentant de sauver leur peau, ou de remettre un semblant d'ordre sur leur territoire. Avec quelques habituelles querelles moldus/sorciers, le résultat était un pays à feu et à sang.

Mais à coté de ça, la vie suivait malgré tout son cours à l'école, avec le départ d'anciens élèves, l'arrivée de nouveaux, et plus généralement des enfants qui grandissaient. L'hiver fut froid, et emporta avec lui, à l'orée du printemps, le vieux duc Anaël, qui mourut dans son lit. Ils l'enterrèrent sous un grand soleil, dans l'enceinte même de l'école, qu'il avait grandement contribué à créer.

Après quoi le temps se couvrit, et plus personne en cette région d'Ecosse ne vit un coin de ciel bleu pendant bon nombre de mois. De fortes pluies provoquèrent des inondations, qui rendirent le monde extérieur impraticable (sauf en barque, ironisa Godric), et coupèrent l'école du monde. Ce confinement à l'intérieur obligea donc professeurs et élèves à chercher de nouveaux moyens de se changer les idées.

Helga, désespérée à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir replanter ses précieuses pousses de plantes magiques, réquisitionna ses meilleurs élèves, une salle pour travailler en intérieur et veiller à la santé de ses petits protégés. Rowena improvisa un sort pour rendre les murs transparents, afin de faire rentrer plus de lumière et de limiter l'emploi de sortilèges d'éclairage (qui épuisaient à la longue ses meilleurs élèves à elle, qu'Helga avait également réquisitionné). Elle promit également d'ajouter la pépinière et le jardin d'hiver en tête de liste des projets d'aménagement du château.

Rowena était également très occupée de son coté. Elle avait prévu d'aborder avec ses élèves les enchantements majeurs sous influence des constellations, enseignement qu'elle était heureuse de dispenser après avoir réussi à déchiffrer un manuscrit dans un état lamentable de conservation, obtenu par un ami de la famille. Mais le mauvais temps rendant impossible les cours d'astronomie, et toute tentative d'étude du ciel ou de travail en plein air, Rowena chercha activement une solution pour pallier à ce manque.

Ce fut Helga, un soir, alors qu'elles discutaient au coin du feu tout en écossant des pois magiques, qui rentraient dans la composition de potions développant les perceptions, qui lui rappela la carte des constellations qu'elle avait créée sur son ciel de lit dans sa chambre d'enfant. Rowena, perfectionniste dans l'âme, décida non pas de reproduire une bête carte du ciel mobile sur n'importe quel plafond, mais plutôt de réaliser une vue complète du ciel tel qu'il était à tout instant, incluant certes les astres, mais aussi les phénomènes ponctuels tel que les comètes ou les étoiles filantes. Elle décida de prendre comme terrain d'expérience, le plus grand plafond disponible, afin d'avoir le plus grand champ de vision. Elle choisit donc celui de la Grande Salle.

Et lorsqu'elle trouva la formule, le rituel, et le matériel adéquat, elle mobilisa pour son projet presque toute l'équipe professorale, tant il était complexe, profitant d'un rare moment d'accalmie au cas où son idée ait des conséquences imprévues. Après maintes incantations, sorts, projections de potions et autres actions magiques, la voûte de la Grande Salle disparut au profit d'un magnifique ciel nuageux.

Puis le temps se dégrada à nouveau, et la pluie se remit à tomber à verse… mais cette fois-ci dans la Grande Salle également. Rowena resta là à hurler de rage pendant que les autres participants allaient se mettrent à l'abri du courroux du ciel et de la professeur d'enchantements.

- Rowena, tu sais, si tu cherchais à tout prix un moyen d'organiser des naumachies, tu ne crois pas que ça aurait été plus simple d'enlever purement et simplement le plafond pour faire rentrer l'eau ? commenta une voix d'un ton nonchalant dans son dos.

Rowena se retourna brusquement, s'attendant presque à ce que cette déclaration sarcastique soit un pur produit de son imagination. Mais non. Là, dans l'encadrement de la porte, bien à l'abri de la pluie, se tenait Salazar, les bras croisés, vêtu d'une tenue de voyage grise bien fatiguée, un sac à ses pieds.

Ni une, ni deux, Rowena traversa la salle en courant et se jeta littéralement dans ses bras, manquant de le renverser. Celui-ci vacilla, mais réussit à garder l'équilibre sans pour autant lâcher Rowena.

- Tu m'as manqué, murmura celle-ci.

- Toi aussi, petite Wena.

- Je ne suis pas petite !

Salazar eut un petit rire.

- Non, tu ne l'es pas. C'est bon de te revoir tu sais…

Il reposa Rowena à terre et passa sa main le long de sa mâchoire, de l'oreille au menton, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien réelle, ou pour confirmer ses paroles. Puis il baissa ses yeux.

- Vous m'avez tous manqué en fait, poursuivit-il, passant sa main nonchalante sur le mur le plus proche, caressant la pierre.

Puis il soupira, sans pour autant relever la tête.

- Salazar, est-ce que tout va bien ? s'enquit Rowena.

Il releva la tête, les yeux étrangement pétillants.

- Oui tout va bien.

Ses mots étaient emprunts de sincérité, et de manière surprenante, témoignaient aussi d'une grande sérénité. Rowena préféra ne pas insister sur la curieuse métamorphose de son ami, et se libéra de l'étreinte de ses bras.

- Nous devrions aller retrouver les autres, ils ne doivent pas être loin. Ca va leur faire plaisir de te voir.

- Bien sur, opina Salazar. Mais ce serait bien aussi de régler ce problème de fuite, ou il faudra prendre de la branchiflore pour venir dans la grande salle.

- Salazar… fit Rowena, mi-courroucée, mi-amusée.

Puis elle sortit sa baguette et incanta quelques sorts. Le plafond retrouva son aspect normal, une belle voûte de pierre, et l'eau disparut.

- Je finirais ça plus tard, conclut-elle en regardant le plafond, allons retrouver les autres.

§§§

Les autres participants de l'expérience s'étaient dispersés dans leurs appartements respectifs afin de se sécher et de se changer. Talis, de son coté, envoya voler ses vêtements humides dans un coin, ne gardant que sa chemise, et défit sa longue chevelure pour la laisser s'égoutter librement. Elle passa une robe de chambre, attisa le feu dans la cheminée, et s'installa à sa table de travail.

Une pile de courrier l'y attendait, fraîchement apportée par pigeon voyageur ce matin. La plupart d'entre eux portaient tous la même réponse négative à l'unique question « Avez-vous vu mon mari ? ». Talis rédigea rapidement des vagues remerciements sur un parchemin, qu'elle multiplia d'un sort pour les envoyer à tous.

Elle quitta ensuite son bureau et pris place en face de la cheminée, dans un fauteuil confortable. Elle soupira, ferma les yeux et resta un moment immobile, à profiter des flammes qui lui léchaient les pieds, quand un bruit léger attira son attention. Quelque chose qui tenait du grattement et du couinement.

Intriguée, elle se leva et fit le tour de la pièce. Elle souleva une tenture, révélant un piège à rat contenant une souris. Elle le leva à hauteur de ses yeux et eut un sourire presque sadique.

- Enfin, elle commençait à s'impatienter !

C'est à ce moment que la porte s'ouvrit sur Salazar. Il resta un moment dans l'encadrement, regardant sa femme, se demandant si elle était devenue folle en son absence, ou si ça avait toujours été le cas. Puis il rentra. Talis posa la cage sur son bureau, et s'approcha de lui.

- Mon cher époux, le salua-t-elle en inclinant la tête.

Salazar fit un mouvement similaire de son coté. Puis il la serra dans ses bras, sans ajouter un seul mot. Ils restèrent un moment immobiles, puis se séparèrent.

- Tu es enfin rentré, commenta Talis nonchalamment, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- Il le fallait bien, répondit Salazar.

- Tu as récupéré ton domaine ?

Salazar secoua la tête négativement.

- Voila qui est bien dommage, mon époux.

Son époux préféra changer de sujet.

- Pourquoi attrapes-tu des rats ?

- Pour LA nourrir voyons !

- Tu l'as gardée ?

Le Basilic qu'ils avaient créé dans leur quête pour récupérer la magie de Salazar s'était assez vite révélé être une femelle, vu son absence de plume sur la tête. Il n'avait jamais jugé utile de lui donner un nom, mais plutôt que de s'en débarrasser judicieusement, il l'avait gardé, comme un souvenir de son retour à l'état de sorcier, et aussi parce qu'il avait toujours eu des affinités avec les serpents. Néanmoins, sachant très bien que lui seul était à même de contrôler cette créature, il recommanda à Talis de la faire disparaître au plus vite après son départ pour se terres natales.

Ce que Talis s'était, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, abstenue de faire.

- C'est très utile pour la fabrication de certaines potions, et puis, elle me connaît et m'obéit.

- Permet-moi d'en douter, lâcha Salazar, dont la bonne humeur due à son retour chez lui virait à l'aigre.

- Peu importe qu'elle m'obéisse ou non, désormais, tu es là pour t'en occuper. Comme elle a beaucoup grandi, je me suis débrouillée pour agrandir la cave où on la cachait. Et j'ai fait en sorte que personne ne s'en approche.

- Comment ? En mettant un écriteau « attention, basilic méchant » sur la porte ?

Talis eut un petit sourire mystérieux.

- Non, une variante des potions de repousse-moldu, quelques sorts de dissimulation…

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu l'as gardée ?

- J'aime le pouvoir qu'elle dégage.

Salazar secoua à nouveau la tête, et alla s'avachir dans un fauteuil.

- Si tu voyais les terres de ma famille, tu saurais à quoi mène le pouvoir, soupira-t-il, avant de fermer les yeux.

Talis le contempla tandis que sa respiration se faisait plus lente et régulière. Une fois qu'elle le sut endormi, elle saisit le piège à rats et partit nourrir le Basilic.

§§§

Cette nuit-là, l'ambiance fut festive dans la Grande Salle. Un grand banquet fut organisé, et les elfes de maisons se surpassèrent aux cuisines. Un groupe d'élèves improvisa un concert de grenouilles, un autre des spectacles de jonglage, un tel déploya une magnifique illusion d'un paysage ensoleillé comme on n'en avait pas vu depuis l'automne précédent. Un nouveau venu, plus timide, fit sortir des guirlandes de fleurs de sa baguette. Potions, enchantements, métamorphoses, toute la magie qu'on leur avait enseignée, les élèves l'employèrent pour célébrer le retour du professeur absent dans un spectacle improvisé mais flamboyant.

Les professeurs, de leur table, applaudissaient à s'en faire mal aux mains, Helga les larmes aux yeux (« Je suis une grande émotive », s'excusa-t-elle auprès de Salazar), Rowena un étrange sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, Godric ne quittant pas des yeux le centre de la salle, et Salazar, l'air mélancolique, mais souriant tout de même.

- On peut dire que vous n'avez pas chômé pendant mon absence, commenta-t-il.

- Ils se souviennent bien de tes enseignements, lui renvoya Godric. Ta maison surtout, fait preuve d'un talent tout particulier dans l'art de se surpasser, sans prendre en compte les règles habituelles.

- Ma « maison » ?

- Oui, c'est comme ça qu'ils s'appellent, la maison Serpentard. Ce n'est pas un mauvais nom de groupe.

- Ceci dit je suis sûr que cette idée de « maison » vient de ceux de Rowena. Après tout, ils sont plus intelligents que la moyenne, déclara Helga.

Rowena rosit.

- Oui, enfin pas tant que ça, vu la lettre que m'a envoyé une cousine. Je lui avais recommandé un de mes élèves particulièrement doués dans l'enchantement des tissus, qui s'est présentée sous le nom de Bertal de la maison Serdaigle. Je crois qu'elle s'est demandé un moment si je n'avais « plébisé » mon propre enfant. (1)

- Au moins le nom « Serpentard » a de l'avenir, marmonna Salazar.

- Tu as de quoi être fier de ton fils, Salazar, dit Helga avec un sourire.

- Une lignée décadente, voilà tout ce que nous sommes ! Je parlais des élèves, Helga. Espérons qu'ils soient des Serpentard plus dignes que l'a été ma famille.

- L'a été ? nota Godric.

- Oui.

- Qu'est-ce… qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Rowena.

- Un grand classique des légendes chevaleresques ! lança Salazar sur un ton presque enjoué. Un vil seigneur qui pille ses terres et dilapide ses richesses sans compter, affamant le petit peuple qu'il traite comme du bétail, voir moins de considération. Un courageux paysan, noble de cœur si ce n'est de sang, qui proteste, se voit bâillonné, et comprend que la voie silencieuse est la meilleure. Alors il complote dans l'ombre des granges et des étables, rassemble, convainc, et une nuit, tout le monde au château, et on brûle le vilain seigneur après un petit duel ! Fin de l'histoire.

Il attrapa sa coupe de vin et la vida d'une traite.

- Pas aussi bien que tes histoires, Wena, mais je n'ai pas ton talent. Et pour ce qui est des détails, guerre civile, derniers survivants, je vous les épargne, vous n'avez aucune envie de les connaître.

Ses amis le regardèrent, désolés ne sachant quoi dire. Salazar se resservit du vin.

- Et le clou du spectacle, le moment culminant, la clé du dénouement, c'est l'identité du mystérieux chevalier, ce pèquenot sorti de sa grange, avec encore des brins de paille dans les cheveux. C'est un moldu. Ni magie, ni baguette, ni potion, ni sort ne l'ont aidé à faire ce qu'il a fait. Je vous laisse tirer vous-même une morale de cette histoire !

- Méfiez-vous de l'eau qui dort, commenta Talis.

- J'aurais plutôt dis que l'on aurait tort de croire que la magie fait tout, contra Rowena. La volonté aussi joue.

- Les deux se défendent, remarqua Godric.

Salazar ne dit rien et replongea dans son vin. On n'aborda plus le sujet de la soirée. A la place, ils parlèrent des cours, des élèves, et de l'école.

§§§

Le lendemain, Salazar, qui avait définitivement abandonné le blanc pour le gris dans sa vêture, se dirigea vers sa salle de cours. Il avait insisté pour reprendre de suite l'enseignement, pour laisser derrière lui les terres de sa famille dévastées, les cadavres calcinés et autres joyeusetés qu'il avait rencontré au cours de ses pérégrinations. Il secoua à nouveau la tête pour chasser toutes ces images, et poussa la lourde porte en bois renforcée pour aller retrouver ses élèves.

Ceux-ci, une petite dizaine, étaient déjà plongés dans leur chaudron. Il s'agissait d'une petite classe des plus brillants élèves, qui travaillaient de manière autonome la plupart du temps, explorant et expérimentant à leur gré. Mais tous quittèrent leur préparation, après l'avoir au préalable figée par un sort de stase temporelle, au moment où leur professeur rentra.

Salazar parcourut rapidement des yeux les élèves, et aperçut avec plaisir sa propre fille. Ninurta avait finalement accepté de rejoindre cette classe, malgré son angoisse à l'idée de ne pas être à la hauteur, et passer pour favorisée en raison de sa parenté.

- Bien, fit Salazar, sur quoi travaillez-vous en ce moment ?

- Dame Serpentard nous a laissé libre de choisir notre sujet d'étude, car elle disait n'avoir plus rien à nous apprendre, répondit l'un d'eux.

Salazar remarqua qu'il portait sur le haut de sa tunique un léger liseré bleu et bronze. Un de Rowena, comprit-il. Il jeta un œil à tous les autres et repéra pour chacun ou chacune une touche de vert et argent, de rouge et d'or ou de jaune et de noir sur leurs vêtements, ou dans leurs cheveux pour d'autres.

- C'est une bonne approche que l'expérimentation personnelle. Je vais regarder ce que vous faites chacun, et j'adapterai mes cours en fonction de vos besoins. Ceci dit, Dame Helga me réclame à corps et à cri un certain nombre de potions complexes qu'elle n'a plus en stock, nous ne travaillerons donc pas qu'à la gloire de la subtile et noble science des potions.

Le ton ironique sur lequel il conclut sa phrase fit sourire les jeunes gens. Pendant qu'il regardait ce sur quoi chacun travaillait, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine fierté. Chacun travaillait sur un projet très élaboré. Ce sont de brillants élèves, songea-t-il, tout en se rappelant que c'était lui qui les avaient mené jusque là. Il y avait une certaine forme de continuation d'une lignée là-dedans. De quoi être heureux de voir des enfants porter les couleurs de sa maison, peut importe d'où ils viennent.

Il les laissa travailler une partie de la matinée, puis leur fit un cours sur les fréquences de vibration magiques des ingrédients cristallins transparents, enseignement fortement théorique et assez aride, mais qui pourrait grandement aider quelques uns à avancer dans leur recherche. Lorsqu'il les laisser partir pour la pause déjeuner, il retint sa fille.

- Ninurta, j'ai à te parler, fit-il alors qu'elle se tenait droite devant lui, crispant nerveusement les mains.

Salazar sourit, et prit les mains de sa fille.

- Je n'ai aucune réprimande à te faire, bien au contraire.

- Je n'étais pas sûre que vous approuviez mon hypothèse sur les transformations des métaux au contact d'un matériel volatile à résonance faible…

- C'est une bonne idée à creuser, même si certaines lois de la magie semblent s'y opposer, après tout, chacun sait que ces lois sont fluctuantes. Je n'y aurais pas pensé, et ta mère non plus. Mais ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais te parler.

- Oh. De quoi vouliez-vous me parler, Père ?

- Assieds-toi.

Ils s'installèrent chacun sur un tabouret, devant un chaudron qui bouillonnait encore (l'élève propriétaire devait revenir l'après-midi pour arrêter le feu et constater le résultat).

- Ma fille, tu es déjà grande, et bientôt peut-être tu te marieras…

- Père je…

- Non, je n'ai personne en vue pour toi, en la matière je te laisse seule juge. Non, en fait j'avais quelque chose à te transmettre. Vois-tu, en revenant sur les terres de notre famille, je n'ai pas trouvé grand-chose encore debout, mais il y a une chose que j'ai pu récupérer.

Salazar sortit de sa poche un lourd médaillon en or, orné d'un S en forme de serpent.

- C'est un médaillon de famille, expliqua-t-il. Il passe de femme en femme depuis pas mal de génération, ce qui montre le nombre mariages consanguins qu'il y a eu, pour qu'il soit toujours porté par une Serpentard. Mais oublions ces charmants détails. C'est la seule chose que j'ai pu récupérer là-bas. Je l'ai racheté sur un marché pour être exact. Je me suis dit qu'il ne serait que juste que tu le récupères.

Il le tendit à sa fille. Celle-ci l'attacha autour de son cou. La chaîne étant longue, elle glissa le pendentif sous son surcot.

- Merci, je te porterais avec fierté. C'est juste dommage que Darius…

- … n'ait rien ? Je sais. Mais je n'ai pas pu retrouver la chevalière de mon père. J'imagine que celui qui l'a tué l'a gardé comme trophée. En même temps, ce n'est qu'une babiole, un souvenir, comme ce collier. Ne va pas te mettre en tête de reconstruire la grandeur de la maison Serpentard, tout cela ne serait qu'illusions.

Ninurta hocha la tête, puis ils quittèrent la salle de potions.

§§§

- J'espère que tu trembles de peur, Godric, ça te permettra peut-être d'éviter mes sorts.

- Raclure de Serpentard, je ne tremblerai devant toi ni personne ! Ravale ta langue sifflante avant que je te la coupe ! Et prend garde que…

Le premier sort fusa de la baguette de Salazar sans avertissement, et Godric le contra de justesse, après quoi il fonça sur Salazar avec son épée. Celui-ci le para avec son bâton de combat et un sourire cinglant. Ils échangèrent quelques coups, en parèrent certains, en évitèrent d'autres, feintèrent et finalement, un coup de bâton envoya Godric voler au loin. Ils reprirent donc leurs baguettes.

Salazar envoya une volée de sorts offensifs avant que Godric ait eu le temps de se relever. Le professeur de métamorphose effectua un très joli roulé sur le sol pour son âge, se releva un peu plus loin et érigea aussitôt un bouclier, qui arrêta les maléfices de son adversaire. Il lança à son tour quelques sorts, puis une dague sortie de sa ceinture. Salazar contra chaque sort, et, faute d'avoir le temps de réagir, ne put qu'éviter la dague en corrigeant sa trajectoire d'un bon coup de bâton. Après quoi il utilisa un sort de vélocité pour atteindre au plus vite le râtelier d'armes, et se saisir d'un arc non sans avoir passer sa baguette dans sa ceinture.

La suite du combat devint confuse, mêlant armes de jet et de contacts, sorts et maléfices, forme humaine et même animale pour Godric. Et c'est alors qu'ils se battaient toujours, dégoulinants de sueur, se lançant régulièrement des injures, mais aussi d'étranges décoctions, toutes assez colorées, histoire de se rappeler le bon vieux temps en faisant une petite démonstration de duel devant un groupe de jeunes garçons ébahis, que Rowena vint les interrompre.

Salazar ne termina donc pas son magnifique lancé de potion de confusion, et Godric rangea en un clin d'œil épée et baguette, pendant que les élèves saluaient poliment leur professeur d'enchantements.

- Vous n'avez donc rien de mieux à faire que de vous taper dessus ? demanda-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches, sur un ton mi-agacé, mi-amusé.

- Ma foi, j'étais parti pour faire la décoration du château, mais j'ai voulu testé l'effet des potions de couleur sur Godric, expliqua Salazar.

Rowena haussa un sourcil plus que sceptique.

- Je n'en doute pas. Quand vous aurez fini de montrer l'exemple à ces jeunes gens, pourriez-vous me rejoindre dans la Grande Salle ? Je vais aller chercher Helga.

- Bien sûr, Rowena, nous allons y aller aussitôt que nous nous seront rendu présentables.

Ils renvoyèrent donc leurs élèves à d'autres activités après qu'ils les aient aidé à ranger les armes dispersées un peu partout autour.

- Ce petit duel m'a fait bien plaisir, commenta Godric, tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le château.

- Cela faisait longtemps en effet. Et il faut reconnaître que cela fait vraiment du bien, reconnut Salazar.

- Tu as tout de même moins l'air de t'apprêter à décapiter quiconque osera faire quelque chose de positif…

- Ne me dit pas que c'est l'impression que je donnais ?

- Et bien, répondit Godric avec diplomatie… un peu quand même.

Salazar poussa un long soupir.

- Je pense qu'il me faudra plus que quelques duels pour passer par-dessus tout ça. Mais il est vrai qu'avoir l'opportunité de taper sur quelque chose plutôt que de brasser de l'air avec mes frustrations est agréable.

Godric, voyant que son ami n'en dirait pas plus, se contenta de lui envoyer une claque sur l'épaule, qui manqua de le mettre à terre.

- On recommence quand tu veux ! De toute façon tu es le seul adversaire à ma hauteur ici !

- Rien que l'affront que tu viens de me faire en me frappant l'épaule mériterait que je te défie en duel, ici et maintenant, ironisa Salazar.

- J'imagines déjà la tête de Rowena si elle doit revenir nous chercher… Une idée de ce qu'elle nous veut au fait ?

- Je te parie mon meilleur chaudron qu'elle a trouvé une solution pour son histoire de plafond enchanté !

Une fois qu'ils eurent abandonné leurs tenues de duel pour des robes de sorcier plus convenables et plus propres, ils partirent retrouver leurs collègues dans la Grande Salle. Seule Rowena les y attendait de pied ferme, et effectivement, pour la raison proposé par Salazar. Ce qu'elle leur exposa à grand renfort de termes techniques compliqués, au point que les deux hommes perdirent le fil de l'histoire au bout d'une demi-minute.

- Tu aurais du relevé le pari, glissa Salazar en douce à Godric, j'avais justement besoin d'un peu d'argent…

- Je ne parie pas, c'est indigne d'un chevalier.

- Tu n'as pas de tripes, voilà tout !

- Et qu'aurais-je fait de ton meilleur chaudron de toute façon ?

- Rien, tu ne l'aurais pas gagné, répondit narquoisement Salazar.

Ils s'aperçurent alors que Rowena s'était tue. Elle était en effet occupée à leur jeter un regard furieux.

- Je vous ennuie peut-être ? demanda-t-elle quand elle eut leur attention.

- Pas la peine de nous faire cette tête-là, petite Wena, nous ne sommes pas tes élèves, fit Salazar.

- Cela, je le sais parfaitement, c'est pourquoi je n'ai pas encore sorti ma baguette.

- Rowena, il faudrait peut-être revoir tes méthodes d'enseignement… avança Godric.

- Et puis de toute façon, on a très bien compris que dans ton projet, il nous suffit d'exécuter tes ordres, de faire notre union des pouvoirs, et que toi tu t'occupes du reste !

- Salazar, tu ne changeras jamais, soupira Rowena. Bon, où es Helga d'ailleurs ? Elle avait quelque chose à nous montrer en plus…

L'intéressée ne se montra que quelques minutes plus tard, et dans un état qui aurait faire fuir n'importe quelle dame de château un peu soucieuse de son apparence. Fort heureusement, ce n'était pas le cas des trois professeurs. Ils regardèrent tout de même arriver leur collègue avec un certain scepticisme. Elle était en effet littéralement couverte de terre. Suivie par son fidèle blaireau apprivoisé, dans le même état qu'elle, elle tenait une pelle dans une main et une pioche dans l'autre.

- Excusez-moi du retard, je pensais finir plus tôt, leur dit-elle en guise de salut.

- Tu sais Helga, si tu as découvert un filon d'or pas loin, tu aurais pu nous avertir, qu'on vienne t'aider à creuser. Je me serais couvert de terre avec plaisir pour cela, commença un Salazar partagé entre l'hilarité et l'inquiétude.

- Navré Zazar, mais tu ne feras pas fortune aujourd'hui, lui répondit sa collègue. Par contre j'ai enfin trouvé une solution pour parer à la prochaine inondation !

- Tu construis des digues ? hasarda Godric.

- Mais non Dric, j'ai trouvé comment me rendre de chez moi au château sans avoir besoin de ramer !

- Et quel est ce moyen ? demanda Rowena.

Helga sourit, et brandit ses instruments comme s'ils étaient la révélation de la journée.

- Et bien, au lieu de passer par-dessus l'eau, il suffit de passer par-dessous !

Salazar la regarda comme si elle avait perdu l'esprit. Néanmoins, Helga ne se laissa pas décontenancer, et les emmena dans un des couloirs du quatrième étage, où se trouvait désormais un vaste trou dans un mur. Et dans l'épaisseur de celui-ci, une échelle descendait dans les profondeurs du château. Devant l'air vraiment sceptique de ses collègues, Helga s'expliqua.

- En fait, j'avais prévu de faire ressortir mon tunnel au niveau du rez-de-chaussé dans une des réserves, mais j'ai raté mon coup avec mon dernier sort, et j'ai du me résigné à faire un trou dans le mur pour pouvoir sortir…

- Tu as fait ça avec des sorts ? s'exclama Salazar.

- Tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'avais creusé tout ça à la main ? Les outils c'est juste pour le détail.

- Cela ne m'aurait même pas étonné…

- Bref, maintenant, je peux venir de chez moi au château sans me faire mouiller !

- Mais en te couvrant de terre, ironisa Godric.

- Ce qui veut dire qu'après, tu peux revenir chez toi à la nage pour laver tes vêtements crottés, renchérit Salazar.

- Le lavage sera également valable à l'aller.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Rowena, qui contemplait le passage sans rien dire jusque là.

- Oui, parce que, je crois que tu as oublié, Helga, qu'en cas d'inondation, il y a de fortes chances que ton tunnel soit également inondé.

- Mince, je n'avais pas pensé à ça. J'ai fait tout ça pour rien ?

Elle avait l'air sur le point de se mettre à pleurer.

- Mais non, la consola Godric, tu pourras toujours rentrer par là les jours de pluie, mais uniquement si ça ne pleut pas trop.

- Et puis, on pourra y cultiver des champignons et des ingrédients de potion rares qui ne poussent que dans l'ombre, continua Salazar.

- Sans parler du fait que cela pourrait servir d'issue de secours en cas d'attaque sur le château, rajouta Godric.

- Tout à fait, un passage secret, on n'en avait pas encore ! s'exclama Salazar.

- Et je suppose que je pourrais poser des enchantements pour l'étanchéifier, conclut Rowena.

Helga parut retrouver un peu de contenance et se remit à sourire. Mais avant qu'elle puisse faire le moindre geste, Rowena l'interrompit.

- Par contre, si tu essayes de me serrer dans tes bras dans l'état où tu es, je refuse catégoriquement de le faire.

Helga s'arrêta dans son élan, et se contenta donc de remerciements à distance.

- Il faudra peut-être le dissimuler si on doit vraiment en faire une issue de secours… remarqua Godric.

- Sans parler du fait que tous les élèves vont vouloir s'y amuser, ce qui pourrait détruire mes cultures de plantes rares…

- Si je t'autorise à le faire Zazar !

- C'est donnant-donnant, je connais d'excellentes potions pour rendre les parois de ton tunnel imperméable…

Tandis qu'ils marchandaient avec plus d'acharnement que des vendeurs de tapis, Rowena et Godric revinrent, une armoire lévitant devant eux. Godric la déposa devant le trou laissé par le passage.

- Voilà, fit Rowena. Je vais rendre la paroi du fond mobile, à condition de prononcer le mot de passe adéquat, et comme ça, seuls les professeurs pourront utiliser ce passage.

- Parfait, conclut Salazar.

- Bien, maintenant, sauf si Messires Godric et Salazar ont d'autres aménagements intérieurs à faire, revenons-en à mon plafond !

Les quatre fondateurs repartirent donc vers la Grande Salle pour y réaliser les ultimes enchantements, qui permettraient à tous, le soir même de contempler le ciel tout en mangeant, réalisation qui ferait bien plus tard la célébrité de Poudlard.

§§§

(1) Pas mes notes sous la main mais je ne crois pas que Rowena ait de fille, juste un fils. Quand je cherchais des prénoms celtes, je suis tombée sur Bertel ou Bertelame… pas pu résisté à mettre celui-là la place.

§§§

Note de fin : Vous ne l'attendiez plus, et bien tout arrive . Par contre je n'ai absolument aucune idée de quand j'écrirais le dernier chapitre, mais je vais faire en sorte que ce soit dans moins d'un an…  
Ah oui et mes remerciements à Alixe qui a bien voulu faire la relecture. Sans elle, Salazar aurait un nombre incalculable de bras, et autres âneries et étourderies…

§§§


End file.
